La Vida de una Sombra
by yukio87
Summary: El desprecio de su familia hirió el corazón del joven líder. Toda su vida se estaba desmoronando frente a sus ojos y sus hermanos ni padre intentaron cambiar las cosas cuando tras una terrible experiencia lo llevo al límite de su resistencia. Cansado de todo eso decidió huir y pelear contra sus enemigos por su propia cuenta, pero un hermano se dará cuenta del error y buscará perdón
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola. Aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia. Esta vez es algo oscura, y tiene trazos de maltrato psicológico y físicos. La estaré actualizando de la misma forma en que lo estoy haciendo con La Oscuridad de la Mente. Así que espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Disclamer: Ninguna de las tortugas ni los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de sus creadores.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: El peso del líder**_

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba lejos de casa. Pero sabía que era mejor así, aunque su corazón le decía que regresará y arreglara las cosas mientras su cabeza le decía que había hecho lo correcto. Desde que decidiera escapar de su hogar tras todo lo que vivió allí con su padre y sus hermanos, era lo mejor que podía haber hecho. Ahora no era más que una sombra que vigilaba la ciudad, cuidadoso de no encontrarse con sus hermanos en medio del campo de batalla. Lo único que llevaba con él el día que escapo eran sus armas, un bolso con una frazada y un poco de alimentos que había sacado previamente de la cocina con un poco de dinero que había juntado mientras recolectaba cosas y encontraba uno que otro dólar entre la basura. No era mucho, pero le sirvió por un tiempo hasta que tuvo que comenzar a buscar en la basura por alimentos que pudiera comer sin que lo enfermara. No podía enfermarse ya que no tenia medicamentos con él y además estaba solo. Había dejado su Shell cell con el rastreador que Donnie había instalado arriba de su cama con una nota que explicaba que se marchaba y que no lo buscarán nunca. Que jamás lo encontrarían. Y ahora tiempo después, se encontraba solo recostado sobre el húmedo y frio cemento de la azotea, viendo la lluvia caer a su alrededor mientras recordaba como había llegado a eso.

 _Dos años atrás._

 _Leonardo odiaba las discusiones con sus hermanos, aun todavía cuando sus otros dos hermanos se colocaban a apoyar a Raph en lo que decía. Splinter no lo ayudaba mucho ya que por lo general le ordenaba que se callara y decía que como líder su deber era el aceptar los errores que el cometía en el campo de batalla y los distintos puntos de vista de sus hermanos. Pero muchas veces sus hermanos no lo escuchaban y entraban a las peleas sin pensar en los riesgos que podían tener con sus enemigos._

 _-¿Porqué nadie me escucha?-Murmuro sentando en la orilla de un edificio de diez pisos. El oscuro cielo nocturno, nublado y que amenazaba con lluvia, el frio aire helaba su cuerpo más de lo que ya estaba. Llevaba varias horas sentando allí, solo. Había salido corriendo de la guarida tras la discusión con sus hermanos lo que ocasiono que Splinter lo llamara al dojo donde procedió a reprenderlo y tras unas cuantas palabras y a la vista de sus hermanos lo golpeo en la mejilla con la mano abierta. No era la primera vez que hacia eso frente a sus hermanos como castigo por no saber dónde estaba su lugar como líder y que no tenía que pelear ni discutir con ninguno de sus hermanos-Siempre soy yo el único que comete errores y el que sale castigado-Apretó con fuerza sus puños que se hallaban en su regazo. Gotas comenzaron a caer y pronto una lluvia intensa nublo la vista de Leo. Levantando la vista hacia el cielo dejo que la lluvia lavara las lagrimas que había dejado caer._

 _Ya era hora de regresar si no quería tener más problemas con Splinter. Poniéndose de pie dio unos pasos hacia atrás pero unos movimientos en la oscuridad lo hicieron detenerse. No estaba solo._

 _-¿Quien esta allí?-Pregunto en voz alta haciéndose escuchar por sobre la lluvia que caía copiosamente. Varias sombras surgieron de distintos lugares y en ese momento Leo supo que estaba rodeado. Tomando sus katanas con fuerzas de sus fundas las blandió apuntando a sus muchos oponentes. Si querían pelear, no les daría una pelea fácil. Dos foot ninjas saltaron hacia él con sus espadas en mano, Leo esquivo al de la derecha y con su katana detuvo al de la izquierda. Girando su muñeca hizo que la espada saliera volando de las manos del foot ninja y sin darle oportunidad alguna le hizo unos cortes precisos detrás de sus piernas y de sus codos. El ninja cayó al suelo sin poderse levantar. Pero aun quedaban muchos más. El que había esquivado se lanzo hacia él nuevamente, pero Leo dio una patada en el centro de su pecho y lo mando al otro lado de la azotea. Tomando aire miro alrededor. Por lo menos unos veinte foot ninjas lo mantenían rodeado, tapando cada salida y dificultándole la búsqueda de una-Tendré que llamar a los chicos-Susurro para sí mismo deteniendo unos shurikens que iban dirigidos hacia él. Con la lluvia le hacia difícil ver a sus enemigos y los ataques._

 _Cinco foot ninjas lo rodearon y comenzaron a atacar, espadas sonaban y gruñidos de esfuerzo eran lo único que se lograba escuchar con la lluvia. Leonardo sintió un corte sobre su hombro derecho, no era profundo pero no sabía cuál de los cinco lo ocasiono. Un poco molesto al haber dejado pasar eso movió sus katanas en una kata que había perfeccionado hacia muy poco. Elevando un poco su cadera, se impulso en un salto corto y dando una media vuelta giro en el aire cortando a todo aquel que se encontraba cerca. Al tocar el piso vio que tres de los cinco foot ninjas se encontraban en el suelo sangrando. Su respiración se hacía más agitada mientras continuaba peleando. No le daban tiempo ni siquiera para marcar la señal de emergencia de su Shell cell._

 _-Me sorprendes en realidad Leonardo-Una voz sonó sobre una azotea cercana. Leonardo esquivando un nuevo ataque, vio que los foot ninjas daban una reverencia hacia donde se escucho la voz. No tenia que mirar para saber de quién se trataba, pero era una mala señal. Sus fuerzas menguaban y la lluvia y el viento helado no ayudaba a su cuerpo. Ser de sangre fría tenia sus desventajas, después de todo._

 _-Shredder-Dijo molesto el joven ninja viéndolo de reojo. Aun era atacado y tenía que mantener distancia si quería salir de allí en una sola pieza. Dando unos saltos hacia atrás para esquivar flechas que salieron de una azotea mucho más alta reviso los alrededores. La oscuridad y la lluvia eran malos elementos en esas circunstancias._

 _-Foot ninjas ya saben que hacer-Ordeno levantando su mano y bajándola en un solo movimiento. Leo al oír eso vio que los ninjas se replegaban y se ocultaban en las sombras. Entrecerrando los ojos para intentar saber que planeaban sintió un corte en su pierna izquierda a la altura del muslo. Un shuriken se incrusto en el cemento a pocos centímetros de su pierna. Otro en su antebrazo izquierdo y otro en su hombro derecho. Leo no tenía tiempo para saber de donde venían cuando su pierna cedió y cayó al suelo. El joven ninja bajo una de sus katanas y se llevo una mano a su cinturón y tomando su Shell cell apretó el botón. Una flecha esta vez le traspaso la muñeca haciéndolo botar su único medio de comunicación con sus hermanos. Dando un grito de dolor levanto la vista hacia el alrededor, no podía ver nada-No eres nada comparado conmigo tortuga-La voz de Shredder sonó desde el mismo sitio que antes._

 _Leo intento ponerse de pie usando sus espadas como apoyo para hacerlo. Sus piernas temblaban y su visión comenzaba a nublarse. Sacudiendo su cabeza espero que sus hermanos vieran la señal de emergencia en sus Shell cell y lo fueran a ayudar pronto._

 _-Solo eres...un cobarde-Mascullo Leo mirando a la sombra sobre la azotea. Shredder sonrió ante eso._

 _-Hun-Dijo Shredder mirando a un lado. Una enorme figura comenzó a surgir y al hacerlo un trueno ilumino el oscuro cielo, revelando al joven ninja que mas de cien Foot ninjas rodeaban el área. Sacudiendo su cabeza y riendo un poco ante lo sarcástico de la situación volvió a mirar a su enemigo-¡Mátenlo!-Ordeno con furia en la voz al haber oído la risa de la tortuga._

 _El ninja de azul afirmo con fuerzas sus katanas y vio como decenas de Foot ninjas saltaban hacia donde se encontraba. Dando unas vueltas sobre el suelo sujetando sus katanas, su muñeca que estaba atravesada latió dolorosamente ante la presión que sujetar su espada ocasionaba. Gruñendo de dolor esquivo otros ataques, no podía moverse libremente con todos los foot ninjas alrededor de él y la lluvia que le comenzaba a calar los huesos. Su visión se emborraba una y otra vez y él se balanceaba inestablemente en sus piernas. Sus hermanos aun no aparecían y su esperanza se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Con su espada detuvo unas flechas que había escuchado por sobre el estruendo de la lluvia y los truenos._

 _Viendo una ruta de escape que los foot ninjas habían dejado abierto al atacarlo comenzó a correr hacia allá, saltando a la azotea próxima sin importarle el dolor de su pierna. Tenía que alejarse de allí o buscar una forma de esconderse de ellos hasta que llegaran sus hermanos. Viendo por sobre su hombro vio a los foot ninjas corriendo tras de él junto a Hun. Shredder simplemente había desaparecido de donde se encontraba momentos antes._

 _-Maldición-Mascullo cuando su pierna se doblo y cayo con fuerzas de bruces sobre el mojado techo. Incorporándose su visión se oscureció unos momentos y cuando regreso se hallo rodeado de los foot ninjas una vez más. Había avanzando unas seis u ocho azoteas desde donde había comenzado. Y ahora estaba peor que antes, su cuerpo estaba congelado y sus heridas seguían sangrando. Su corazón latía con fuerzas en su pecho, jadeando sacudió su cabeza y arrastrándose hacia la pared que llevaba a las escaleras internas del edificio se puso de pie con ayuda de esta. Cuando miro alrededor se dio cuenta que una vez mas estaba rodeado._

 _Los ninjas comenzaron a atacarlo y Leonardo con todo el daño que había sufrido, el frio y la poca fuerza que le quedaba no podía esquivar todos los golpes. Unos golpes le hicieron dar unos pasos hacia atrás chocando contra alguien. No era necesario darse vuelta para ver con quien choco, el enorme abdomen le decía que era Hun. Una mano sobre su hombro herido le hicieron lanzar un grito de dolor. El enorme hombre lo levanto en el aire y lo azoto en el piso con una fuerza descomunal. Leonardo sintió como su cabeza rebotaba en la fría azotea, podía sentir cada golpe y el con todo su poder apretó sus labios para no gritar por el dolor que sus heridas le causaban. Al tercer impacto escucho un crujido en su hombro herido y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de dolor. Al cuarto impacto podía sentir que su cabeza seguía chocando contra el piso, podía sentir la sangre fluir, y cuando el quinto impacto vino un crujido mas, pero esta vez en su cabeza. Su visión se estaba nublando y antes de que diera contra el suelo una sexta vez se había desmayado._

 _-¡Llévenselo!-Ordeno dando media vuelta desapareciendo. Hun se coloco a Leonardo al hombro y siguió a su maestro a su guarida. Con una de las tortugas capturadas, y sobretodo el líder del grupo le sería más sencillo destruir al clan Hamato. Lo torturaría, lo humillaría y lo quebraría a Leonardo hasta que este rogara que lo matará. Justo como él siempre quiso hacerlo._

Guarida de la familia Hamato. Presente.

Raphael se encontraba en el dojo golpeando su bolsa con fuerzas. Tres meses atrás Leo había decidido escapar por los malos tratos que Splinter y ellos le estaban dando tras haber sanado completamente tras su secuestro. Ahora se sentía culpable por haber sido malo con su hermano y aunque lo intentaban de buscar, jamás lo encontraban. Sabía que seguía enfrentándose con los Foot ninjas y los purple Dragons, pero siempre que creían que lo verían. Escapaba rápidamente de allí, sin darle oportunidad de perderle perdón. Si tan solo el día en que su hermano fue tomando prisionero hubieran hecho las cosas distintas.

 _Flashback._

 _Quince minutos después de que se llevaran a Leo._

 _Donnie miraba el área sin encontrar ni un solo rastro de su hermano mayor. Nada, solo el Shell cell el cual estaba tirado sobre una de las azoteas donde podía verse rastros de pelea, pero nada de quien pudo haberse llevado a su hermano mayor. La katana de Leo brillo con el resplandor de un relámpago. Corriendo hacia allá, Donnie se dio cuenta que habían gotas de sangre mezcladas con la lluvia, y por lo espesa que lucía era de uno de ellos. Una flecha clavada en la pared de la azotea señalaba el símbolo del foot clan. Ahora sabia quien tenía a su hermano mayor._

 _Se sentía culpable de no haberle impedido salir tras la bofetada que Splinter le dio frente a ellos. Su hermano con la vista fija en el piso salió del dojo y se dirigió corriendo a la puerta donde desapareció antes de que alguien dijera algo. Tras eso él con Raph y Mikey se colocaron a conversar sobre lo visto. Siempre Splinter era mas exigente con Leo, lo castigaba física y verbalmente, era quien se acostaba al último y el primero en levantarse. Era quien no importando si estaba enfermo o no, tenía que siempre cumplir con sus obligaciones como líder. Entrenando de forma incansable hasta altas horas de la noche, no interesando si tenía fiebre o no, Splinter se encargaba de sacarlo de la cama y llevarlo al dojo donde se encerraban a entrenar._

 _-Shredder lo tiene-Comento mostrando lo que encontró a Raphael y Michelangelo._

 _-Es nuestra culpa-Mikey susurro con lagrimas en los ojos al ver la katana, la cual su hermano siempre cuidaba y afilaba tras una batalla-Si defendiéramos mas a Leo, Splinter no lo trataría como lo hace. Leo siempre está sufriendo abuso de su parte y nosotros jamás hemos hecho algo para ayudarlo. Lo único que hacemos es causarle más problemas y por eso mismo recibe más castigo-Raphael sabia a que se refería. El día anterior Splinter había castigado a Leo por algo que Donnie hizo, pero como Splinter dijo que el líder del clan es el responsable de todo lo que sus seguidores, que en este caso eran ellos, hacían debía recibir él el castigo y nadie más. Dos horas extras de entrenamiento en la mañana y dos más en la noche._

 _-Basta de hablar, debemos buscar a Leo...Estoy seguro que Shredder ya lo tiene en una de sus celdas-Intervino Raphael quien miro a sus dos hermanos menores con seriedad-Ese está trabajando junto a Bishop. Nadie más sabe de nosotros más que ellos y los grupos que trabajan para esos idiotas._

 _Donnie saco un aparato de su bolso y lo encendió. Un punto rojo apareció en la mini pantalla, el cual titilaba justo donde la guarida de Shredder se encontraba-Leo está en la guarida de Shredder. No podemos ir para allá a rescatar a nuestro hermano-Su voz era solo un susurro que Raph apenas escucho al igual que Mikey._

 _-Tenemos que ir a salvarlo entonces-Farfullo molesto el ninja de rojo al tiempo que sacaba sus sais de su cinturón._

 _-No podemos ir allá como si nada-Rebuto Donnie levantando la voz para repetir lo que ya había murmurado. Necesitaba tomar el lado racional del problema-Si vamos para allá solo acabaremos muertos y no seremos de ayuda para Leo..._

 _-¡¿Y qué?! ¡Esperar a que Shredder lo mate!-Mascullo molesto Raph con los ojos llenos de ira-¡Leo nos necesita o ese bastardo lo matará!-Dio unos pasos hacia el lado donde sabían estaba la guarida de Shredder solo para ser detenido por Donnie y Mikey quienes le taparon el paso para que no avanzara-¡Muévanse!-Mikey cruzo una mirada con su hermano genio y ambos asintieron. Donnie tomo rápidamente algo de su bolso y sin que Raph pudiera hacer algo, sintió como una aguja era clavada en su brazo y el frio liquido entrar en su torrente sanguino. Medio minuto después su visión se oscureció y tambaleándose miro a sus dos hermanos con confusión, ira, dolor y un sentimiento de traición. Antes de que pudiera abrir su boca para decirle algo sobre lo que habían hecho su visión se oscureció completamente y comenzó a caer de bruces. Antes de que diera con el suelo, Donnie con Mikey lo sujetaron por los brazos._

 _-Lo siento por Leo, pero ir para allá solo arriesgara mas su vida. Es mejor regresar a la guarida y planear una forma de sacarlo de allí sin causar serios problemas, Leo debe estar en una mala condición por las evidencias que veo aquí, y si vamos sin tener un plan acabaremos muertos y Leo torturado de la peor forma-Donnie murmuro viendo al ninja de naranjo a sus ojos celestes._

 _-Lo sé, por eso te ayude-Tomando bien firmemente a su segundo hermano mayor lo llevaron al Battle Shell y condujeron en silencio rumbo a su guarida donde tendrían que explicarle a Splinter, porque Raph estaba inconsciente y que sucedió con Leo. Dos cosas que en realidad no deseaban hablar._

 _Fin de Flashback._

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Lo siento si fue algo confuso, pero se irá aclarando con el paso de los capítulos. Los primeros serán flashback de que sucedió con Leo para terminar huyendo hasta llegar al punto inicial con el que comenzamos en este capítulo. Tengan un poco de paciencia y realmente espero escuchar de ustedes y ver que les pareció. Recuerden que sus comentarios son los que nos motivan y me motivan...Posiblemente esta historia tenga romance pero no estoy muy segura. Así que dejen sus comentarios para sabe que opinan.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Recuerdos de una Tortura

_**Hola, aquí les traigo el capítulo 2 de La Vida de una Sombra. Quiero aclarar que está basado en las tortugas ninjas del 2003. Son mis favoritos y por lo mismo me gusta enfocarme en ellos.**_

 _ **Disclamer: Ninguna de las tortugas ninjas me pertenece. Si sus enemigos ni sus amigos. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon en este momento. Para mi mala suerte.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Recuerdos de una Tortura. Parte 1.**_

Leo continuo sintiendo como la lluvia lo empapaba todavía mas de lo que ya estaba. El sucio abrigo que usaba para mantener el calor no lo abrigaba como antes. Aun así lo que tuvo que pasar en manos de Shredder, Bishop y Stockman realmente fue lo que causo que tomará esa decisión. Algo se había quebrado en su interior y su familia no lo ayudo a repararlo, sino que causaron que se quebrara hasta un punto en que no había forma de que volviera a ser lo que una vez fue.

 _Inicio de Falshback3._

 _Guarida de Shredder._

 _Hun llevo a Leonardo donde Bishop lo esperaba. Podía sentir como sangre goteaba de la cabeza de la tortuga, pero no le importaba, después de todo él había causado ese daño. Abriendo la puerta Bishop lo miro desde el otro lado de la habitación, al ver al ninja una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. El Dr. Stockman quien estaba junto a unas maquinas se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo para ver a la tortuga._

 _-Muy bien. Al menos me trajeron a uno-Dijo acercándose. Observando el daño de la tortuga le pareció que no eran de importancia-Llévalo a la celda y encadénalo. Quiero que le coloques los grilletes eléctricos, lo quiero completamente inmovilizado y un I.V. Mi asistente Sam te acompañará para dar una breve limpieza a esas heridas y vendarlas para que no se desangre antes de tiempo, tengo grandes planes para él y Shredder estará contento con lo que quiero hacer-Con eso Bishop se alejo entrando a otra habitación. Un hombre joven, de unos veinticinco años, de piel morena, ojos oscuros y cabellos cortos color castaño claros dio unos pasos hacia él con un maletín en sus manos._

 _-Soy Sam Hasteine, asistente del señor Bishop. Me encargare de revisar las heridas y curarlas para luego instalar el I.V-Dijo con un tono de voz bajo y suave._

 _Hun asintió-Entonces vamos-Saliendo de esa sala se encaminaron a las celdas. Una de ellas era especial para las tortugas, lo habían creado pensando en sus habilidades y fuerza. Dejando a la tortuga en el suelo para que Sam lo revisará y vendará las heridas conecto los grilletes a la electricidad. Una vez listo miro al asistente quien terminaba con la última de las heridas del ninja. Levantándolo del suelo lo coloco en la pared mientras o sujetaba con una de sus manos y mirando al asistente por sobre su hombro le dio una señal con la cabeza para que se acercará-Necesito que lo sujetes para que pueda colocarle los grilletes-Sam algo inseguro hizo lo que le dijo. Hun rápidamente puso el primer grillete en la muñeca derecha de Leo y continuo con la izquierda, no le importaba que quedará sobre la herida que tenia allí. Siguió con los de las piernas y con la parte media del cuerpo. Una vez que termino movió la cabeza afirmativamente, contento con lo hecho._

 _Sam saco una bolsa de suero e instalando el I.V en el brazo de Leo le puso el suelo-El señor Bishop tiene unos químicos bastante dolorosos que quiere probar con este mutante. Hemos creado bastante de esos, pero no lo hemos podido probar con nadie. Este es el momento perfecto para hacerlo. El Señor Saki quiere respuestas de este monstruo y esta será la mejor forma de lograrlo-Murmuro dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Tomando una jeringa le inyecto unos antibióticos para evitar que enfermara y se debilitará para todas las cosas que tenían planeadas hacer. Sin más que hacer salieron de la celda dejando al inconsciente Leo solo._

Presente. Raph pov.

Raphael dejo de golpear su bolsa de boxeo y se apoyo pesadamente en ella. Donnie le había dicho que Leo era un caso perdido y si había decidió huir como el cobarde que era, debían dejarlo solo. Mikey no decía nada, se quedaba sentando en el sofá con la mirada perdida en la televisión, ya no sonreía y no molestaba, estaba siempre con la mirada melancólica y Donnie no hacía nada para ayudarlo a lidiar con todo eso.

'Si es lo que padre ordena, debemos obedecer' Había dicho al día siguiente de la huida de Leonardo, cuando Splinter había regresado de la casa de April. Le habían explicado lo ocurrido pero su maestro simplemente le negó la búsqueda y coloco a Donnie como líder, diciendo que él era demasiado testarudo como para ser líder y necesitaban alguien centrado para el trabajo. Pero aún así, Raph no obedecía lo que Donnie decía y cada vez que salían a patrullar Raph intentaba buscar a Leo. Pero siempre terminaba decepcionado al no encontrarlo y con un Donnie dándole un sermón peor del que le daba Leo cuando él era líder. Pero a diferencia de lo que hacía con Leo, esta vez Raph lo ignoraba y se encerraba en su habitación para pensar en algún nuevo plan para encontrar a su hermano mayor. Recordaba lo que había pasado cuando regresaron a la guarida al conocer que Leo había sido secuestrado por sus enemigos.

Falshback4.

 _Guarida de la Familia Hamato._

 _Donnie le había terminado de explicar lo sucedido a Splinter y ahora se encontraba intentando de ingresar por el sistema de seguridad de la guarida de Shredder para saber donde podían tener a su hermano mayor. Y con otro ojo viendo hacia la puerta esperando que Raph despertara de la sedación y lo fuera a enfrentar por haberlo puesto a dormir cuando Leo estaba en peligro._

 _-Ese Bishop coloco demasiada seguridad...no puedo ingresar a las cámaras-Murmuro molesto y totalmente frustrado. Sabía que su hermano debía estar en un grave peligro, Bishop y Stockman podían hacer algo muy malo a Leonardo y por eso mismo tenían que rescatarlo pronto de ese sitio. El problema era que no podían ir sin un plan o planos para saber en qué lugar exactamente se encontraba su hermano mayor._

 _-¿Cómo vas Donnie?-Pregunto Mikey apareciendo en la puerta del laboratorio con una bandeja en la que llevaba dos tazas, una contenía café y la otra chocolate caliente, también a tostadas._

 _-Nada bien. No puedo ingresar al sistema para saber donde tienen a Leo-Mascullo viendo como su hermano menor ponía la taza de café en la mesa y un plato con las tostadas. Comiendo las tostadas y tomando la taza de café resumió lo que había conseguido-¿Qué hora es a fin de cuentas?_

 _-Es de día. Son las siete de la mañana y Raph aun duerme-Respondió el ninja de naranjo viendo la pantalla de la computadora con números y algoritmos que no entendía._

 _-No pensé que fuera tan tarde-Musito reprimiendo un bostezo-Iré a ducharme una vez y a revisar a Raph, va a estar enojado cuando despierte..._

 _-¡Eres un estúpido!-La voz de Raphael sonó desde la entrada del laboratorio-¡Leo puede estar muerto y tú me sedas imbécil!-Donnie se detuvo sin saber que decir-¡Cómo pudiste!..._

 _Mikey se interpuso antes de que su segundo hermano mayor hiciera algo en contra de Donnie-No podemos precipitarnos en ir a la guarida de Shredder sin saber nada de donde tienen a Leo...Donnie ha buscado toda la noche sin descanso así que no vengas a gritarle-El menor de los Hamato dijo con una seriedad que dejo sin habla a Raphael._

 _-Como sea-Murmuro el ninja de rojo dando unos pasos hacia el living-Cuando descanse Donnie investigaremos como rescatar a Leo._

 _Donnie miro a su hermano menor-Gracias por defenderme pero es como hacerlo-Reprimiendo otro bostezo salió del laboratorio rumbo al baño para ducharse y dormir un poco. Aun con el café que tomo, el sueño era peor de lo que esperaba, después de todo había estado tres días sin dormir antes de que Leo fuera tomado prisionero._

 _Fin de Flashback4._

Presente. Leonardo pov.

Colocándose de pie, Leonardo sacudió el exceso de humedad de su abrigo y comenzó a andar a paso lento por la azotea. Faltaba poco para que amaneciera y tenía que evitar ser visto por los humanos que se levantaban temprano para ir al trabajo. Con la vista fija en el frio cemento se encamino a su refugio. Por su mente seguía pasando cada momento que vivió en manos de sus enemigos.. Siempre le pasaba eso cuando llovía.

 _Inicio Flashback5._

 _Leonardo sintió que su conciencia se acercaba a él, lo primero que podía notar era que le dolía todo el cuerpo y sobre todo la cabeza, sus brazos y piernas. Pestañeando se encontró que veía todo borroso, por algún motivo sentía frio y calor al mismo tiempo, podía sentir el sudor que bajaba por su rostro hacia su mentón. Al poder ver mejor se encontró que estaba sujeto con unos grilletes a la pared, sus brazos y piernas completamente estirados en una forma parecida a la x, pero también podía notar una bolsa de suero conectada a su brazo. Los grilletes le quemaban en el sitio donde le había atravesado la flecha, podía ver que le habían atendido sus heridas, pero por lo que veía no de la misma forma en que su hermano Donnie lo hubiera hecho. Levantando la cabeza su visión se oscureció en los bordes y todo comenzó a girar haciendo que se mareara más de lo que ya estaba. Bilis subió por su garganta amenazando con que vomitara en cualquier momento. Escucho que una puerta se abría y pasos ingresar a la celda donde se encontraba._

 _-Veo que nuestro huésped despertó al fin-La voz de Bishop sonó cerca de él-Shredder estará complacido con saber eso-Leonardo parpadeando lentamente, completamente aturdido intento de centrar la vista en el hombre con traje frente a él-Primero lo primero-De su saco tomo una caja metálica negra y abriéndola retiro una enorme jeringa con un liquido rojizo-Esto dolerá un poco-Colocándola en la vía de la intravenosa inyecto el contenido de la jeringa al torrente sanguíneo del joven líder. Leonardo tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar al sentir como un fuego se expandía en su interior, haciendo que por poco perdiera la razón-Bien, ahora el otro-Leo en su delirante estado vio que Bishop tomaba otra jeringa de la caja metálica y lo inyectaba pero esta vez en su arteria carótida. Esta vez Leo no pudo evitar lanzar gritos de dolor al sentir como lava que tenia garras que lastimaban su piel por dentro se extendía por todo su ser-Con eso bastara. Ahora dime ¿Donde se encuentra tu guarida?-Pregunto sin perder más tiempo._

 _-Nu...nunca...-Gimió entre dientes Leo, lagrimas se colaban de sus ojos, podía sentir un gusto a sangre en su boca, le costaba respirar, su pulso estaba totalmente fuera de control, su visión estaba todo borroso y oscuro._

 _-No quería usar esto, pero no me dejas mas opción. Shredder tiene peores planes para ti, si me lo dices ahora evitaras más dolor y morirás sin sentir nada. Yo mismo me encargare de sedarte cuando hagamos la disección-Leonardo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, aun cuando oía como si estuviera hablando desde el otro lado de un túnel, era capaz de saber a qué se refería._

 _-Pu...pudre...te...-Susurro Leo viendo como una tercera jeringa hacia su aparición._

 _-Eres un idiota-El hombre dijo inyectándole el contenido una vez más en el tubo conectando a su brazo. Esta vez Leo no pudo evitar los gritos de dolor que escapaban de su garganta, grito tras grito, el dolor era el peor que Leo hubiese sentido en toda su vida. Su visión se oscureció y se sintió hundir una vez más en el pozo oscuro de la inconsciencia, pero esta vez con el quemante y fuerte dolor que no lo abandono incluso en su último momento de lucidez. Bishop movió la cabeza negativamente-Te lo dije, desde mañana pasarás a ser el juguete de Shredder y su grupo. Yo estaré investigando las muestras que tomaré de ti-Miro a su ayudante-Encárgate de tomar una muestra de cada cosa, piel, sangre, saliva, semen, bilis...absolutamente todo, incluso si debes tomar muestras de tejidos internos lo haces, tienes tiempo, estará inconsciente un buen poco y tenemos hasta mañana con él, así que toma todo lo que podemos usar. Incluso si es invasivo-Con eso dejo a su ayudante con otros dos más para tomar todo lo que Bishop y por supuesto Stockman podrían necesitar._

 _Sam observo a la criatura en los grilletes, su piel lucia de un verde totalmente enfermizo, sudor caía sobre el suelo dado que había quedado con la cabeza que casi tocaba su pecho y podía notar que la respiración parecía trabajosa y débil, tomando unos guantes se los coloco para comenzar a hacer su trabajo._

Presente. Lugar desconocido. Leonardo pov.

Leo aun sentía las heridas que causaron toda la tortura que tuvo que pasar en ese sitio, cada dolor, cada herida, cada experimento. Siempre estremecía su cuerpo. Odiaba lo que tuvo que pasar, pero odiaba más que su propia familia lo hirió peor de lo que Shredder lo hizo.

Presente Raph pov.

El ninja de rojo salió en silencio de la guarida. Splinter estaba a media hora de salir de su habitación para comenzar los entrenamientos, pero como siempre, él no iba a estar. Desde que Leo huyera había dejado de entrenar al saber la razón por la cual Leo escapo de ellos. Se sentía miserable por haber sido un monstruoso hermano, pero aun mas por no haber hecho algo distinto antes de que el daño fuera demasiado y hacer lo mismo que Donnie con Mikey hacían con Leo cuando este se recupero de sus heridas. Splinter era peor que todos, se encerraba en el dojo con Leonardo hasta el punto en que este terminaba inconsciente en el tatami del lugar de entrenamiento, sangrando y con golpes en distintas partes de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué tanta preparación en el rescate, cuando ellos habían hecho algo peor en un propio miembro de la familia?

 _Flashback 6. Cocina guarida Familia Hamato._

 _Raphael observaba los mapas de borrador que Donnie había podido imprimir sobre la guarida de Shredder, pero el problema era que no mostraba donde se encontraban las celdas. Lugar donde suponían debía de estar encerrado su hermano mayor. La espera y la incertidumbre de saber si su hermano estaba vivo o no lo estaban volviendo loco. Poniéndose de pie comenzó a pasearse una vez más, Mikey lo miro con su rostro apoyado sobre la mesa. Donnie aun no salía del laboratorio, estaba esperando a que apareciera con algún plan de rescate._

 _-¡Chicos!-La voz de Donnie les llego desde el laboratorio. Mikey y Raph cruzaron una mirada justo antes de que el ninja de morado apareciera en la cocina con unas hojas en sus manos-Tengo una forma de conseguir el sitio donde tienen a Leo-Empezó sentándose frente a sus dos hermanos y separando las hojas en la mesa. Parecían ser horarios con fotos de personas en la parte de arriba de cada una-Encontré los horarios de las personas que trabajan en el laboratorio de Bishop...Él está trabajando con Shredder en este momento y está haciendo equipo con Stockman-Explico mostrando el horario de ambos-También encontré el horario de todas las personas que están conectadas de una u otra forma con él y este de aquí es el del asistente personal de Bishop-Dijo separando una de las hojas-Se llama Samuel Hasteine y se encarga de realizar todos los trabajos sucios de Bishop y Stockman, tenemos su horario desde que ingresa al lugar hasta que sale de este. Si logramos capturarlo y sacarle la información sobre el sitio donde tienen a Leo, podremos ir a rescatarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde-Raphael miro el hombre en la fotografía. Todo dependía de extraer la información de ese humano, ojala que no fuera demasiado tarde._

 _-Muy bien. Hoy mismo lo iré a capturar cuando baje el sol-Dijo con seriedad haciendo sonar sus nudillos._

 _-Entonces a las siete debemos estar moviéndonos. Este tal Samuel Hasteine sale a las ocho de la noche tenemos el resto del día para prepararnos a hacer algo que no nos gustará, pero es la única forma en que podamos rescatar a Leo y traerlo a casa-Donnie murmuro poniéndose de pie-Entonces a las cuatro revisaremos el plan y a las seis y media comenzamos a movernos. Es mejor que a las siete, de esa manera tendremos más tiempo de ver con cuidado donde capturaremos a este Samuel y donde haremos el interrogatorio-Recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos ninjas se marcharon a sus respectivos sitios en silencios._

 _fin flashback6._

Nada tenía sentido en realidad. Si tan solo hubiera pensado las cosas con más claridad, dejando de lado los comentarios de Splinter y de sus otros dos hermanos. Él habría hecho algo distinto. Se suponía que era un testarudo, que jamás seguía al resto y le gustaba hacer lo que él quería. Pero aun así causo un daño terrible a su hermano mayor y ahora él no quería verlos. Sentándose en una parte bastante de las alcantarillas que quedaban a casi una hora de su hogar. Prefirió esperar a que el entrenamiento terminará para poder regresar.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Desde ahora en adelante los flashback tendrán números que los identificarán para hacer más sencilla la lectura. No se olviden de dejar sus review. Gracias por leer.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Recuerdos de una Tortura P2

_**Hola de nuevo. Estoy intentando avanzar lo máximo posible antes de entrar a clases ya que con eso no me quedará mucho tiempo para actualizar. Pero como he dicho no pienso abandonar esta ni ninguna de mis historia con las tortugas ninjas. Y como me voy de vacaciones por unos días a la playa escapando del tremendo calor de mi ciudad, no voy a poder escribir ni revisar actualizaciones de ningún tipo. Los reviews los responderé en cuanto llegué de la playa. Así que no se olviden de dejar sus reviews al final de la historia, por favor.**_

 _ **Disclamer: Ningún personaje de las tortugas ninjas me pertenece, son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de sus respectivos creadores.**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Recuerdos de una Tortura. Parte 2.**_

El ex líder entro a un abandonado edificio y se dirigió a uno de los pisos superiores teniendo cuidado de no llamar la atención de los otros residentes de ese lugar. Todos personas sin hogar que les agradaba pasar la noche bajo techo. Él se quedaba en una habitación media destruida casi en el último piso. Era un antiguo edifico departamental que había sido incendiado años atrás y jamás había vuelto a ser reconstruido y quedo abandonado. Solo los primeros cuatro pisos estaban completamente quemados, pero solo el interior. La demás estructura estaba intacta, a pesar de que muchos de los departamentos estaban infectados de ratas, no tenían vidrios, y una que otra pared había sido destruida por el mal tiempo. Pero su habitación, o al menos donde siempre se quedaba era bastante cómodo para él. Y cuando llovía el deteriorado edificio siempre se llenaba de los sin hogar para cobijarlos del frio y de la lluvia. De vez en cuando un joven sin hogar, le dejaba fuera de la puerta de la habitación donde se quedaba frazadas viejas, pero que no necesitaban mayor cuidado, y algún que otro alimento. Leo no sabía quién era el que hacia eso por él, pero cada dos o tres días esa persona le dejaba esas cosas para luego escapar al ser descubierto. Suponía que debía de ser alguien más que se quedaba cerca de su habitación y lo veía retornar sin nada para abrigarse. Después de todo, entre indigentes se ayudaban. Esa era la ley en la calle.

-Ni mis hermanos le importo que Splinter me mandará a la superficie aun cuando había una tormenta de nieve...congelado como llegue me dejaron tirado en la entrada de la guarida, hasta que desperté por mi mismo para arrastrarme a mi habitación-Murmuro cerrando la puerta de su pequeña habitación a la cual le faltaba dos vidrios, pero siempre estaba abrigado y prendiendo una vela para iluminar el lugar se saco el mojado abrigo y secándose lo mejor que pudo. Tomo un pedazo de pan algo viejo y untándolo en el agua para ablandarlo, lo comió. Se recostó en un viejo colchón que rescato de la basura y se quedo mirando como el cielo se iluminaba con los truenos y relámpagos que rugían con fuerzas. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando, hasta que se quedo dormido. Mas recuerdos de su tiempo como prisionero surgieron mientras dormía, plagándolo de malas memorias.

Flashback 7. _Laboratorio de Bishop. Guarida de Shredder._

 _Bishop revisaba y analizaba todas las muestras que su asistente había tomado de la tortuga. Desde allí podía oír los gritos de dolor que lanzaba el ninja. Hun y Shredder estaban con él en la celda, llevaban días torturándolo mientras lo interrogaba, pero la tortuga era demasiado terco y no respondía las preguntas o no mostraba señal de rendirse pronto. Si la parte de su interrogatorio había fallado, aun con todas las drogas que le había dado, lo que Shredder y su estudiante le estaban haciendo sonaba mucho peor._

 _-Tortuga idiota. Desperdicio la oportunidad de tener un final indoloro y ahora sufrirá las consecuencias. Deseara haberme dicho lo que le pregunte...pero sé que rogará a que lo maten cuando Shredder acabe con él-Murmuro escribiendo lo que los análisis mostraban en las pantallas-Stockman-Llamo a su colega quien revisaba otra parte de la secuencia de las muestras que tenían._

 _-¿Qué?-Pregunto sin levantar la vista de sus papeles._

 _-Aún necesitaremos más muestras de la tortuga. Samuel no saco todo lo que le pedí, pero prefiero que alguien más capacitado lo haga. Después de todo necesito liquido del encéfalo, liquido espinal, muestra de la medula. Y para eso se necesita ser cuidadoso-Dijo poniéndose de pie. Stockman asintió terminando de anotar sus datos._

 _-¿Nada más?-Bishop asintió-Bien, no tardo, le diré a Shredder que por el momento termine su interrogatorio, después de todo no nos ayudará en nada si mata al espécimen antes de tiempo-Con eso tomo los instrumentos que necesitaría para los procedimientos y salió del laboratorio. Los gritos de dolor se hacían mas fuertes con los pasos que daba hacia la celda. Al detenerse frente a la puerta donde el espécimen se encontraba la abrió, gemidos, respiración laboriosa y el olor de sangre le llego apenas dio un paso al interior. Shredder se detuvo con un instrumento que no reconocía, pero que estaba manchado de sangre-Lo siento, Bishop me mando a realizar unos procedimientos en el espécimen-Explico mostrando los aparatos-Además necesitamos al espécimen vivo si queremos continuar estudiándolo para luego realizar el experimento que estamos planeando._

 _Shredder dio un paso hacia atrás-Date prisa. Aún no acabo con él. Quiero respuestas y el monstruo no me los está dando-Stockman asintió, dejando las cosas en la mesa de la esquina de la celda miro a Hun._

 _-Tengo que bajarlo y necesitare que lo sujetes. El procedimiento es muy doloroso y lo necesito quieto-Leo quien tenía la cabeza casi tocando su plastrón intento levantar la cabeza para mirar a Stockman, pero el tan solo levantar un centímetro le causo que su visión se oscureciera un más de lo que ya estaba. Shredder lo llevaba torturando hacia horas, comenzó con choque eléctricos y luego siguió con quemarlo con una maquina que le iba colocando en cada parte de su cuerpo haciendo que humo y olor a piel quemada impregnara el aire de la celda. Luego continuo con azotes y tras eso saco un instrumento largo y afilado que causo que cortes profundos surgieran de los sitios donde este tocaba, en ese momento podía sentir como su plastrón de movía con su respiración, sangre manaba de forma continua de las uniones de estos donde Shredder había cortado, sabía que había sido muy profundo y había lastimado la piel unida a su plastrón dejando el interior de su cuerpo expuesto. Un hilo de sangre se colaba por la comisura de sus labios, las heridas recibidas en el ataque estaban infectándose y la fiebre comenzaba a aparecer. Si no lograba salir de allí pronto, no sabía cuánto mas aguantaría. Además sabía bien que le habían hecho algo mientras estaba inconsciente tras recibir las dosis de las drogas de mano de Bishop, y ahora al parecer querían continuar con eso._

 _Sintió que lo bajaban de donde estaba. Sus manos y tobillos aun sujetos por los grilletes, colocándolo boca abajo escucho unos sonidos extraños, sin darle tiempo de prepararse un dolor tremendo surgió a nivel de su nuca y que se fue extendiendo al resto de su cuerpo, mas gritos salieron de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlos, su mente no funcionaba con normalidad...Todo comenzaba a oscurecerse una vez mas y sus ojos se cerraron dejando paso solo a un silencio sepulcral._

 _Fin flashback 7._

Un trueno bastante fuerte lo despertó de su horrendo sueño. Mirando alrededor, se dio cuenta que debía de haber dormido un par de horas como máximo. Nunca podía dormir mucho por todos los recuerdos que no lo dejaban en paz. No entendía tanto odio que su familia le tenía. No entendía que había hecho mal y siempre se cuestiono su posición en su familia. Colocándose de lado intento regresar a dormir, mientras veía el oscuro cielo a través de su ventana.

Presente. Raph pov.

De nuevo Splinter lo miraba como si hubiera dicho una gran estupidez. No era incomprensible el querer tener a Leo de regreso con ellos. Pero su padre se oponía rotundamente a dejar entrar a su hijo mayor a la casa cuando la había abandonado por su propia cuenta.

-Leonardo dejo la guarida sin que se le expulsará de aquí. No tiene derecho a regresar. Ha violado las reglas que les enseñe desde niños. Y un líder que abandona su propio clan solo merece la muerte-Declaro con una frialdad que dejo sin aliento a Raphael. Esa misma frialdad se había apoderado de Donnie y ahora lo estaba haciendo con Mikey. Solo él deseaba pedir perdón por todo el daño que a su hermano mayor le había causado. Y de nuevo el mismo pensamiento de cuando Leo fue secuestrado regreso a su mente cuando dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación donde se encerró, cansado de ver los ojos sin vida de sus hermanos y de su padre. Esa ya no era su familia pero tenía que hacer algo para cambiar lo que estaba pasando con ellos...antes que ya no hubiera marcha atrás.

Flashback8. Estacionamiento desconocido.

 _Donnie miraba el sitio donde había calculado que el asistente de Bishop pasaría. Por dos días habían intentando capturar a este asistente llamado Samuel, pero nada resultaba. Raphael estaba molesto, nervioso y preocupado, nadie sabía que podía estarle pasando a Leo en manos de Shredder y Bishop._

 _-¡Tenemos que sacar a Leo de allí!-Exclamo Raph mirando con desesperación a sus dos hermanos menores. No quería tomar las responsabilidades de Leonardo, después de todo había visto lo que Splinter hacia con él y realmente quería evitar eso. Mejor Leo que él, de eso estaba seguro._

 _-¡Lo sé Raph! Pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer, si entramos allá sin un plan o al menos un sitio donde sabemos tienen a Leo, solo iríamos a nuestra propia muerte-Explico Donnie mirando a Raph con rostro cansado y totalmente desesperado. Ese era el único sentimiento que los tres hermanos tenían esos días. No podía decir que odiaba tener que ponerse en peligro para salvar a Leonardo. Se suponía que era el líder y que debía evitar cosas como estas, y ahora los ponía a todos en peligro con este rescate._

 _Mikey quien estaba en silencio miro hacia el estacionamiento, ya no podían esperar más. Tenían que capturar a ese hombre esa misma noche antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

 _Fin flashback8._

Raph pov. Presente

-Lo siento Leo...lo siento-Murmuro un dormido Raph mientras se mecía suavemente en su hamaca. El silencio reinaba en la guarida, cada uno de los Hamato solos en sus respectivos lugares. Pero el ninja de rojo sentía que el único que pensaba en Leo era él y nadie más en esa destruida familia que vivía.

Presente Leonardo pov.

Llevaba más de dos horas intentando dormir sin conseguirlo. El insomnio era otro de sus muchos problemas. Sus ojos fijos en la ventana veía la lluvia caer con fuerzas, el sonido de los truenos y los relámpagos que iluminaban el oscuro cielo de New York no servían para animarlo a dormir de nuevo.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo mis hermanos?-Se pregunto cerrando los ojos. Seguramente debían de estar durmiendo, Donnie en el laboratorio trabajando en algún experimento mientras sus otros dos hermanos dormían en sus habitaciones...¿Y Splinter? La vieja rata que solo lo trato como si fuera un esclavo. Quien no lo dejaba dormir más de un par de horas antes de hacerlo levantar para mandarlo a correr por la ciudad por dos horas para luego realizar una rutina de ejercicios mientras él dormía en su habitación. Leo no podía regresar a la cama temiendo que si Splinter se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho lo castigará peor que antes. Cada castigo era peor y cada vez que fracasaba el castigo era tan severo que muchas veces terminaba en el suelo del dojo sangrando copiosamente, heridas abiertas causadas por las armas de Splinter, apenas consciente para ver como la rata sonreía y dándole un golpe en el rostro con su cola, lo dejaba en el piso para hacer como si nada malo ocurrió. Siempre solo, terminaba arrastrándose hasta su habitación para encerrarse y tratar sus heridas. Donnie no le importaba ver la sangre que iba del dojo a su habitación y lo dejaba solo en su agonía. Raphael lo criticaba y le decía que se merecía lo que le pasaba y Mikey no le hacía ni el menor caso. Nada se comparaba, ni siquiera lo que vivió a manos de sus enemigos.

Inicio Flashback 9.

 _Leonardo sintió que su conciencia se aclaraba un poco. Su cuerpo completo temblaba por el dolor que sentía, su pecho lo sentía pesado, su respiración era dificultosa, su cuerpo no le respondía a sus comandos. Su pecho se apretó y una tos que sacudió todo su cuerpo le hizo gruñir de dolor. Podía sentir como sangre manaba de sus heridas que se había abierto por la tos que lo azoto. Su visión era borrosa, su cerebro funcionaba con una lentitud tremenda. Sus brazos estaban entumecidos por estar en la misma posición por varios días, sabía que habían pasado días desde que lo capturaran, las heridas que había recibido las sentía calientes y estaban seguramente infectadas, la de su muñeca era la que mas podía sentir por el dolor que le causaba._

 _-Veo que aun vives espécimen-Una voz dijo a unos pocos metros de él. Leo ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para levantar la vista-Hoy tendremos un largo día donde veremos cuales parte de tu cuerpo son más sensibles y débiles al ataque tortuga-Pasos se le acercaron y Bishop apareció en su rango de visión-Y cuando acabemos con todo eso...Sacare cada uno de tus órganos y los pondré en frascos, tu esqueleto será puesto a la venta y tu cabeza se la daré a Shredder. Todo acabara pronto-Leonardo no dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos y soltó el aire con dificultad de sus pulmones. Al parecer su tiempo se estaba acabando y moriría allí, solo y con dolor._

Fin flashback9.

Leonardo pov. Presente.

El dolor y todo el sufrimiento que vivo en el tiempo que estuvo cautivo, no era nada comparado con lo que tuvo que pasar después. No entendía porque siempre lo trataron mal, porque nadie se preocupaba por él como un ser vivo, porque solo esperaron a que sanará para seguir con el maltrato nuevamente. Los recuerdos lo abrumaban, desde ese día. Ese maldito día.

Sus hermanos le habían dicho que planearon su rescate y habían decidió sacarlo de allí. ¿Para qué? No sabía, al fin de cuentas eran aún más crueles que sus enemigos. Pero a pesar de eso jamás se uniría a los malos. A su forma se enfrentaba con ellos intentando no llamar la atención de su familia o la que fue su familia en el pasado.

Raph pov. Presente.

Un grito despertó a Raph de su sueño. Incorporándose se dio cuenta que era Mikey quien gritaba desde su habitación. Seguramente había tenido otra pesadilla. Al parecer el peso de conciencia era bastante en su hermano menor, pero ni siquiera con ese castigo que su propia mente le daba cada noche le hacía cambiar de parecer con respecto a Leo.

Inicio Flashback10.

 _Azotea, edificio desconocido._

 _-Vamos-Ordeno Raph al ver al sujeto caminar por el estacionamiento como si nada malo estuviera haciendo. Por fin tendrían un medio para ingresar a la guarida de Shredder y rescatar a su hermano de allí. Día tras día la misión terminaba en fracaso. Ese tal Samuel jamás aparecía donde Donnie pensaba podía ir, pero aunque la esperanza de rescatar a Leo con vida se hacía pequeña, no se rendirían hasta sacarlo de donde lo tuvieran. Al menos esa tarde iba como querían. El hombre caminaba lentamente sin saber lo que le esperaba._

 _Donnie tomo una jeringa con un liquido que había preparado antes. Un tranquilizante leve que dejaría al sujeto quieto pero despierto-Si, no perdamos más tiempo-Con eso los tres se dirigieron en completo sigilo hacia donde Samuel se dirigía. Ninguna persona pasaba por allí lo cual dejaba el ambiente adecuado para lo que se venía._

 _Raph hizo unas señas con sus manos a Mikey quien asintió y se movió al lado contrario de ellos. Donnie se abrió a su derecha mientras él tomaba la izquierda. Los tres cruzaron una mirada y antes de darle tiempo de moverse o siquiera hablar, Donnie le inyecto el paralizante y lo sujeto cuando este cayó en sus brazos. Los ojos del hombre iban de una tortuga a otra, el miedo se reflejaba en ellos._

 _-Al Battle Shell-Ordeno Raph ayudando a Donnie con el peso del hombre. Metiéndolo al interior del vehículo lo amarraron a la silla que usualmente usaba Leo._

 _-Yo comienzo con esto-Susurro Donnie antes de que Raph hiciera algo que empeorara la situación-¿Donde se encuentra nuestro hermano?-Pregunto sin perder tiempo-Sabemos que trabajas para Bishop y Stockman y también sabemos todo lo que haces. Así que será mejor no mentir o te juro que no dudare en matar a tu mujer e hija-La voz de Donnie había bajado en volumen y sonaba extraña a los oídos de sus dos hermanos. Jamás habían oído tal voz en su hermano de morado, sonaba amenazante. Totalmente diferente de su tono suave y tranquilizador que generalmente usaba con las personas._

 _Samuel, cuyo día parecía ir de mal en peor tembló ante la mirada de la tortuga con antifaz morado. No sabía si decirle lo que pedían ya que si o si terminaría muerto. Mantuvo su boca cerrada pero el miedo solo creció cuando la otra tortuga de antifaz rojo dio un golpe a la pared y se paro frente a él._

 _-¡Habla bastardo!-Ordeno tomándolo por sus cabellos con fuerza sacando varios de raíz. Samuel gruño de dolor, pero aun así no dijo nada-Si eso es lo que quieres-Tomo su sí de su cinturón y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, ni a sus dos hermanos, ni al hombre sentado en la silla le clavo la punta del arma profundamente en la pierna. Samuel no pudo esta vez guardar silencio y un grito de dolor paso sus labios-¡Habla!_

 _-Raph, nosotros hablamos de esta..._

 _-¡Cállate Donnie! ¡Este bastardo sabe donde esta nuestro hermano y no saldrá de aquí con vida si no dice donde diablos lo tienen!-Grito con furia el ninja de rojo moviendo el sí de un lado a otro causando que la herida sangrara mas todavía-¡Di donde tienen a Leonardo!_

 _Samuel quien ya lloraba a causa del dolor apretó los ojos-Labo...laboratorio...las celdas...las celdas que están cerca...del laboratorio...principal...-Gimió mientras Raphael continuaba moviendo el sai en su pierna más profundo hasta que toco el hueso y esta vez un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta resonando en las paredes del vehículo, el cual para alivio de los ninjas era a prueba de ruidos._

 _-Señala el lugar en el mapa-Ordeno Donnie tomando la posición a su costado con un mapa de la guarida de Shredder en sus manos, le soltó una de las manos a Samuel para que pudiera mostrarles la celda. Mikey, quien estaba arrinconado lucia pálido por lo que Raph había hecho. Donnie sabía que a su hermano de rojo se le había pasado la mano, pero había funcionado la tortura, iba a ocuparse de la herida una vez que les diera el sitio exacto de donde estaba encerrado Leo._

 _En cuanto la mano de Sam señalo el sitio, el ninja de antifaz rojo lo tomo por el cuello y lo ato más firmemente en donde estaba-Te vas a quedar aquí...ya veremos que haremos contigo. Si mi hermano está muy mal herido, te lo cobrare a ti-Donnie poso una de sus manos en el hombro de Raph._

 _-Prepárate, en cuanto le vende la herida a este humano iremos por Leo-Ordeno tomando una bolsa con vendas y sin darle gran limpieza a la herida que Raph había causado a la pierna del sujeto, rodeo la herida solo para detener la hemorragia. No pensaba darle el tratamiento que sabia podía darle porque sabía que Leo estaba herido y seguramente a nadie le importo ayudarle. Además ninguna persona que trabajara para Shredder o Bishop merecía algún tipo de clemencia._

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y estamos a punto de llegar al tiempo cronológico actual. De esta manera será más sencilla la lectura que estoy segura los ha confundido un poco. Recuerden que no todo es lo que parece. Cualquier duda lo dejan en sus reviews que como dije los responderé este fin de semana. Nos leemos pronto.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Recuerdos de una Tortura 3

_**HOLA! A todas las mujeres espero que hayan tenido un bonito día. Y como dije antes, si es que leyeron el capítulo de La Oscuridad de la Mente, hoy es mi cumpleaños, así que les traigo un regalito para ustedes. Espero escuchar de ustedes, recuerden (Aunque sea repetitiva) que son por sus reviews que sigo escribiendo.**_

 _ **Disclamer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores...**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Recuerdos de una Tortura 3.**_

Presente Leonardo pov.

¿Alguna vez se preocuparon de verdad por mi? Leonardo pensó con amargura. Se sentía tan solo. No quería contactar a April para no tener que darle explicación de porque huyo de casa. Y aún mas, para no encontrarse con alguno de sus hermanos. Cuando los veía peleando, Donnie era quien los lideraba. Nunca había visto a Donnie tan frio y calculador con sus movimientos y estrategias. Usaba a Raph y a Mikey como simples peones en un juego de ajedrez. Notaba que Raph no hacia lo que le decía, mientras Mikey hacia todo lo que le ordenaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Después de la pelea. Donnie comenzaba a criticar a Raph de una manera que él nunca hizo. La critica era tan severa y completamente inapropiada que por el rostro de su hermano de rojo solo señalaba que no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía. Lo cual era un alivio, las palabras de Donnie eran ofensivas y siempre diciendo que Leo nunca hizo un gran trabajo en controlarlo y por eso ahora él tenía que pagar las consecuencias de las malas decisiones y de lo blando que Leo, como líder, había sido. Un bueno para nada. Esa frase se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Miro desde la ventana el exterior. Por el color de las nubes, podía decir que estaba amaneciendo. Un escalofrió recorrió su costado donde unas cicatrices eran visibles...cicatrices de su tiempo a manos de Bishop.

 _de Leonardo._

 _Bishop acabo con su pequeño experimento para ver que tan sensible era el área del plastrón en sus costados. Lo cual para satisfacción de él era demasiado y causaba gran dolor ante cualquier tipo de herida, electricidad o golpes. Su caparazón resulto ser más firme y no causaba tanto dolor a no ser que por los espacios de estos fuera incrustado algún tipo de cuchilla filosa. Ahora debía seguir con el plastrón en sí. Necesitaba saber si ese material tan elástico que las tortugas mutantes poseían era parecido al caparazón o diferente._

 _Fin flashback11._

Presente. Leo pov.

El sol ya había salido. Así que Leo decidió que era momento de esperar. Y si podía de descansar, por las incontables noches de insomnio que llevaba en los últimos meses. Un dolor subió por su pierna derecha y haciendo un gesto de dolor cerró los ojos.

-Aunque quieras que regrese Raph. No puedo olvidar que también me heriste y me dejaste marcado de por vida-Murmuro recordando el filo del sai de Raph en su hueso. Donnie no lo ayudo y Leo tuvo que hacerse cargo de curar su propia herida y de su recuperación. Donnie solo lo miraba con desdén mientras Leo, caminando apoyado en el muro, dejando un rastro de sangre en el suelo tomo lo que necesitaba del laboratorio. Ninguno de sus hermano lo ayudo, Raph no le pidió disculpas y Splinter lo obligo a entrenar y a salir a correr aun teniendo una herida tan grave en su pierna. Por ese motivo, y por el poco cuidado que le dio a su herida, la pierna había quedado con secuelas y cada vez que la temperatura bajaba, dolía ferozmente y una leve cojera era perceptible cuando caminaba.

Presente Raph pov.

Raph no se levanto para ver si su hermano menor estaba bien. Merecía cada pesadilla que tenia y no que lo consolaran por todo lo que también hizo con Leo. Ninguno de ellos se salvaba de no haber maltratado de una u otra forma a su hermano mayor. Cuantas veces Leo era dejado en el piso del dojo desangrándose cuando tenían un sparring con él, cuantas veces Donnie no atendió a Leo cuando estaba tan enfermo que ni siquiera podía levantarse de la cama y Splinter tomándolo de las colas de su máscara lo terminaba arrastrando hasta el dojo para que entrenará sin importar si tenía una fiebre alta o apenas podía permanecer de pie. Cuantas veces Mikey lo dejaba sin comer o simplemente le daba las comidas ya vencidas, y cuando Leo buscaba comida en la cocina no encontraba nada porque Mikey dejaba todo bajo llave. Habían sido crueles con su hermano mayor, pero de lo que el mismo Shredder fue con Leo cuando lo tomo prisionero.

 _Flashback12._

 _Afuera de la guarida de Shredder._

 _Donnie reviso las cámaras tras haberse metido en el sistema de seguridad del lugar. Los pasillos estaban siendo vigilados, los que llevaban al laboratorio estaban siendo resguardados de forma cuidadosa y no se veía un punto por donde ingresar sin llamar la atención._

 _-Tendremos que encontrar una manera de llamar la atención y de esa forma hacer que todos se alejen de los pasillos para poder entrar y sacar a Leo-Murmuro no convencido con su propio plan. Leo era quien planeaba y él se encargaba de desarmar las armas o de curar las heridas que se causaban en las peleas. No sabía cómo Leo lo hacía pero era capaz de ver diferentes escenarios y de crear planes que siempre terminaban bien._

 _-Podemos colocar una bomba en la entrada y crear un caos para poder entrar por el lado del laboratorio, hacernos cargo de los que quedan y tomar a Leo y salir rápidamente de allí sin tener que pelear mucho-Raph agrego viendo las imágenes-Hay que pedirle la ayuda a Casey y April-Musito sacando su Shell cell._

 _Fin flashback12._

Presente. Raph pov.

Si tanto trabajo les costó sacarlo de la guarida de Shredder para torturarlo mas cuando sano por completo. No entendía porque lo hicieron. Posiblemente su hermano hubiera estado mejor con ellos que con su propia familia.

Presente. Leonardo pov.

Necesitaba meditar. Su centro no estaba fijo, desde que escapara de la guarida que no era capaz de meditar como correspondía. No que en la guarida era capaz de eso con todas las malas palabras, golpes y maltratos del cual fue víctima por tanto tiempo. Nunca comprendió porqué Splinter simplemente lo dejo donde los encontró y se llevo a sus hermanos. Desde el principio mostro una diferencia con él. Siempre al que le exigía mas, siempre al que le ordenaba hacer cosas hasta que colapsaba, siempre al que no cuidaba cuando enfermaba. Pero Leo siempre tuvo la esperanza de que todo eso cambiara. Lástima que fue solo un estúpido sueño de su parte. Bishop le había dado un trato especial, pero no de la forma que él quisiera cuando estuvo prisionero de Shredder.

 _Flashback13._

 _Leonardo entreabrió los ojos. Su cuerpo dolía como nunca antes, podía sentir como su sangre caía de forma continua al suelo, se sentía mareado y completamente agotado. No podía ver bien y le costaba respirar. Estaba acostado sobre una cama de metal de forma vertical. Bishop sonrió al verlo despierto._

 _-Que bien que despertase para lo que te tengo preparado. así podre medir de una mejor forma cuánto dolor sientes-Leonardo solo cerro de nuevo sus ojos y espero a que el dolor que Bishop iba a darle llegara de una vez por todas._

 _Una explosión hizo retumbar las paredes. Bishop se detuvo y marchando a paso rápido a la puerta grito el nombre de alguien quien Leo no llego a reconocer. El dolor era demasiado intenso y no podía pensar con claridad. Su mente entraba y salía de la inconsciencia, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a soportar toda la tortura que Bishop le estaba causando. Solo esperaba que sus hermanos estuvieran bien donde fuera que estaban. No era necesario que lo rescataran, prefería la muerte que seguir viviendo una vida llena de decepciones y maltrato por parte de su padre y de todas las discusiones y peleas con sus hermanos menores. Escucho voces lejanas y todo se oscureció a su alrededor._

 _Fin flashback13._

Presente. Leo pov

Cuando pensaba en todas las veces que perdió el conocimiento durante su cautiverio, todo el dolor del cual fue víctima...no entendía porque seguía vivo cuando debería estar muerto y el mundo se libraría de una carga como él. Eso era, un estorbo que no hacía nada más que ocupar espacio en el mundo. Siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería.

Donatello pov. Presente.

El ninja de morado saco una fotografía de su escritorio. En esa foto salían los cuatro junto a Splinter. Era una foto que les había tomando April un año después de conocerla. El rostro de cada uno se veía alegre a excepción del rostro de su hermano mayor. Splinter de pie al lado de él lo tenía firmemente sujeto de un brazo, solo para causarle dolor, no porque había hecho algo malo. A Splinter le gustaba lastimar a Leo en cualquier parte y circunstancias, y Leonardo no podía hacer nada más que guardar silencio. Sabía que su hermano estaba mejor afuera, no cerca de seres como ellos que no habían hecho otra cosa más que dañarlo...que herirlo. No sabía porque jamás se preocupo de Leo, pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento, había sido su forma de lidiar con el abuso que Splinter le daba a su hermano y del mismo abuso que ellos le daban solo por diversión. En su caso, para no tener problemas con Splinter. Su fachada era una mentira. Realmente quería a su hermano mayor, pero con Splinter viendo cada uno de sus movimientos, era mejor pretender que odiaba a Leo y había hecho un excelente trabajo si Leo decidió huir de ellos después de todo. Aún recordaba cómo se sintió cuando encontró a Leo al interior de la guarida de Shredder. Aún con todas esas heridas, esperaba que su hermano no sobreviviera, de esa manera por fin descansaría en paz de todo lo que le habían hecho en su vida.

Flashback14.

 _Donnie se quedo viendo a su hermano mayor, inconsciente y con horrendas heridas en su cuerpo. Nunca creyó que Bishop, Shredder o Stockman hicieran algo tan malo en contra de su hermano mayor. Acercándose a él le coloco dos dedos en la yugular buscando el pulso, para su calma, pudo encontrar el lento y débil latido del corazón de su hermano. Pero era muy malo y necesitaba atención medica de inmediato. Para su sorpresa, Leo comenzó a gemir débilmente mientras sus ojos se iban abriendo lentamente._

 _Leo parpadeo, su cuerpo le dolía bastante pero podía sentir que estaba con alguien conocido. El olor que le llegaba era familiar y podía sentir que era liberado de sus amarras._

 _-Todo va a estar bien Leo-Susurro Donnie mirando alrededor en busca de sus otros hermanos. Raph apareció detrás de unos foot ninjas quienes le habían tapado el paso. Mikey detrás de él con sus armas girando velozmente mientras miraba a Donnie quien en ese momento ya sostenía a Leo en sus brazos._

 _Escapando de todo el desastre en el edificio. Donnie con sus hermanos colocaron a Leo al interior del Battle Shell y se dirigieron rápidamente a la guarida donde podrían curar todas las heridas en el cuerpo de su hermano mayor, quien aun permanecía despierto, pero en un completo silencio. Sus ojos perniabierto fijos en el techo del vehículo mientras respiraba con dificultad. Donnie le había puesto una máscara de oxigeno para ayudarlo a respirar mejor y estaba atendiendo las heridas que eran más sencillas de tratar._

 _-¿Leo? ¿Me escuchas?-Pregunto Donnie revisando sus signos vitales una vez más. Seguían bastante erráticos y débiles. Leo movió levemente la cabeza hacia él-Debes permanecer despierto un poco más. Cuando lleguemos a la guarida te colocaré un sedante para que puedas descansar sin dolor-Explico mientras le vendaba una herida en su antebrazo derecho. El ninja de azul pestañeo levemente en señal de entendimiento. Una vez que vendo todas las heridas en el cuerpo de su hermano, lo mejor que podía levanto el brazo menos herido de Leo y lo paso por detrás de su cuello y de esa manera comenzó a caminar hacia el sitio por donde habían entrado. Mikey luchaba para mantener a los foot ninjas alejados mientras Raph le despejaba el camino. Un leve gruñido de Mikey le hizo voltear para ver que un foot ninja le había causado un corte en el brazo de su hermano menor. Raph atacando a los foot ninjas empujo a Mikey del medio y lanzo varias bombas de humo al piso. Rápidamente salieron del lugar y llevando a Leo al Battle Shell comenzaron a alejarse del lugar._

 _-¿Cómo esta Leo?-Pregunto Raph desde el asiento de conductor. Miraba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor para ver a su hermano mayor a quien por la prisa de salir del lugar no logro ver bien._

 _Donnie reviso una vez más los signos vitales de su hermano mayor-Aguantando, pero realmente necesitamos llegar pronto a la guarida para curar esas heridas y revisar que más le hicieron en ese lugar-Respondió haciendo lo máximo por darle atención a las heridas más severas en el cuerpo de Leonardo. El ninja de azul, cerraba los ojos en intervalos, luchando por permanecer despierto a pesar de sus severas heridas. Pero el pensamiento de regresar a la guarida, donde sabia Splinter no estaría contento con el hecho de haber sido capturado, no era para nada alentador. Y sobre todo sus hermanos una vez que estuviera bien, volverían a comportarse mal con él y a causarle problemas que terminaba con él siendo castigado por Splinter con duros entrenamientos y poco descanso. Pero con todo eso, su cuerpo comenzó a apagarse, sus ojos no quisieron abrirse nuevamente y la oscuridad lo rodeo._

 _Mikey había estado callado todo el rato, una mano sobre su costado derecho, su piel lucia algo pálida y sudorosa-No me siento...muy bien-Susurro antes de que cayera de costado y perdiera el sentido. Donnie se quedo viendo a su hermano menor sin saber que había ocurrido. Pero al notar una mancha de sangre que iba aumentando a un lado de su hermano, decidió verificar. Leonardo estaría bien solo unos momentos, en la guarida lo atendería mejor, pero lo que había pasado con su hermano de naranjo le llamo la atención. Moviéndolo un poco, noto una herida profunda entre el plastrón y el caparazón, la zona más delicada de ellos. Tomando gaza cubrió la herida y detuvo la hemorragia hasta que pudiera cerrar la herida y ver que tan severa la perdida d sangre había sido._

 _Splinter no estaría contento con que Mikey resultara herido en la misión y de nuevo Leo tomaría el peso de la culpa una vez que se recuperara y todo dependería de cuánto tiempo Splinter le daría a la recuperación de su hermano._

 _Cuando llegaron a la guarida, Raphael se encargo de llevar a Leo a la enfermería mientras Donnie ayudaba a un despierto Mikey a bajar con lentitud. Splinter al ver a su hijo menor levanto su mano para detener a ambos ninjas y poder revisar a Michelangelo él mismo._

 _-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto viendo la herida con rostro aprehensivo._

 _-Lo hirieron en el rescate, pero con unos días de descanso estará como nuevo. Ya le cure la herida y lo único que debe hacer es ir a su habitación a descansar-Explico rápidamente Donnie queriendo ir a ver a Leo pero sin llamar mucho la atención de Splinter._

 _La vieja rata les dejo el paso libre y ambos ninjas continuaron a la habitación del menor. El ninja de morado no pudo dejar de notar que en ningún momento Splinter había mencionado el deplorable estado en que Leo había llegado. Y eso no significaba nada bueno para el ninja de azul._

 _Donnie deposito a Mikey en su cama y tras verificar que su herida no se hubiera abierto se dirigió con sus implementos médicos que mantenía en su habitación a la enfermería. Sabía que la recuperación de Leo sería larga y complicada, después de todo, su hermano había sido sometido a terribles cosas en ese sitio. Pero aun sabiendo eso, debía mantener su fachada. Splinter no podía saber que estaba preocupado por Leo._

 _Entrando se encontró con que Raphael ya estaba atendiendo las heridas de Leo, su rostro concentrado en lo que hacía, pero tampoco él debía saber sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Leo, nadie más que él mismo. Tomando algunos implementos que dejo sobre la mesa a un lado de la cama en donde yacía Leo, comenzó a curar, vendar y cerrar heridas horrendas._

 _-Se pondrá bien, le doy unos cuantos meses hasta que este al cien por ciento-Comento sin dejar de suturar una larga herida en el brazo derecho de su hermano. Podía notar marcas de agujas en varias partes del brazo._

 _Unas horas después Splinter ingreso a la enfermería. Su bastón en mano, su rostro no dejaba leer nada de lo que estaba sintiendo o pensando-¿Cuánto tiempo para que se recupere?-Pregunto con un dejo de indiferencia en la voz._

 _Donatello miro a su hermano sobre la cama. Las heridas habían sido bastante severas, la pérdida de sangre, la tortura, los huesos rotos que encontró, las laceraciones, los cortes precisos para causar un gran dolor, los agujeros que encontró en el caparazón de su hermano, justo en medio de este, lo que le había indicado que habían usado un taladro para extraer liquido cefalorraquídeo y no solo eso, por todo lo que pudo observar habían extraído material de cada parte de su hermano, incluido su parte privada. Esperaba que Leo no se diera cuenta de eso, ya bastante trauma había sufrido en manos de los enemigos y desde hacia cierto tiempo también en su hogar._

 _-Unos cuantos meses-Explico el genio sin mirar a su maestro-Sus heridas son muy graves y ahora está en un coma-Esa parte era mentira, pero tendría que poner a Leo en un coma inducido donde sanaría mas rápido y de esa forma Splinter lo dejaría en paz por un tiempo. Si Leo permanecía inconsciente era más probable que en ese estado Splinter decidiera no hacer nada y esperar a que sanara, pero luego, cuando Leo despertará las cosas se pondrían feas para su hermano. Y ahí, él no podría hacer nada para ayudarlo a espaldas de su maestro._

 _-Como sea, pero los quiero a ustedes dos, hijos míos, entrenando sin problemas, descansados y sin hacer turnos para cuidar a un líder que causo que uno de sus hermanos resultará herido por su propia incompetencia. Cuando despierte lo pondré a entrenar sin importar nada. Por mientras, Michelangelo permanecerá en cama hasta que su herida sane, le llevarán el desayuno y todos los alimentos a su habitación. Se turnaran en ayudarlo a lo que necesite, y eso es una orden-Con eso salió del laboratorio dejándolo solo con Raphael._

 _El ninja de rojo no dijo nada. Después de todo, él no sabía de medicina y por como veía a su hermano mayor no dudaba que estuviera en un coma. Lavándose las manos en el fregadero que Donnie mantenía allí, salió también de la enfermería. No sería posible hacer turnos, como por lo general hacían cuando uno de ellos estaba gravemente herido._

 _Fin flashback14._

Donatello pov. Presente.

El ninja genio se seco las lagrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos. Realmente extrañaba a su hermano mayor, y durante los tres meses que Leo llevaba fuera de la guarida, podía sentir su ausencia. Aunque no lo demostrara al frente de sus hermanos o Splinter, había averiguado donde estaba Leo y de vez en cuando salía de la guarida sin decirle nada a nadie e iba donde su hermano se quedaba para dejarle pan y una botella de agua. Si podía le dejaba un poco de comida que siempre sobraba en la guarida y que nadie se daba cuenta de su desaparición y se la llevaba. Sabía que su hermano no tenia cocina o refrigerador, por lo que siempre llevaba cosas que podía mantenerse al aire libre. Su hermano nunca lo había descubierto y para él, era mejor de esa forma. Aun cuando su corazón le decía que se quedará y hablará con su hermano para explicarle las cosas. Aún no era el momento, cuando descubriera como sanar a su maestro, solo entonces iría por su hermano. Ahora estaba mucho mejor solo, aunque no tan solo como Leonardo podría esperar. Después de todo, había instalado cámaras en la habitación donde su hermano se quedaba y siempre lo veía en las noches intentando meditar o despertando agitado por las pesadilla que sin duda debía tener con todo el sufrimiento que paso en manos de ellos y de sus enemigos.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Ahora entienden que Donnie no es tan malo como parece. Todo tiene una razón y espero que dejen sus comentarios para saber cómo les pareció el capítulo. Y creó que falta un capítulo más para llegar al tiempo cronológico de donde empezó todo. Y dejen sus reviews abajo. Por favor. Me motivan a continuar escribiendo.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Libertad

_**Hola de nuevo mis queridas y queridos lectoras (es). Perdón por la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada con mis estudios.**_

 _ **Disclamer: Ninguna de las tortugas me pertenece o personajes propios del comic y de la serie. Solo me pertenece el OC Jessy quien hace su aparición en este capítulo.**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Libertad.**_

Flashback15

 _Y seis meses fue lo que Leonardo tardo en sanar, Donatello lo mantuvo todo ese tiempo inconsciente, en un coma inducido y cuando su hermano abrió los ojos. Débil y confuso llamo a Splinter, quien al ver al ninja de azul despierto le ordeno ponerse de pie y dirigirse al dojo a entrenar. En su debilitado estado, Leo no pudo ni siquiera ponerse de pie, todo su cuerpo estaba debilitado, delgado y carente de músculos por el largo tiempo que se mantuvo en ese coma. Splinter viendo que Leonardo no podía ponerse de pie se acerco a él con rostro serio. Dando unos golpes con su pie en el brazo del ninja lo miro de nuevo._

 _-De pie y ve a tu entrenamiento, que bastante atrasado estas-Ordeno dando golpes más fuertes cuando vio que Leonardo no se movía del piso donde cayó al intentar levantarse. Sus ojos estaba confusos y desenfocados._

 _-Padre, Leonardo no podrá hacer entrenamientos de alto rendimiento, su cuerpo esta débil y necesita comenzar de a poco hasta que su cuerpo vuelva a regularse con los ejercicios-Splinter lucia muy molesto con eso, pero tomando aire le dio la espalda a Leonardo y camino hacia la puerta de la enfermería. El confundido Leonardo se quedo mirando el suelo, sus brazos temblaban, su cuerpo entero estaba débil por el desuso y por todo el tiempo que estuvo en ese coma inducido. Donatello siguiendo a su padre se detuvo viendo a su hermano quien intentaba de ponerse de pie sin comprender que había pasado._

 _Splinter desapareció de su vista así que aprovecho de colocar al día a su hermano antes de que Splinter lo viera o escuchara-Has estado en un coma por seis meses, es obvio que estés débil, solo necesitas hacer ejercicios y volverás a ser el mismo de antes-Dijo con voz monótona, para que no se notará su preocupación por él-Come y luego haz ejercicios, comienza por lo básico y sube de nivel hasta que puedas andar y moverte con normalidad. Padre está al tanto de tu condición, pero como eres un inútil y nos has causado muchos problemas, tendrás que rehabilitarte solo, te entregaré lo que tienes que hacer, pero lo harás solo. Nosotros estamos muy ocupados para ayudarte-Sin decir más Donatello salió esta vez del laboratorio y se dirigió donde su padre para comunicarle lo que le dijo a su hermano. Se sentía mal por haber sido tan malo con su hermano quien acababa de despertar luego de un prolongado coma y de haber sido torturado de manera brutal por los malos. Pero ¿Quiénes eran peores? ¿Ellos o sus enemigos? Sabía que eran egoístas al dejar a Leonardo solo, sufriendo, débil y completamente abandonado._

 _Leonardo cerro un momento los ojos. ¿Porqué me rescataron? Pensó mientras hacia un esfuerzo en ponerse de pie. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado, pero no entendía porqué lo habían ido a rescatar cuando no lo querían allí. Estaba mejor muerto. Sin embargo, el peso de conciencia de dejar solo a sus hermanos con el monstruo de Splinter no lo dejaba en paz. Posiblemente Splinter escogería a otro de sus hermanos para hacer lo mismo que hacía con él. Su vida era patética. Al no poder ponerse de pie, miro la puerta y decidió arrastrase a ella. Su cuerpo apenas le obedecía, pero no era bueno quedarse quieto. Splinter no lo dejaría solo por mucho tiempo. Conocía a Splinter y sabía que estaba planeando algo para hacerle pagar su error de haber sido tomado prisionero. O incluso peor, tuvo seis meses para planear algo para él en ese tiempo y solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para dejárselo saber._

 _Y no se equivoco. Solo una semana fue lo que Splinter duro sin hacer nada. Leonardo sostenido por una vara que tomo del dojo y que le servía para mantenerse de pie mientras intentaba entrenar y ganar fuerzas en sus piernas se encontró solo en la guarida. Sus hermanos habían salido a patrullar dejándolo solo con Splinter. Leonardo no lo sabía ya que había permanecido gran parte del día entrenando o intentando de entrenar para ganar las fuerzas perdidas durante todo el tiempo que estuvo dormido. La vieja rata entro al dojo con una vara larga y con púas al final. Mirando a Leonardo sonrió con aire oscuro._

 _-Bueno Líder-Dijo con una voz que si Leo hubiera tenido cabello, se hubiera erizado por el tono frio y sin emoción de voz que uso-Es hora de tu castigo-Leonardo intento alejarse de él, pero Splinter rápidamente dio una patada a la vara que el ninja de azul sostenía, haciendo que cayera al piso. El ninja dio un gemido al caer con fuerzas al piso, pero antes de que pudiera moverse o hacer alguna acción un sonido corto el aire y de pronto un dolor se extendió por todo su brazo derecho. Leonardo cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar de dolor mientras mas y mas golpes eran dados por esa vara que sacaba piel de sus brazos y piernas, haciendo que sangre saliera volando a todas direcciones, manchando el piso, las paredes y la túnica que usaba. El cuerpo de Leonardo estaba húmedo y rojo por la sangre que manaba de las heridas de su cuerpo-¡Eres un inútil que no pudo escapar de Shredder! ¡Hiciste que Michelangelo saliera lastimado por tu incompetencia, maldito bastardo! ¡Nunca serás hijo mío! ¡Maldigo el día que te recogí!-Y mas insultos eran dichos con cada golpe. Leonardo ya no emitía ruido alguna, su cuerpo temblando por el dolor se negaba a apagarse. El joven ninja tenia la vista perdida en la manchada pared con sangre que daba con su vista. Un golpe dio en su cabeza y todo se oscureció para el pobre ninja, a quien Splinter dejo tirado en el piso tras cansarse de golpearlo. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en su rostro al salir del dojo. Se ducharía para sacarse la sangre de su pelaje, quemaría el kimono para eliminar la sangre de esa patética criatura, no le servía lavarla ya que él sabría que ese kimono había sido manchado por alguien como esa tortuga y luego se haría un té._

 _Por horas Leonardo yacio en el piso del dojo sangrando de sus numerosas heridas, hasta que Donnie con Raphael lo encontraron allí. Splinter los miro desde la puerta._

 _-Saquen a ese estorbo de allí y preparen el lugar para el entrenamiento-Ordeno señalando a Leonardo como si solo se tratará de un objeto. Por su mente pasaba muchas otras formas de hacerle pagar su idiotez y debilidad y cada una era peor que la otra._

 _Donatello con Raphael sacaron a Leonardo arrastrándolo del dojo, un camino de sangre se extendía hasta el sitio donde lo dejaron, que fue su habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta Donnie lo miro, su hermano mayor lucia muy pálido y toda la sangre que había perdido era preocupante, pero no podía hacer nada sin llamar la atención de Splinter. Suspirando cerró la puerta y siguió a Raph al dojo para limpiar toda la sangre que había sido dejada en varias partes de la habitación._

 _Cuando Leonardo abrió sus ojos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente o como había ido a parar a su habitación. Solo sabía que su cuerpo le dolía y palpitaba con cada latir de su corazón. Su cabeza estaba confusa y su visión borrosa. Colocando las manos bajo de él, dio un impulso para quedar sentado. Su visión se oscureció unos momentos, pero pestañeando lentamente, pudo volver a enfocar bien._

 _-No sé que quieren de mi-Susurro solo para él. Su corazón lo sentía pesado y por su mente pensamientos de que porque lo rescataron si no les importaba que sangrara como lo estaba haciendo o había estado haciendo. Incluso sus enemigos no eran tan crueles cruzaban su cabeza. Por un momento había pensado que les importaba, pero ya no era así. Inútil y un estorbo. Esas eran las palabras que mas escuchaba allí y él mismo lo creía. Desde ese día en adelante todo fue solo malas palabras y mas abuso. No contento con los golpes que Splinter le daba, Raphael lo apuñalaba sin remordimientos y lo dejo sangrando. Donnie no había querido curar su herida y Mikey simplemente le dijo que dejará que molestar y que se largara de una vez de allí. Que estaban mejor sin él. Splinter lucía una sonrisa con cada palabra que Michelangelo decía. Y el corazón de Leo se iba apagando aun mas._

 _Un año había transcurrido desde que despertará del coma en que estuvo. Dos meses después de despertar habían comenzando a patrullar las calles con sus hermanos. No que fuera fácil cuando ninguno de ellos lo trataba bien o hacia caso de sus indicaciones y ordenes en el momento de las peleas. Pero justo al cumplir el año, Splinter no freno en su abuso. Atado de pies y manos, sus brazos sujetos por una cadena del techo, sus brazos incómodamente elevados, tanto que los músculos y los tendones de sus hombros dolían y daban pequeñas estocadas de dolor. Sus piernas abiertas de manera grotesca e indecente y sujetas por cadenas estaban insensibles por la posición que se encontraba. Splinter frente a él sujetaba una enorme vara de bambú, gruesa y con una cuchilla en uno de sus puntas. Con cada vuelta que daba alrededor de él lo cortaba, sus piernas lucían cortes profundos y otros superficiales, sus brazos sangraban por los cortes que también habían recibido. Y su caparazón y plastrón lucían enormes heridas por esa misma arma. En el suelo habían muchos más, todos manchados con su sangre. Por su sien derecha sangre se deslizaba hasta su mentón para caer de manera continua al piso de la habitación que Splinter había mandando a construir pocos meses atrás a un costado del dojo. Sus hermanos lo miraban sentados en la orilla del tatami que cubría el piso del dojo, sin inmutarse mientras él era castigado por el error de que los emboscarán y Donnie con Mikey resultaran con algunas heridas superficiales. Pero Splinter no perdonaba los errores y menos uno donde dos de sus hijos resultaran heridos. Leonardo ya no emitía gritos ante los golpes y los cortes, sus ojos en el piso lucían opacos y sin vida._

 _Pero los insultos de Splinter se oían una y otra vez, dañando aun mas su ya desquebrajado corazón. Se sentía solo, inútil y completamente abandonado. Sus hermanos simplemente lo miraban con desdén desde sus puestos. '¿Porqué me salvaron si no les importo?' Pensó Leo cerrando los ojos. Splinter ya no lo golpeaba, pero al entreabrir sus ojos se encontró con que la vieja rata le estaba dando la espalda._

 _-Te quedarás allí hasta que yo lo diga-Dijo sin mirarlo-Hasta que aprendas a no cometer más errores que dañen la integridad y vida de mis hijos-Con eso cerró la puerta dejándolo en la oscuridad de esa pequeña habitación. Leonardo cerró los ojos de nuevo, su corazón lo sentía pesado. Esperando que solo durara unos pocos días ese castigo se dejo llevar por la inconsciencia que lo había estado esperando desde que la pérdida de sangre se hizo severa. Si no hacían algo con sus heridas, moriría desangrado, pero como no le servía muerto a Splinter alguien le curaría las heridas pero solo por obligación, no por amor. Esa palabra ya no tenía significado para él. Posiblemente sería mejor irse de allí de una vez por todas. Un año y medio en total desde que lo rescatarán, un año desde que despertará del coma en que estuvo y aun así nada había cambiado. Si hubiera sabido que las cosas serian así, hubiese preferido que lo mataran cuando estuvo bajo el control de Shredder. El sufrimiento seria menor de lo que ya estaba sintiendo._

 _No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con que sus heridas habían sido atendidas, pero seguía en el mismo sitio que antes. Parpadeando miro alrededor. No había ninguna luz que le indicara que estaba pasando. Escucho unos pasos, una cola arrastrándose. Sabia quien era. Splinter abrió la puerta de la habitación y con un jarro lleno de agua fría la lanzo a la cara del chico._

 _-Despertaste inútil-Comento al notar que había desperdiciado agua en esa tortuga-Michelangelo pásame la botella con agua-Ordeno al menor de la familia quien estaba parado a unos pocos pasos atrás de la rata. Tomando la botella la destapo y con rudeza la metió en la boca de Leo para que bebiera agua. Pero lo único que Leo consiguió con esa acción fue ahogarse por el torrente de agua que se deslizaba por su garganta, el otro resto se deslizaba fuera de boca y bajaba por su cuello hacia su plastrón-Ni siquiera eres útil para beber agua, malagradecido-Dijo al notar todo el agua que había caído al piso._

 _Leonardo cerró los ojos con fuerzas y espero a que Splinter lo dejara una vez solo en esa oscura y fría habitación. Un golpe en su mejilla le dio a entender que ese era su castigo por lo del agua y tras eso fue dejado una vez más colgado en ese lugar._

 _El joven ninja no sabía cuánto tiempo paso desde que Splinter le diera agua, pero podía escuchar los entrenamientos que realizaban en el dojo, tras esa puerta que se había vuelto su única compañía. Tres practicas cada cierto tiempo y tras eso silencio. Perdió la cuenta con todo el cansancio que estaba sintiendo por pasar todos esos días en esa posición, su cuerpo le dolía, sus brazos ya no los sentía y sus piernas parecían hechas de goma. Entraba y salía de la inconsciencia por cada golpe que la rata le daba cuando lo iba a ver. Splinter no le había permitido cerrar las piernas y continuaba con todo su parte privada expuesta. Con lo abierto que estaba no podía hacer nada para evitar sentirse tan inseguro. De vez en cuando a Splinter le gustaba golpearle en sus partes más privadas solo para verlo gritar y sufrir aun más de lo que ya lo hacía._

 _Más de una vez sus hermanos lo usaban como muñeco de entrenamiento y lo golpeaban con varas gruesa las cuales causaban enormes hematomas en su cuerpo y de vez en cuando le abrían la piel en enormes heridas que sangraban copiosamente y que manchaba aún más el deteriorado suelo de esa pequeña habitación. Como no había comido nada su estomago estaba vacío y su garganta muy seca. Splinter no lo dejaba ir al baño y si tenía ganas de orinas, tenía que hacerlo allí mismo, colgado de donde estaba. El olor a orina y a sangre era insoportable en ese reducido espacio y cada vez que sus hermanos entraban para usarlo con sus armas y en sus entrenamientos, usaban mascarillas para evitar oler la hediondez de ese sitio. Leonardo ya no era capaz de sentirse humillado por ese hecho, ya que bastante humillación ya estaba pasando en donde estaba._

 _-Tu castigo llego a su fin-Anuncio Splinter abriendo la puerta tras muchos días o semanas en ese lugar. Realmente no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Pero sus brazos estaban delgados y débiles y sus piernas no obedecían, tan debilitadas por el poco uso. Además de no haber tomado nuevamente agua como castigo por 'desperdiciarla' y sin comida, el joven líder había perdido peso y estaba deshidratado. Sus labios estaba secos y su cabeza dolía enormemente. Claros síntomas de deshidratación y perdida de electrolitos. Soltando sus brazos de las amarras que lo sostenían y sus piernas. Leonardo cayó pesadamente al asqueroso suelo con un gruñido. Miles de agujas atravesaban sus brazos y piernas con cada movimiento que realizaba. Mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gemir de dolor intento de ponerse de pie. Pero tan debilitado como estaba solo volvió a caer al suelo-Limpia este desastre, no puedes salir de aquí hasta que limpies la asquerosidad que dejaste, mierda-Dijo la rata poniendo una cubeta con agua la cual olía a cloro y un paño. Salió sin siquiera mirarlo y lo dejo en donde estaba._

 _Leonardo quería averiguar cuánto tiempo paso metido en ese sitio. Pero sin poder moverse como quería, se quedo quieto con la vista fija al otro lado del dojo. Acostado boca abajo dejo caer unas lagrimas. Ya a nadie le importaba, eso significaba que era momento de tomar una decisión que lo salvaría o eso suponía, pero no quería darle el gusto a Splinter de hacerle creer que obtuvo victoria con él. Decidido, tomo aire y comenzó a limpiar el suelo de la habitación. Horas después totalmente sin fuerzas, salió arrastrándose hacia la salida del dojo. Al menos en su habitación estaría mas seguro de su familia._

 _Desde una esquina oculto por las sombras Donatello vio salir a Leonardo del dojo, pero no como esperaba. Su hermano salió arrastrándose con lentitud y con gesto de dolor. Que mas podía esperar si estuvo dos meses en ese sitio encerrado. Splinter en ocasiones lo mandaba a curarle las heridas, cambiarle vendajes y sin que Splinter lo supiera, le administraba suero mientras lo mantenía sedado. Leonardo jamás se dio cuenta, pero a pesar de eso había salido débil de allí. Splinter jamás puso pie en el dojo mientras Donnie se encargaba de Leonardo, pero tanto tiempo en esa misma posición había afectado los miembros de su hermano. Un poco mas atrás Raphael salía de la cocina y se quedo mirando el patético estado de su hermano mayor. El rostro de su hermano solo denotaba dolor y una tristeza que causo que algo dentro de él se quebrara. Unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin darse cuenta y dando media vuelta regreso a la cocina. Necesitaba aprender que había pasado con él._

 _Durante el resto del tiempo que Leo tardo en recuperarse de esa tortura que fue sometido por Splinter. Leonardo tomo la decisión que en cuanto fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, huiría de allí. No importaba donde, solo sabía que era la única forma de sobrevivir."_

 _Fin de flashback._

Tiempo actual.

Leonardo pov.

El joven ninja tomo aire. Libertad y luchar por su propia cuenta. Esas dos cosas eran lo que más le agradaba de su nueva vida, pero no lo hacía sentir menos solo y sobre todo cuando las pesadillas regresaban haciéndolo despertar en medio de la noche dando un grito ahogado y luego de eso con el resto de la noche despierto por miedo de cerrar los ojos y seguir viendo esa pesadilla que lo despertó. Y la gran mayoría eran por las torturas psicológicas y físicas que recibió en la guarida. Por eso mismo su insomnio se había hecho peor y con suerte era capaz de dormir una hora antes de que las pesadillas lo plagaran de nuevo. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a ese ritmo, pero siempre se sentía agotado y cansado, por lo que entrenar y salir a patrullar era lo único que lo mantenía alerta. Hasta que se encontraba con sus hermanos y tenía que salir de allí rápido antes de que lo vieran. Su piel fría palidecía al saber que ellos estaban cerca. Y no entendía porque Raphael lo quería de regreso después de todo lo que le hicieron. Siempre gritaba por él luego de las peleas y pedía su regreso, pero Donatello con Michelangelo lo hacían callar y le decían que no lo necesitaban, que estaban bien sin él.

-Nunca les importe y nunca les importaré-Susurro con su caparazón apoyado en la pared, la ventana dejaba entrar el aire frio del exterior, ayudando a mantenerlo despierto para dejar de lado las pesadillas.

-¿Estas despierto?-Alguien dijo desde la habitación del lado izquierdo de donde se encontraba. El joven ninja se quedo quieto. Era raro que algunos de las demás personas quienes se quedaban allí hablara con él. Por lo general lo dejaban solo y nunca le dirigían la palabra-Se que estas despierto, puedo escucharte caminar por la habitación casi todas las noches. He oído tus gritos pidiendo que dejen de lastimarte, que no quieres mas gritos, que te perdonen-Leonardo bajo la cabeza, no sabía que hablaba dormido y si su vecino lo escuchaba era porque lo gritaba antes de despertar.

-¿Porque hablas conmigo ahora tras todo este tiempo?-Pregunto Leo apoyándose mas pesadamente en la pared, tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y miro el techo.

-Porque sé que no eres más que un adolescente. No debes tener más de dieciséis años ¿me equivoco?-La persona dijo. Era un hombre y no debía ser viejo, pero tampoco era un adolescente. Tenía que tener unos treinta años.

Leo cerro un momento los ojos-Diecisiete años-Respondió sabiendo que no sacaba nada con mentir con su edad. Después de todo la persona no lo podía ver y jamás lo vería-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jessy-Contesto con sencillez el joven-¿Y tú?-Leonardo esbozo una leve sonrisa. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que hablo con alguien.

-Leonardo, pero llámame Leo-Respondió llevándose ambas manos a su rostro-Eres joven ¿verdad?

-Veintinueve años-Jessy respondió-Estoy desempleado y mis padres fallecieron hace poco tiempo atrás, y como soy hijo único me quede sin nada al perder el trabajo. Mis padre murieron en un accidente de un auto y fue justo en el tiempo en que perdí mi trabajo. Tenía deudas y me embargaron la casa...no tengo hijos ni estoy casado, estuve vagando hasta que supe de este lugar y vine para acá...llevo dos semanas viviendo al lado tuyo y te he escuchado gritar en las noches. Ahora que supe estabas despierto decidí darme el coraje de hablar contigo...me llama la atención que alguien tan joven este en la calle-Comento con un tono de preocupación en la voz-¿Te lastimaron?

El ninja de azul no sabía que decir. Si lo había oído gritar, no quería saber que fue lo que dijo para que Jessy pensara eso. Tragando saliva bajo la vista-Algo como eso-Fue lo único que respondió.

-Si necesitas hablar, siempre estoy aquí para ti-Jessy sonaba sincero-Sé que no te gusta que te vean y qué prefieres andar en las sombras. Todos se preguntan cómo luces, ya que solo hemos visto tu figura a través del ese abrigo que llevas. Pero la forma en que gritas de noche no esconde el trauma que llevas en ti. Es tan profundo y tan doloroso que el tan solo escucharte deja claro que sufriste una gran tortura en manos de quienes te dañaron-Leonardo lo escucho en silencio. Hablar de lo que vivió con sus hermanos y padre era algo que no quería decir. Era algo tan malo y que lo lastimaba cada vez que pensaba en ellos, que tomando aire y soltándolo apretó los puños sobre su regazo.

-Gracias, pero sé lidiar con mis problemas solo. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré-Leonardo no necesitaba a nadie. Todos lo herían, todos eran mentirosos y siempre era el único que resultaba lastimando.

-Está bien. Pero quiero que sepas que para cualquier cosa. Estoy al lado tuyo. Si tienes una pesadilla o tienes insomnio me hablas. No tengo problemas en escuchar y te prometo que no diré nada. Solo te escucharé y a menos que pidas que yo te hable, no lo haré-Lo que Jessy estaba diciendo, sonaba sincero y calmo un poco los nervios de Leonardo.

-Pensaré en tu oferta, pero no aseguro nada-Replico cerrando los ojos. Los sentía pesados e hinchados-Ahora intentaré dormir. Golpea la pared si necesitas algo, pero no entres aquí-Advirtió sintiendo como el sueño lo comenzaba a vencer. El hablar había servido, pero solo esperaba que ninguna pesadilla lo despertara y lo dejara despierto una vez más. Necesitaba descansar y no podía permitirse no estar alerta cuando saliera de noche.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Un nuevo personaje se hace presente, ¿Que piensan de él? ¿Será bueno para Leonardo hablar con Jessy y dejar salir toda la tristeza que guarda en su corazón? ¿Leo revelará su forma a Jessy? Tendrán que leer para saberlo :P**_


	6. Chapter 6: Mal Momento

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada y casi no tengo tiempo para escribir, aún así no abandonaré ninguna de mis historias. Solo pido paciencia y comprensión. Estaré leyendo sus reviews y espero que me perdonen si no respondo a ellos, pero siempre me alegra leer sus comentarios, me ayudan a continuar.**

 **Disclamer: Ver capítulos anteriores para esto ;)**

 **Chapter 6: Mal Momento.**

Raphael sentado en la orilla de un edificio observaba a las personas que aun a esa hora, aun andaban en la calle. Debía ser como las dos de la mañana, una noche mas en un patrullaje sin sentido y con un Donatello que no hacía nada más que fastidiarlo con sus criticas y con sus sermones de que tenía que obedecer las órdenes que le daba siendo él el líder del grupo. Michelangelo detrás de su hermano de morado tenia la vista fija en el piso, su rostro demacrado por las pesadillas nocturnas que no lo dejaban dormir más que un par de hora cada noche. Raphael nunca entraba a su habitación a acompañarlo y alejar las pesadillas de su cabeza. Sabía muy bien que las pesadillas no eran más que los maltratos de los que él mismo fue culpable en contra de Leonardo. Ninguno había hecho algo para ayudar a Leo y Michelangelo siempre lo dejo sin comer. Aun sabiendo que Leonardo no había desayunado o almorzado por las largas y extenuantes horas de entrenamiento extra que Splinter hacia que su hermano mayor tomara. Leo durante el tiempo que estuvo con ellos tras el rescate y luego tras despertar del coma en que fue puesto por Donnie había adelgazado bastante, y Michelangelo jamás dejaba comida para él, aun cuando Leonardo se encontraba en cama, postrado, sin poder moverse debido a la debilidad de sus miembros. Pero ninguno hizo algo para cambiar eso. Donatello lo dejaba solo, mientras Leonardo gemía en cama al no poder ponerse de pie o alguna herida que sano mal le causaba dolor. Raphael lo ignoraba y cuando tenía que llevarle el remedio, para cuando se acordaba de dárselo, se lo lanzaba en la cara con el agua y salía de la habitación, dejando a su hermano mayor con un rostro de profunda tristeza. Siempre había sido así, pero desde hacía unos años las cosas habían ido a peor. El trato que le daban era tan malo como si de un enemigo se hubiera tratado.

-Leo no merecía nada de eso-Murmuro el ninja de rojo con tristeza en su voz-Fuimos unos bastardos con él. Merecemos que no quiera vernos o hablarnos ahora que es libre de toda la mierda que le dimos e hicimos con él-Pero su corazón le decía que debía pedirle perdón a su hermano. Leonardo nunca hizo nada malo a ninguno de ellos, pero por la forma en que Splinter siempre lo trataba desde que lo nombro líder, ellos no hicieron nada más que copiar lo que veían y escuchaban en contra de Leo. Y todo eso causo que lastimarán a Leo mas allá de lo que podía sanar. Su hermano estaba herido y nunca sanaría de todo lo que le hicieron.

Quería ver a Leonardo, quería abrazarlo y sentirlo. Quería oír su voz, quería poder tocarlo. Extrañaba esa mirada que su hermano poseía cada vez que entrenaban y que con el paso de los años fue desapareciendo, no dejando más que un cascaron vacio de lo que una vez fue.

Leonardo pov.

Desde la distancia Leonardo observaba a su hermano de rojo quien llevaba casi una hora sentado a la orilla de un edificio. Los había visto en patrullaje y por poco casi se encuentra con ellos, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, había desaparecido en las sombras. El ninja de azul se sentía agotado. La noche anterior había dormido poco y esa noche otra pesadilla lo había despertado. No queriendo molestar a Jessy con su insomnio, había decidido salir de su hogar y patrullar un poco en el centro de la ciudad esperando terminar agotado para que al menos pudiera dormir un par de horas antes de que tuviera que hacer un poco de entrenamiento durante la mañana, buscar algo para comer y beber y meditar o al menos tratar una vez mas de meditar, cosa que no había logrado hacer desde hacía meses atrás. Bajando la vista dio media vuelta, aun no era tiempo para enfrentar los fantasmas de su pasado doloroso. Necesitaba tiempo y sanar un poco más.

-Lo siento mucho Leo-La voz de Raphael lo detuvo antes de que diera un paso hacia la escalera que lo llevaría al suelo-Nunca fue mi intención causarte tanto daño, fui un egoísta y un idiota. Fui peor que Shredder, sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero te extraño...el bastardo que te daño en el pasado ya no existe, desapareció el mismo día en que te vi salir de ese dojo, todo débil y herido. Los golpes que Splinter te daba, los golpes que nosotros te dimos mientras colgabas sin poder protegerte en esa habitación donde te torturamos sin pensar en nada más que en obedecer las órdenes que Splinter nos daba...lo siento mucho...-Leonardo apretó los puños con fuerzas. Su hermano siempre decía cosas esperando que él las escuchará, siempre pedía perdón por el daño que le causo, por los traumas con los que vivía, por las heridas que nunca sanaran. Pero sobre todo por quebrarlo mas allá de lo que cualquiera podría soportar.

-Aun no Raphael, aún no-Susurro alejándose de allí, sin mirar a su hermano de rojo de nuevo.

Donatello mirando la pantalla esperaba ver aparecer a su hermano mayor. Lo había visto salir horas atrás, tras haber tenido una pesadilla. Otra más. Realmente su hermano estaba muy herido y dañado, y no sabía si había algo que pudiera ayudarlo. No cuando ellos mismos eran los culpables de sus pesadillas. Había buscado información para cuando tuvieran a Leonardo con ellos nuevamente, supieran que hacer para ayudarlo a superar el enorme trauma que le causaron. Pero primero debía ver cómo eliminar a Splinter sin que este sospechara nada. Su maestro no tenia cura, era cruel y había usado a su hermano mayor como instrumento de entretenimiento, mientras más lo dañaba más satisfecho se sentía. Splinter era malvado y nunca cambiaria. Su plan aun no tenía un día para llevarlo a cabo, y aun le faltaba cosas para que no fallará, pero en cuanto tuviera todo y viera que nada saliera mal, Splinter desaparecería de sus vidas para siempre y entonces iría a buscar a Leo para decirle que todo lo que ellos hicieron fue causado por miedo a Splinter. Todo cambiaria y su hermano estaría por fin con ellos.

-No te preocupes Leo, sé que no fallaré. Por ti y toda la tortura que pasaste con Splinter, te ayudaremos a salir adelante. Lamento no haber hecho algo antes, a pesar de ser inteligente y un genio, falle como hermano y no te ayude cuando lo necesitaste. Solo espero que nos perdones y que salgas de todo esto junto a nosotros-Miro con atención la pantalla y vio como un joven de rostro delgado, cabellos rubios rizados, que llevaba puesto una chaqueta dejaba una bolsa con alimentos en la puerta del departamento que usaba su hermano y se sentaba con la espalda apoyada a la puerta. Era el mismo joven con el que Leonardo conversaba desde hacia unas cuantas noches. Una de las tantas noches de insomnio que causaba que Leo durmiera poco y que despertará con un grito ahogado mientras con sus manos buscaba algo para aferrarse.

Leonardo se detuvo al entrar al pasillo que lo llevaba a su habitación. Alguien estaba sentando fuera de su puerta con una bolsa de papel al lado. La figura levanto la vista al sentirse observado fijando sus ojos en Leo.

-Hola chico-Saludo la conocida voz de Jessy-No te preocupes, no te exigiré que te muestres si no quieres hacerlo. Es solo que te escuche marcharte y me preocupe. No sabía si habías comido hoy...o anoche. Pero te traje esto. Lo compre con algunas monedas que me hice en el día de ayer-Dijo sin moverse de donde estaba-Te traje comida y algo más para que te abrigaras en las noches frías...

-Gracias-Susurro el ninja de azul sin moverse de su sitio. No había creído que se encontraría con Jessy a esa hora. Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, había tomado la ruta más larga para pensar en lo que Raph había dicho-No era necesario que te molestarás en traerme algo...yo...yo no te he dado nada a ti a cambio-Se sentía muy contento en saber que alguien pensaba en él, que alguien lo tenía presente en sus pensamientos y que alguien había estado esperando por él, incluso a esa hora. Su garganta la sentía apretada.

Jessy sonrió. Ahora que Leo lo veían bien, podía notar la cabellera rubia rizada, algo desordenada, una chaqueta gris y un pantalón de mezclilla lo cubría-Leo, estoy al tanto que no sales a la calle a pedir dinero y que solo comes lo que puedes encontrar en la basura. Eso no es para ti, eres bueno y eres aun un niño. Quiero ayudarte, no importa como luzcas, nunca te juzgaré por cómo eres. Lo único que me importa es poder ayudarte, nada más que eso-El joven asintiendo dio unos pasos hacia su departamento-Te dejaré descansar, recuerda que si necesitas hablar solo tienes que golpear la pared y te oiré. No importa cuánto tardes en contarme lo que paso contigo, te voy a escuchar y te ayudaré a lidiar con ese sufrimiento. Nadie merece sufrir y menos alguien como tu-Sin mas abrió la puerta de su departamento dejando al ninja de azul solo en el pasillo oscuro del edificio.

Leo sentía que algo estaba cambiando. Desde que escapo de su hogar no había sentido que era importante para alguien. Sus hermanos nunca se preocuparon por él, lo dejaban desangrándose y herido en el piso del dojo, el mismo tenía que arrastrarse para llegar a su habitación y curar sus heridas con lo que tenía a mano. Nadie le daba comida o lo había esperado tras las largas corridas que hacia cuando Splinter lo mandaba a altas horas de la noche. Nadie lo cuidaba cuando enfermaba, él solo tenía que levantarse y buscar algún remedio que ayudará a reducir la fiebre o calmar la tos y los dolores. Nadie decía nada cuando Splinter lo hacía entrenar aun estando muy enfermo. Nadie le hablaba más que cuando le gritaban. Nadie lo tocaba a no ser que se tratara de golpes de puños o de algún arma. Absolutamente a nadie de su familia le había importado su bienestar.

\- Gracias-Susurro tomando la bolsa del suelo y entrando a su departamento. Cerrando la puerta, camino hacia la pequeña mesa que había conseguido durante una de sus búsqueda. Le faltaba la mitad de una pata, pero con un tarro era suficiente como para que se mantuviera balanceada. Abriendo la bolsa, saco unos panes, tenía una cajita pequeña de té, azúcar, una taza y una cuchara. Además una chaqueta azul y un gorro delo mismo color, se veían que eran usados pero no interesaba si con eso significaba que se mantendría caliente en las frías noches. Y en una bolsa aun más pequeña había unos dulces que hicieron que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

Donatello observo como su hermano sonreía. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que lo vio sonreír. La sonrisa era de alegría y felicidad, algo que su hermano nunca tuvo con ellos. La sonrisa que su hermano mostró en ese hogar siempre fue de tristeza y de dolor. Realmente fueron unos bastardos con él. Eso Donnie lo sabía muy bien. Unos ruidos en la entrada de la guarida lo distrajeron, haciéndolo voltear con su silla. Poniéndose de pie, apago la pantalla y se encamino a la puerta del laboratorio. En la entrada de su hogar, Raphael se encontraba dando patadas y puñetazos a lo que se le atravesara. Su rostro lucia molesto y no le interesaba causar el escándalo que estaba haciendo aun cuando eran recién pasado de las cuatro de la mañana.

-Vas a despertar a todos si sigues haciendo eso-Comento el ninja de morado a su inmediato hermano mayor. Raphael se detuvo para mirarlo, sus ojos estaban rojos y la parte de la máscara que rodeaba sus ojos estaban húmedas, seguramente había estado llorando en alguna azotea, luego que se separara de ellos tras el patrullaje.

-No me interesa...-Mascullo molesto el ninja dándole la espalda a si hermano y siguió dando puñetazos y patadas a cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca de él.

Suspirando Donnie movió la cabeza a los costados-Ya sé porque estas así-Dijo bajando la voz solo para que Raphael lo escuchará-Sé que quieres a Leo de vuelta, pero si Leo regresa incluso a la fuerza, Splinter lo volverá a lastimar y los maltratos que le daba continuarán. Leo huyo de aquí por ese motivo, no podemos hacerlo regresar a lo mismo-Raphael dejo de golpear el sofá con el pie y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Donnie-No creas que no me importa lo que Leonardo hace. Siempre me ha importado, cuando podía lo cuidaba y curaba sus heridas, pero Splinter siempre estaba cerca y no quería llamar la atención de él...reconozco que fui un cobarde y que herí a Leo de una manera terrible. Ninguno de nosotros hizo algo para ayudarlo y lo dejamos que fuera herido, maltratado, que no comiera, que no durmiera, que entrenara aun estando enfermo...y ahora no nos quiere ver-Raphael bajo la vista al piso, lo que su hermano de morado decía era cierto y le costaba aceptar la dura realidad de quien una vez fue-Siempre actué frente a Splinter, haciendo lo que él me pedía, lo que él decía...no quería que tornara su ira conmigo y deje que siguiera lastimando a Leo...Ahora mismo estaba espiando a nuestro hermano. Sé donde está y créeme cuando te digo que está mucho mejor en donde se esconde ahora que cuando vivía con nosotros. Pero también tiene pesadillas continuas y no se necesita ser un genio para saber qué tipo de pesadillas son las que tiene. Un humano lo está ayudando pero tiene un largo camino que recorrer para sanar sus heridas que son profundas y siempre estarán presente-Donatello sonrió a Raph-Ven, te lo mostraré, pero no le digas nada a Mikey o menciones lo que te dije frente a Splinter. No quiero tener problemas con él. No hasta que lleve a cabo mi plan para que tengamos a Leo de nuevo con nosotros.

Raphael lo miro de reojo mientras entraban al laboratorio. Una vez allí, Donnie cerró la puerta con llave para que Splinter no los descubriera. Pero sabía que era necesario mostrarle a Raphael que él no era su enemigo y que tenían que hacer algo para ayudar a Leonardo. No lo había querido hacer antes por el simple hecho que Splinter rara vez lo dejaba solo y no podía arruinar el plan que había planeado en contra d Splinter, no hasta que lo tuviera completo. Y eso era exactamente lo que había pasado.

Deteniéndose al frente del monitor, Donnie prendió la pantalla y escucho como Raph soltaba en aire de sus pulmones de golpe.

-Leo...-Susurro al ver a su hermano mayor en lo que parecía ser un departamento algo destruido. Su hermano lucia más delgado de la última vez que lo vio y llevaba un abrigo encima con una capucha. En sus manos podía ver lo que era una chaqueta y un gorro, ambos de color azul-¿Está viviendo en ese sitio?-Pregunto cuando Leo se movió hacia un lado del departamento y prendió una pequeña cocinilla donde coloco una tetera algo maltrecha.

-Sí, me costó encontrarlo pero cuando lo hice decidí colocar unas cámaras donde pudiera ver a nuestro hermano. Obviamente Leo no sabe nada de ellas, y me ha ayudado a mantenerlo en observación para saber cuánto daño le hicimos y cuanto tardará en sanar-Donnie se sentó en su ya helado asiento y miro la pantalla-Nuestro hermano esta mas herido de lo que pensé. Casi no duerme, tiene constantes pesadillas, no puede meditar bien, y no se alimenta bien-Suspiro mientras entrelazaba sus dedos-Hace unos días atrás conoció a un joven. Jessy es su nombre. Él lo ha estado ayudando y hoy después de tanto tiempo, vi a Leo sonreír. No una sonrisa falsa como la que nos daba aquí, si no una real. Una que jamás pensé que volvería a ver-Donatello miro a su hermano con intensidad-Hay que ganarnos la confianza de Leo y que sepa que no le haremos daño. Pero primero tenemos que saber si Splinter cambiaria con tal de ayudar a Leo a recuperarse de todo el daño que le hicimos o no...y si no quiere...tendremos que deshacernos de él. Por el bien de nuestro hermano...

Raphael sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla, sabía que su hermano tenia razón. Él mismo sabía que Splinter era el principal culpable de todo lo que ellos le hicieron a él durante años. Splinter siempre trato a Leo como un esclavo más que un hijo. Siempre hizo diferencias con él...y no de las buenas.

-¿Qué planeaste para conseguir eso?-Pregunto sabiendo que su hermano genio debía de tener ya un plan, si hablo de deshacerse de Splinter con tal de hacer que su hermano mayor regresara con ellos una vez más.

Donatello desvió la vista de su hermano de rojo para mirar la pantalla. No sabía que iba a pensar Raphael de su idea pero sabía que no había muchas opciones si lo que querían era traer de regreso a Leonardo.

Leonardo se recostó en la cama y arropándose para abrigarse del frio que se colaba por el enorme agujero que tenía el lugar. El cual había intentado de tapar con plásticos enormes que pego con clavos para que no se salieran de donde estaban y de esa manera mantener el frio aire fuera del departamento. Ayudaban a evitar que todo el frio entrara en la habitación, pero no era como tener un sitio completamente tapado del frio, del viento y de la lluvia. Siempre de alguna manera lluvia se colaba al interior mojando el piso y si no había llegado cuando había comenzado a llover las cosas que estaban cerca de allí terminaban mojadas.

-Buenas noches Jessy-Susurro antes de quedarse dormido. Pero como siempre, apenas llevaba una hora de haberse quedado dormido cuando otra pesadilla lo despertó. Sentándose entre las cobijas suspiro. Tenía que dormir si quería tener fuerzas para su patrullaje nocturno. Y además necesitaba encontrar algo mas cálido para la noche. Estaba comenzando a hacer mucho frio y no podía darse el lujo de enfermarse cuando no tenia medicinas con él.

Pocos días después.

Leonardo se encontró mirando como sus hermanos peleaban una vez más en otro callejón. Pero esta vez eran Mikey con Donnie quienes discutían, mientras Raph solo los miraba apoyado en la pared. Habían acabado de pelear contra unos purple Dragons y Mikey había actuado muy irresponsablemente. Leonardo lo hubiera reprendido durante la pelea no en ese momento, pero como ya no era parte de ellos, ya no importaba.

Alejándose se dirigió a otra parte de la ciudad, antes que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta de que los había estado observando. Llevaba más de media hora corriendo y saltando de un techo a otro, cuando sintió como su pecho se apretaba y llevándose una mano a su plastrón comenzó a toser de forma incontrolable. Apoyándose en una pared, cerró los ojos intentando controlar su respiración. Cinco minutos más tarde, y sintiéndose agotado, la tos cedió. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y de pronto sintió como su cuerpo temblaba de forma incontrolable, además de sentirse muy helado y su cuerpo adolorido.

-No puedo enfermarme-Murmuro con voz ronca por la tos. No tenia remedios y siempre que se enfermaba era el que peor la pasaba. Siempre que se enfermaba terminaba con fiebre alta, sin poderse levantar y siempre dependiendo de Donnie que se acordara de darle algo para su enfermedad. Aunque su hermano siempre dejaba su medicina en su habitación para que el mismo se la administrara dado que nadie le interesaba su estado de salud. Tomando aire profundamente tuvo que detenerse cuando otro ataque de tos le hizo cerrar los ojos al sentir como un enorme dolor de cabeza amenazaba con dejarlo peor de lo que ya se sentía-Tengo que llegar a mi habitación-Musito tomando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se dirigió a su hogar. El día anterior había pasado una muy mala noche, y había despertado con una molestia en el pecho, pero no le había prestado atención. Ahora se daba cuenta que era su cuerpo avisándole de que se iba a enfermar.

Llegando a su habitación, intento de evitar toser. Se había tardado más de lo habitual gracias a los ataques de tos que comenzaban a atacarlo cada vez que aumentaba la velocidad al correr. En silencio dado que sabía que Jessy estaba en la habitación contigua y escuchaba todo lo que pasaba allí dentro. Intento reprimir la tos. Pero su pecho lo sentía muy apretado. Tapándose la boca con una almohada, tosió fuertemente en ella. Era mal momento para enfermarse.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Y hasta aquí. Espero les haya gustado y estaré esperando por sus reviews! Gracias por leer!**_


	7. Chapter 7: No Estás Solo

_**Hola de nuevo. Perdón por la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada. Pero, como he dicho ninguna historia de las tortugas quedará incompleta, aún cuando me tarde en actualizar, por eso me gusta leer sus reviews, me animan a escribir y distraerme de mis estresantes actividades.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron y enviaron sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Siempre me han apoyado desde el inicio y eso lo agradezco de todo corazón.**_

 _ **Disclamer: Ver capítulos anteriores para saber.**_

 _ **Chapter 7: No Estás Solo**_

Recostándose en el colchón que usaba como cama, se coloco encima la frazada que había llevado el día que escapo de la guarida. Cerrando los ojos espero que cuando despertará se sintiera mejor, que la tos desapareciera y que el dolor de cabeza y de cuerpo se desvaneciera durante la noche.

No sabía cuánto llevaba durmiendo, cuando un ataque de tos lo despertó. Llevándose una mano a su pecho se puso de lado mientras la tos remecía su cuerpo con violencia. El dolor de cabeza se hizo presente y dando unos leves gemidos de dolor entre cada convulsión que sufría su cuerpo con la tos. Cuando se calmo lo suficiente, se dio cuenta que estaba temblando de manera incontrolable en la cama. Su cuerpo estaba pesado y le dolía cada centímetro, sus músculos no le obedecían, víctimas de los temblores de los cuales no tenia control. Dormir no había ayudado en nada, parecía mas que solo había empeorado lo que sea que tenia.

-¿Leo?-Unos golpes en la pared le alertaron que Jessy había oído su ataque de tos. Leo no respondía, su garganta la sentía bastante adolorida como para hablar-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?-Pregunto sonando preocupado. Leonardo solo cerró los ojos-Voy a ir para allá si no me respondes-Indico seriamente el joven desde el otro lado de la pared.

Leo parpadeando lentamente, fijo sus ojos a la pared. Su visión borrosa por la fiebre que debilitaba su cuerpo y su conciencia-E...estoy...bien...-Musito sin fuerzas, sintiendo como su irritada garganta se resentía por esas pocas palabras.

-Leo, te escuche toser. Por favor responde. Me preocupas-Al parecer Jessy no había oído su lamentable respuesta-Voy para allá-Dijo el joven tras unos segundos de silencio. Leonardo no sabía qué hacer, su cabeza no le daba nada como para pensar más que una bruma que entumía sus pensamientos y lo dejaba sentir aturdido y soñoliento. Leo podía oír pasos en la otra habitación, la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose y tras eso, unos pocos segundos después la puerta de su habitación comenzó a abrirse lentamente-No te preocupes-Jessy dijo mientras abría la puerta-No me interesa tu apariencia-Agrego entrando a la habitación. Cerrando la puerta tras de él se acerco a lo que suponía era la cama, donde una figura se encontraba arropada con una frazada temblando incontrolablemente. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver la apariencia del adolescente-Sabia que no había alucinado-Susurro arrodillándose al lado de Leo.

El ninja de azul parpadeo sin comprender lo que Jessy había dicho o porque no huía como el resto lo haría. Si no lo miraba con una sonrisa amable y su rostro solo demostraba preocupación. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando de a poco y sin darse cuenta su conciencia lo dejo, quedándose profundamente dormido.

-Sabía que habías sido tu quien me salvo tiempo atrás-Dijo acercando su mano al rostro de Leo. Posando su mano sobre la frente del chico noto lo caliente que estaba. Sabía que eso no era normal, a pesar de que notaba que era una tortuga gigante, posiblemente mutante. No le importaba nada de eso, sabía que Leo había sufrido mucho en su hogar, sabía que estaba solo y no tenía a nadie quien pudiera cuidar de él. Pero eso no era totalmente cierto, ahora estaba él y se haría cargo de cuidarlo por cuánto tiempo fuera necesario hasta que su amigo estuviera bien, una vez más. El problema estaba en qué hacer para ayudarlo, no tenía dinero para comprar remedios y tampoco sabía que remedios Leonardo podía tomar. Mirando alrededor, tomo un tiesto que estaba lleno de agua de lluvia y tomando un viejo paño, lo mojo con el agua y lo puso sobre la frente de Leo. Necesitaba mantenerlo abrigado, así que le puso la chaqueta que le había dado tiempo atrás y el gorro. Pero tras eso, no sabía que mas hacer. Mirando el rostro de Leonardo, no pudo dejar de sonreír. Leonardo lo había salvado de unos matones llamados los purple Dragons hacia un tiempo atrás. Cuando su madre y padre aun vivían. Estaba regresando de intentar conseguir un trabajo cuando en un callejón un grupo de cinco purple Dragons le cerraron el paso y comenzaron a golpear. No llevaba nada de valor por lo que enfureció a los matones y los golpes se volvieron más fuertes. Hasta que de la nada una sombra apareció y comenzó a ayudarlo. Jessy mirando la figura que se tapaba con las sombras, pudo notar un caparazón y en un resplandor de un vehículo que paso por la calle, pudo ver a una tortuga gigante con una máscara azul sobre sus ojos y dos enormes espadas en cada mano. Al caer el último de los purple Dragons. Su salvador desapareció tras mirar que él se encontrara bien.

Jessy escucho unos quejidos provenientes de Leonardo. Revisando el paño que había colocado sobre la frente de Leo, pudo notar que ya estaba caliente. La fiebre era muy alta y lo que estaba haciendo para intentar bajarla no estaba sirviendo.

Guarida de la familia Hamato.

La noche había sido otra más llena de los recuerdos sobre los terribles tratos que su hermano Leo tuvo que pasar con ellos. Pasándose una mano por su rostro, entro en la cocina para prepararse su café. Michelangelo estaba allí, sentando solo en la mesa. Un plato lleno de cereales sin tocar frente a él, unas enormes ojeras decoraban su rostro de una verde pálido, más de lo normal.

-Buenos días Mikey-Saludo el ninja de purpura colocando la cafetera. Sentándose frente a su hermano menor bajo la vista-¿Pesadillas?-Pregunto sabiendo cual era la respuesta a ella.

Mikey suspiro-Hola Donnie-Susurro levantando la vista hacia su hermano genio-No sé como dejar de soñar con lo que le hicimos a Leo...me siento tan culpable...el único que ha intentado hacer algo para cambiar las cosas ha sido Raph-Una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en sus labios-Raph quien no hacía nada más que pelear con él, que gritarle y tratarlo de lo mas mal...él quien nunca hizo nada por Leo. Ahora intenta buscarlo para traerlo de regreso cuando lo único que vivió aquí no fue más que humillaciones, gritos, dolor y sufrimiento-Mirando su plato con cereal cerró los ojos-Debimos dejar que muriera cuando Shredder lo tuvo prisionero-Donatello se puso de pie y acercándose a su hermano menor, lo tomo del cuello y lo puso de pie. Mikey algo sorprendido miro a su hermano sin comprender.

-Nunca desees la muerte de nadie-Mascullo entre dientes-Menos la de Leo-Sus ojos furiosos se fijaron en los de su hermano menor-Leo sufrió mucho, pero fue porque nosotros permitimos que Splinter hiciera con él lo que quería. Nunca hicimos nada para ayudarlo, jamás Leo pidió nuestra ayuda, jamás lo defendimos cuando Splinter lo golpeaba hasta dejarlo inconsciente y aun así seguía golpeándolo sin que lo protegiéramos de él. Leo no hacía nada más que protegernos, cuidarnos y siempre velar por nuestra seguridad-Mikey con los ojos abiertos enormemente no dijo nada-Y ¿Cómo le pagamos a Leo? Haciendo lo mismo que Splinter hacia con él-Donnie tomo aire-Nosotros debemos agradecer que Leo aun está vivo y no decidió suicidarse después de todo lo que vivió aquí-Soltó a Mikey y retrocedió unos pasos. El sonido de la cafetera le hizo voltear a verla-Tenemos que pedirle perdón a Leo y esperar que el daño que hicimos tenga arreglo. Leo no está solo y esta vez no lo defraudaremos. Basta de peleas y de hacernos las víctimas. La única victima aquí fue y es Leo, nadie más. Así que deja de hacerte el pobrecito y ayúdanos a encontrar a nuestro hermano-Dijo con los ojos fijos en los de Mikey. Este asintió y bajo la cabeza con lagrimas rodándole las mejillas-Y deja de llorar, eso no soluciona nada-Dando media vuelta saco una taza y vertiendo el café en su interior salió de la cocina dejando a su hermano menor solo. Pensando en todo lo que le había dicho.

Mikey se llevo ambas manos a su rostro y se seco las lagrimas. Su hermano tenia razón, desde que Leo huyera de ellos, no había podido sacarse de la cabeza todas las cosas que hizo en contra de su propia sangre. Todas las veces que dejo a Leo sin comer, todas las veces que su hermano, enfermo y herido como estaba, sin poder levantarse de la cama, era dejado solo. Él nunca le llevo un plato de comida para que se alimentará, nunca le preparo alguna comida cuando estaba enfermo, nunca dejo comida por si Leo quería comer después. Nunca le hizo nada, solo a ellos tres y Splinter. Cuando vio a Leo ser golpeado por Splinter, él solo observaba, cuando su hermano terminaba inconsciente en el piso del dojo lo dejaba allí hasta que lo veía salir arrastrándose, dejando tras de él un rastro de sangre. Cuando su hermano gemía de noche a causa de las heridas que tenia por culpa de Splinter, él simplemente lo ignoraba y seguía con su vida. Cuando su hermano fue prisionero de Shredder, tenía miedo que lo mataran porque eso significaría que Splinter no tendría a su juguete para golpear. El único motivo por el cual ayudo en el rescate de Leo, fue para recuperar el juguete de su maestro. No para rescatar a su hermano. Realmente había sido horrible como hermano.

-Lo siento mucho Leo-Dijo sintiéndose completamente sucio. Necesitaba pedirle perdón a Leo y haría lo que hiciera falta para que regresará con ellos. Y si sus hermanos tenían algo planeado, los ayudaría. Por lo que Donnie le había dicho, sonaba como que tenía algo en mente. Era hora de unirse para volver a ser una vez cuatro hermanos y no tres-Basta de llorar y hora de hacer algo por reparar lo que hicimos-Se dijo con más confianza saliendo de la cocina sin siquiera comer sus cereales.

Raphael quien había escuchado todo, esbozo una sonrisa. Leo no estaba solo y ellos no lo abandonarían nunca más.

Donatello cuando entro a su laboratorio a revisar la cámara donde vigilaba a Leo, se encontró con que Leo estaba acompañado por Jessy y lo que le preocupo aun mas era que su hermano lucia muy enfermo. Temblaba y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

-Leo-Susurro llevándose ambas manos a su boca. Cuando su hermano se enfermaba, siempre era grave. Y en ese momento no sabía qué hacer. Parecía que Jessy lo estaba cuidando, pero también sabia que ninguno de ellos poseía medicamentos para ayudar con lo que sea tuviera su hermano. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no podía aparecer allí como si nada. Leo no quería verlos y aun enfermo se opondría a que se le acercarán.

-¿Qué pasa Donnie?-Pregunto Mikey apareciendo en la puerta de su laboratorio. Detrás de él Raphael entro con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Necesito que lleves algo para donde sabes-Declaro seriamente Donnie mirando a Raphael-Nuestro hermano lo necesita-Mikey miro a uno y luego al otro sin entender a que se refería su hermano genio-Leo está muy enfermo y necesita medicinas. Jessy lo está cuidando, así que tendrás que habla con él para pasar donde Leo-Ante eso Mikey abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Leo? ¿Saben donde esta Leo?-Pregunto con un tono de voz que denotaba esperanza.

-Sí, sabemos dónde está. Pero Leo no quiere saber nada de nosotros. Aun así, tengo algo planeado para convencerlo de que regrese a la guarida...es algo complicado. Pero antes que nada-Se puso de pie y tomando una cajita, comenzó a llenarlas de medicinas que mantenía allí- Raph lleva esto y cuando llegues hablaremos los tres de lo que tenemos que hacer para cambiar las cosas y Leo nos vea diferente. Lo primero es que nuestro hermano mejore de lo que sea tenga en este momento-Dijo señalando la pantalla de su computador. Raph con Mikey miraron la escena en ella, su hermano temblando y murmurando cosas sin sentido, mientras un joven intentaba ayudarlo con las pocas cosas con las que contaba-Si no puedes pasar...Jessy sabe que Leo sufrió mucho en este sitio. Así que no aseguro que te deje pasar a verlo. Si es así...-Donnie comenzó a escribir indicaciones en una hoja a toda velocidad. Mikey no decía nada, para no interrumpir lo que su hermano genio escribía y Raph no quitaba sus ojos de la pantalla-En esta hoja están las indicaciones. Dile que las siga y Leo se pondrá mejor. Y hay que llevarles alimentos...

-Yo me encargo de eso-Dijo Mikey dirigiéndose a la puerta del laboratorio.

-Que Splinter no se dé cuenta y no le digas nada a él sobre lo que estamos haciendo-Indico Donnie colocando la cajita sobre la mesa.

Jessy monitoreaba la fiebre de Leo cada media hora, esperando que descendiera

ya que no era posible llevarlo a la sala de urgencia para que lo atendiera. Cada vez que Leo tosía, lo colocaba de costado para mejorar un poco la respiración, así como dejándolo en una posición semi sentado. Le daba de beber agua y le revisaba su pulso, el cual no había cambiado desde que entro allí.

-Leo ¿me escuchas?-Pregunto posando su mano sobre el hombro del chico. Leo entreabrió los ojos y lo miro con la vista vidriosa-¿Que medicinas necesitas para combatir esto?-Dijo esperando que su amigo al menos estuviera lo suficientemente lucido para comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

-Porque...Donnie...porque no me quieres...-Musito cerrando los ojos-...no he hecho nada...porque...me dejas sufrir...-Unas lagrimas cayeron a la almohada. Jessy no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor. Su amigo estaba delirando con sus hermanos.

-Descansa Leo, todo estará mejor cuando te recuperes-A los pocos minutos el ninja se quedo dormido una vez más-No comprendo cómo tus hermanos te dejaron sufrir tanto. Todas las noches escucho como gritas los nombres de tus hermanos pidiéndole que no te lastimen, que te ayuden, que porque te hacen daño cuando lo único que quieres es su bien-Apretó sus manos que estaban sobre su regazo-No hablas mucho de ellos, pero puedo sentir a través de tus gritos, de tus palabras cuánto daño te hicieron-Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación a buscar más frazadas y agua limpia.

Raphael tomo la caja que habían preparado para llevar donde Leo, cuando Splinter apareció de la nada y le tapo el paso.

-Raphael-Dijo con un tono de voz que indicaba que intuía que ellos le estaban ocultando algo-¿Dónde vas con esa caja?-Pregunto dando unos pasos hacia él para revisar el contenido de esta. Raph dio un paso atrás, escuchando unos pasos Donnie con Mikey no tardaron en aparecer a su lado.

-Son unas cosas que pidió April y Raph se la va a llevar. No pueden exponerse al aire porque causaría una contaminación y ya no servirían-Mintió a toda prisa Donnie sin desviar su vista de la de Splinter.

-¿No es muy temprano para que uno de ustedes salga al exterior?-Pregunto viendo la hora del reloj en el laboratorio.

Donnie asintió-Lo sé, pero April realmente necesita estas cosas ahora. No pueden esperar, por eso Raph va a tomar la ruta interna para llegar donde April. Ya sabe, por el agujero en la pared del sótano de ella-Aclaro rápidamente.

Splinter movió la cabeza al costado-Esta bien, pero te quiero de regreso en menos de una hora-Con eso dejo a los hermanos solos. Una vez escucharon la puerta de la habitación de Splinter cerrarse. Donnie, Mikey quien había estado en el otro lado del laboratorio y Raph, soltaron el aire. Mirándose asintieron.

-Eso estuvo cerca, no podemos descuidarnos con él rondando por la guarida-Donnie dijo con la voz en hilo por el haber sido casi descubiertos-Ahora ve antes que Leo empeore-Raph afirmando más fuerte la caja contra su plastrón, con manos un poco temblorosas, asintió y salió de la guarida a donde Donnie le había dicho se quedaba su hermano mayor.

Leonardo no lucia nada bien, y su fiebre no cedía. Jessy se estaba comenzando a preocupar ya que sabía que no podía llevarlo a la sala de emergencia como cualquiera de ellos haría si estuviera en su posición. Seguramente lo tomarían como experimento y jamás lo volvería a ver y no quería que Leo sufriera más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Volviendo a mojar el paño en el agua fría, la puso sobre la frente del ninja. Tenía que darle de beber agua, la fiebre lo deshidrataría y debía evitar más daño a su amigo.

-Jessy...-Susurro Leo con los ojos entreabiertos. Aunque Leo había hablado, rasposamente, Jessy podía notar el dolor, lo desenfocado que se veían o lo vidriosos que estaban por la alta fiebre-Gracias...por cuidarme...nadie...me...nadie me cuidaba...antes...-Dijo entre respiraciones agitadas.

-No te preocupes, no te dejaré solo-Aseguro tomando la pequeña botella con agua que tenia a un lado y levantando la cabeza de Leo de la almohada poso la boca de la botella sobre los labios de Leo-Ahora bebe despacio-Dijo mientras Leo, lentamente tomaba el frio liquido, el cual ayudaba a aliviar lo irritado de su garganta.

Raphael miro la puerta con algo de temor. No sabía como el hombre quien estaba cuidando de su hermano reaccionaria. Sabía que conocía la historia que llevo a Leo a abandonar el hogar y a vagar solo por la ciudad. Afirmando la caja con fuerzas en una sola mano, golpeo la puerta de la habitación donde su hermano mayor se quedaba.

Michelangelo podía ver como Splinter se paseaba en su habitación, cuya puerta estaba semi abierta, esperando la llegada de Raphael. Sabía que la vieja rata no les había creído totalmente, pero sus hermanos tenían razón. Splinter había sido el culpable de sembrar el odio hacia Leonardo cuando él vivía con ellos. Se lamentaba de no haber sido capaz de pensar y actuar por cuenta propia, si no que para no tener problemas con Splinter. Hizo y daño a su hermano de la misma forma que la rata lo hizo. Se avergonzaba y esperaba que aun hubiera esperanza de que Leo los perdonara y volver a forjar los lazos perdidos.

-Michelangelo-La voz de la rata sonó desde la habitación. El ninja de naranja se mordió el labio inferior al haber sido descubierto por Splinter. Se suponía que debía mantener observado a la rata mientras Raph estuviera fuera, pero con lo distraído que estaba por conocer que tanto Donnie como Raph sabían donde estaba y que hacia su hermano mayor era mucho para asimilar en tan poco tiempo. Y él siempre había sido malo en ocultar las cosas. Pero pasara lo que pasará no diría ni una sola palabra de lo que tanto él como sus otros dos hermanos estaban haciendo. Leonardo se merecía vivir de una mejor forma y sanar de todo el daño que ellos le hicieron.

-¿Si maestro?-Dijo sonando lo más normal posible. Donnie quien se paseaba de un lado a otro en su lugar de trabajo, nervioso de lo que podía pasar con su hermano mayor, se detuvo al escuchar a Splinter hablar a Mikey, apoyándose a un costado de la puerta de su laboratorio observo a su hermano menor.

-Te requiero en mi habitación. Tengo algunas preguntas que quiero que respondas a solas-Ordeno la rata haciéndose a un lado para que el ninja de naranja entrara a la habitación. Mikey bajo la vista y caminando hacia allá, desvió la vista hacia el laboratorio donde pudo divisar a su hermano de morado, esbozando una leve sonrisa para calmarlo, hizo unos gestos que Leo les había enseñado tiempo atrás, y que solo ellos manejaban, explicándole rápidamente que no diría nada sobre lo que estaban planeando en contra de Splinter para traer de regreso a Leo a la guarida. Donnie asintió ante eso y entro nuevamente a su laboratorio. Un mal presentimiento le decía que debía darse prisa con sus planes, ya que Splinter debía de estar sospechando de lo que estaba queriendo hacer con sus hermanos. Cerrando con llave el laboratorio, observo a través de los monitores como le estaba yendo a Raph.

Jessy acababa de cambiarle el paño que cinco minutos atrás había estado frio de la frente de Leo, por otro más. El que acababa de sacar estaba caliente y la fiebre parecía no ceder. Se estaba preocupando, no poseía las cosas necesarias para ayudar a Leo y no contaba con un servicio de urgencia, ya que si veían a Leo lo llevarían a un laboratorio. Ese era el pensamiento que mas cruzaba su mente, y por eso mismo no sabía que mas hacer. Cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Realmente en lo que llevaba viviendo allí, jamás alguien había tocado la puerta de ese departamento. Frunciendo el ceño se puso de pie y se acerco a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto sin acercarse lo suficiente como para abrir pero si para escuchar.

-Me llamo Raphael-El ninja de rojo respondió incomodo. No estaba acostumbrado a que le hicieran preguntas y muchos menos el tener que golpear la puerta para ver a su hermano mayor. Era cierto que no merecía estar cerca de Leo, pero su hermano estaba muy enfermo y en ese momento necesitaba ayuda.

Jessy frunció el ceño. Leonardo había gritado varias veces ese nombre mientras dormía, durante todo el tiempo que Jessy llevaba conociendo al joven líder. Y ahora que estaba cuidando a Leonardo, ese nombre era uno de los que más se repetía sobre todo en las pesadillas que plagaban la afiebrada cabeza de la tortuga.

-¿Eres un miembro de la familia de Leonardo?-Pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta el joven humano.

Raphael se mordió el labio inferior molesto con el tono de voz del humano-Soy su segundo hermano menor. Vengo a traerle medicamentos para que se mejore...

-¿Cómo sabes que está enfermo?-Inquirió Jessy mirando a todos lados en busca de cámaras que los observaran.

-Mi hermano Donatello me envió, dijo que sabía que Leonardo estaba enfermo y que necesitaba estas cosas. También me dio la dirección, dijo que era para saber que Leo estuviera bien-Mintió rápidamente el ninja, contento de que el humano no lo estuviera mirando a la cara. De otra manera no hubiera podido mentir.

Jessy bajo la vista hacia Leo. Este no había dado señales de oír lo que estaba pasando alrededor de él-Deja la caja allí y vete, no abriré la puerta hasta que sepa que te hayas ido. Sé lo que le hicieron a Leonardo y no permitiré que se le acerquen o lo vean-Mascullo tomando valor al oír murmurar débilmente un 'no' lleno de miedo en el afiebrado Leonardo.

El ninja de rojo un poco sorprendido por la hostilidad del humano, dejo y la caja en el suelo y dando unos pasos atrás, se alejo de la puerta de la habitación. Había querido ver a Leo, pero tampoco quería causar problemas, menos aun cuando su hermano estaba enfermo. Apretando los puños dio media vuelta y desapareció de la vista.

Donatello desde su laboratorio, no podía culpar a Jessy por haber sido rudo con Raphael, sabía que muchas veces había oído gritar a Leo los nombres de ellos pidiendo que lo ayudarán, preguntando porque no lo querían, que porque lo lastimaban. Dando un golpe a la mesa con sus puños, se puso de pie y apagando el monitor se dirigió al living a esperar que Raph llegara y saber qué es lo que Splinter quería conversar tan secretamente con Mikey.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Las cosas se van a complicar para los chicos. Splinter entrará en escena y las cosas van a dar un vuelco de 360 grados. Quédense atentas y atentos. Nos leemos pronto.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Terror

_**Hola, es bueno poder tener tiempo para poder acabar este capítulo. Lo había dejado inconcluso hace unos dos meses atrás pero por fin salí de vacaciones de verano y tendré dos meses libres hasta que regrese a clases y volveremos con las lentas actualizaciones. Solo pido paciencia y que me dejen sus comentarios para motivarme a seguir escribiendo para ustedes. Sin más los dejo con el capitulo.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Solo Jessy. Las tortugas son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de sus respectivos creadores.**_

 _ **Chapter 8: Terror.**_

Jessy escucho como los pasos se alejaban y tras esperar unos cinco minutos, abrió la puerta lentamente. Mirando alrededor, tomo la caja que estaba en el suelo y la ingreso al departamento rápidamente. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta y arrodillándose abrió la caja. Lo primero que encontró fue una carta dirigida a Leonardo, de su hermano Donatello.

 _Leonardo,_

 _Sé que no merecemos acercarnos a ti luego de todo lo que te hicimos. Sé que fuimos despreciables y que si nunca nos quieres perdonar, lo aceptamos sin reclamos. Pero quiero que sepas que estamos muy arrepentidos de lo mal que te tratamos. Y que si hay alguna posibilidad de volverte a tener a nuestro lado...Hazlo saber. Nosotros estamos planeando algo que posiblemente te ayude a saber que nos dimos cuenta de quién es el principal responsable de todo el mal trato de que fuiste víctima y estamos dispuestos a deshacernos de eso, si con ello regresas con tus hermanos. También que tenemos culpa en el haber seguido el ejemplo que ese tenía contigo, cuando tuvimos que haberlo detenido antes de que llegará a esto, pero fallamos como hermanos y solo te lastimamos más._

 _Te queremos de regreso. Con respeto tus hermanos menores Donatello, Raphael y Michelangelo._

El joven vio a Leo y decidió guardar esa carta. No se la iba a entregar a Leo o algunas cosas cambiarían y él no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a ese chico de allí. Otro papel sujeto con un corchete explicaba los medicamentos en la caja, su forma de uso, horario en que se debía administrar y la dosis que era necesaria para que hiciera efecto en Leonardo. Aún no era tiempo de llevar a cabo sus planes, tenía que esperar y ver como las cosas comenzaban a salir para que pudiera seguir al plan dos.

Raphael dio un paso al interior del laboratorio. Su hermano de morado se paseaba de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados sobre su plastrón. Una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Al ver entrar a su hermano, se detuvo y apretó los labios, en un gesto que indicaba que tan preocupado se encontraba.

-Splinter ha estado hablando con Mikey desde que te fuiste. No ha salido y no he sido capaz de saber de que están hablando-Explico sentándose en su asiento frente a los monitores, ambas manos sobre su rostro.

-¿Qué querrá esa rata con Mikey?-Pregunto dirigiendo su vista a la habitación de Splinter, la cual estaba firmemente cerrada.

Donnie simplemente negó con la cabeza-Lo que sea que esté hablando con Mikey, no me hace sentir seguro. Si descubre lo que tengo planeado...No sé que podría pasar-Murmuro moviendo el pie nerviosamente-Llevan demasiado tiempo allí adentro.

Raph bajo la vista, no podían dar marcha atrás. Necesitaban a Leo con ellos, ahora que llevaban viviendo sin él por todos esos meses, realmente se notaba su ausencia y no podían creer que no se hubieran dado cuenta antes de la importancia que el joven líder tenía en esa familia. Nunca habían contado con Splinter, más que para los entrenamientos y los sermones. Siempre había sido Leo quien había estado con ellos en todo momento. Y no lo habían apreciado como corresponde. Sentándose en la orilla de la cama que usaban cuando algunos de ellos enfermaba o resultaba gravemente herido en pelea, prefirió hacerle compañía a Donnie, hasta que Mikey saliera de la habitación de Splinter.

Mikey bajo la vista. Splinter no se lo había hecho fácil, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Casi cuatro horas de haber ingresado, sintiéndose completamente agitado y exhausto tanto en la parte mental como física. Soltó el aire con más facilidad. Unos pasos lo alertaron de la presencia de sus dos hermanos mayores.

-¿Qué es lo que quería?-Pregunto Donnie tomándolo por el brazo, lo llevo al laboratorio. Raphael parecía listo para luchar si era el caso. Sus dos manos sobre la parte trasera de ambos sais.

Mikey apretó los puños. Tomando asiento sobre la cama, la cual lucia como quien se había recién levantando. Movió la cabeza a los costados.

-No sé exactamente lo que Splinter quería. Pero no dejaba de hacerme preguntas sobre Leo. Si lo extrañaba, que pensaba de su actitud cobarde al huir de ellos. Que hacíamos hablando tan sospechosamente. Si habíamos visto a Leo en nuestros patrullajes. Si habíamos hablado con él. Si sabíamos donde se escondía-Mikey hizo una pausa-No me agrado como iba fluyendo la conversación, Splinter caminaba alrededor mío con su mano firmemente sobre su bastón. Su voz sonaba fría y calculadora, como cuando hablaba con Leo...

Donnie desvió la mirada. Splinter estaba sospechando de ellos. Debía de darse prisa con su plan de sacarlo del camino de ellos, pero aun no estaba completo.

-Debemos comenzar a mover las piezas. Mientras antes mejor. Splinter es bastante listo y en poco tiempo sabrá lo que hemos estado haciendo-Dijo el ninja de morado con seriedad.

Mikey desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Sus manos apretadas fuertemente en su regazo. No podía decirles lo que realmente paso dentro de la habitación de Splinter. Sus hermanos nunca le perdonarían lo que le dijo a la vieja rata, bajo amenazas de que lo lastimaría igual a como lo hizo con Leo. Mikey recordaba la manera en que su hermano se arrastro desde el dojo hacia su habitación tras todos esos meses que Splinter lo tuvo castigado. Como su hermano gritaba mientras Splinter introducía la punta de una vara por su recto, haciendo que Leo sangrara copiosamente y tras lo cual Donnie tenía que curar y darle una trasfusión de sangre tras todo lo perdido. No quería pasar por eso. Y eso fue lo que causo que revelará lo que sus hermanos estaban planeando.

El ninja de rojo desvió la vista hacia su hermano menor. Realmente su hermano no lo engañaba, podía oler su nerviosismo a la distancia. Su hermano los había traicionado. Cruzando una rápida mirada con Donnie, le indico solo con gestos que necesitaba hablar con él rápido.

-Ve a descansar Mikey-Dijo Donnie sacando una jeringa-Te daré un sedante para que puedas dormir bien. Sé que hace días que no duermes y te necesitamos al cien por ciento-Con eso tomo el más fuerte sedante que tenia y llenando la jeringa. Inyecto su contenido en el brazo de su hermano, quien inmediatamente cayo dormido. Acomodando a Mikey, el ninja de morado miro a Raph-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto intuyendo lo que Raph quería decirle.

-Le dijo a Splinter-Fue lo único que Raph murmuro señalando a Mikey.

Donnie sabía que cuando los instintos de su hermano de rojo le decían algo, era cierto-¿Qué quieres decir? Mikey dijo que le hizo preguntas pero que él no le dijo nada de lo que estamos planeando-Aún así su mente se negaba a creer lo que Raph decía, a pesar de que sus propios instintos le decían que habían sido traicionados.

-Mikey le dijo a Splinter lo que estamos planeando. Esa rata tiene sus métodos de sacar la información y seguramente amenazo a nuestro hermano de hacerle algo si no hablaba. No lo culpo, pero es hora de movernos, necesitamos a Leo con nosotros y demostrarle lo equivocados que estábamos-Raph explico mirando hacia la puerta del laboratorio. Temía que en cualquier momento Splinter apareciera por allí para castigarlos por oponerse a lo que él quería.

-Entonces adelantaré los planes para deshacernos de él-Declaro Donnie con seriedad.

Splinter se encontraba caminando por el drenaje. Su mano firme en su bastón. Su hijo le había dicho lo que Donatello y Raphael estaban planeando hacer para traer de regreso al cobarde del bastardo que escapo de él. Pero tenía un plan de acabar para siempre con Leonardo y que nunca jamás regresará a su vida ni a la de sus hijos, los cuales habían sido manipulados en colocarse en su contra por la actitud altanera de Leonardo.

-Saki-Dijo Splinter levantando la vista hacia el edificio que se podía ver por el ducto del drenaje en el cual se detuvo. Él siempre supo donde Leonardo se escondía, pero no había hecho nada porque ya no era necesario en la vida de sus hijos ni de la de él. Solo era un estorbo que prefirió salirse de su camino justo a tiempo. Pero ahora estaba mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones haciendo que sus hijos se opusieran a él e intentarán algo en su contra. Caminado al interior del edificio, uso sus habilidades para ingresar al edificio y se dirigió donde Shredder debía de encontrarse. Tenía que llegar a un trato con él y esperaba que por fin el inútil de Leonardo desapareciera para que dejara de manipular a sus hijos.

Donnie miro la habitación desocupada de Splinter. La rata no estaba en ningún lado de la guarida. Era extraño que saliera de allí, ya que eran contadas las veces en que no estaba en casa. Menos aun sin avisar. Raphael detrás de él se mordió el labio inferior.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-Murmuro mirando a su hermano genio-Revisa a Leo-Ambos se dirigieron al laboratorio para ver como se encontraba Leo cuando estaba tan enfermo como nunca antes. Donnie frunció la frente y sus ojos se agrandaron.

-Déjame revisar el rastreador que coloque en Splinter. Si estoy en lo cierto. Lo cual espero que no sea así. Esa estúpida rata ha cometido un acto de traición en nuestra contra-Dijo mientras a toda prisa prendía el computador y tipiando algo en el computador, comenzó a mover la cabeza negativamente-Esa rata...-Poniéndose de pie miro a su hermano-Esta en la guarida de Shredder-Explico mostrándole el mapa de la ciudad donde un punto rojo parpadeaba cada cierto segundo-Tengo que cambiar los códigos de seguridad y de esa manera no permitirle la entrada a Splinter. Si Mikey le dijo sobre Leo, también corre peligro. Estoy seguro que el plan de él es deshacerse de nuestro hermano, como el plan que yo tengo pensando usarlo en él-Donatello empezó a teclear rápidamente en su teclado mientras números y paginas iban apareciendo.

Splinter iba de regreso a la guarida. Las cosas habían salido bien y pronto el inútil de Leonardo dejaría de existir, de esa manera sus hijos solo se centrarían en él y nadie más. Se culpaba de que no lo hubiera hecho él mismo, pero no importaba quien lo hiciera, Leonardo tenía que desaparecer, tenía que morir y dejar de una vez de manipular a sus hijos en contra suya. Por culpa de ese débil de líder que escogió tiempo atrás, sus hijos, especialmente Raphael, cambio considerablemente, y cuando el inútil de Leonardo decidió escapar de ellos, los transformo en un grupo de mediocres que no lograban pelear sin Leonardo con ellos.

-Por fin desaparecerás-Susurro cuando casi llegaba a la guarida. Ingresando el código en la entrada, se encontró con que la puerta no se abrió para él. Un sonido de estática resonó en el oscuro y húmedo lugar.

-No podrás ingresar nunca más a la guarida-La voz de Donatello dijo fríamente-No somos tus hijos y este no es más tu hogar. Lo que le hiciste a Leo fue horrible, y lamentamos nunca ayudarlo. Sabemos lo que intentas hacer y no lo lograras. Vete con Leatherhead o con April, pero nuca mas vuelvas con nosotros. Te negamos como padre y como maestro-Splinter estaba furioso. Leonardo era culpable una vez más. Y de esta no se iba a salvar. Mirando alrededor, se dio cuenta que en unas bolsas habían cosas suyas. Tomándolas, se dirigió donde Leatherhead. Sus hijos eran unos traidores y pagarían caro su idiotez.

Jessy le dio de beber el medicamento en la dosis que le decía el papel. Había pasado casi un día desde que le entregaran los medicamentos para la enfermedad de Leo y el chico estaba mejorando. Su fiebre había disminuido considerablemente y ya no respiraba con tanta dificultad que al principio.

Leonardo abrió los ojos lentamente, su cuerpo lo sentía muy pesado, pero también podía darse cuenta que no estaba solo. Parpadeando se encontró viendo a un humano. Con esfuerzo se incorporo hasta quedar sentado.

-¿Porqué me ayudas?-Pregunto sin comprender porque su vecino lo estaba ayudando, cuando él no había hecho nada por él.

Jessy sonrió-Porque es lo correcto-Contesto simplemente, sabiendo que Leonardo entendería. Este abrió los ojos sorprendido- Vine a cuidarte cuando note que estabas enfermo, pero ahora estas recuperándote. Ya hemos hablado antes, pero parece que no lo recuerdas. La fiebre suele causar eso-Leonardo desvió la vista hacia un costado intentando recordar las anteriores conversaciones, pero se encontró con nada-Necesitas descansar y estar en cama hasta que tu fiebre haya desaparecido y recuperes algo de peso, para ser una tortuga gigante parlante, luces bastante delgado-Comento tomando una botella con agua se la entrego-Bebe, por mientras te haré una sopa para que comas-Leonardo lo observo moverse al otro lado de la habitación. Pero ahora que veía a Jessy, sentía que había algo mas en ese humano. Pero su mente afiebrada no era capaz de esclarecer que era. Bebiendo de la botella, cerró los ojos y se sintió caer nuevamente en el mundo de los sueños. La botella ahora vacía, rodo por el suelo tras ser soltada por la mano de Leo. Jessy siguió cocinando, tenía que hacer todo lo posible por la salud de Leonardo, enfermo no le era de utilidad.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron fruncir. Nadie, aparte de ese Raphael sabia donde estaba. Extrañado se acerco a la puerta, pero antes de intentar abrir la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe y muchos ninjas entraron. Un hombre con armadura oriental entro al último. Al ver a Jessy levanto su mano, diciendo unas palabras en lo que parecía ser Japonés, el joven sintió un golpe en su nuca, su visión se nublo y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Tomen a Leonardo, es hora de continuar en donde quedamos tiempo atrás-Dijo con un tono de voz que indicaba que esta vez llegaría hasta el final de su venganza en contra de esa tortuga odiosa de Leonardo que no había hecho otra cosas más que destrozar cada uno de sus planes.

-¿Qué hacemos con este?-Pregunto un foot ninja golpeando a Jessy con la punta del pie.

Shredder lo quedo mirando-Déjenlo. Es Leonardo quien me interesa. Su maestro me dio este lugar y me entrego a esta tortuga por el trato de dejar a los otros tres tranquilos-Una risa sonó detrás de la máscara-Es un idiota si cree que no haré nada. Esos tres también me han causado muchos problemas. Pero primero acabare con Leonardo-Los foot ninjas tomaron a Leo por los brazos y otros por las piernas y lo sacaron de la habitación.

Donatello miro todo por la pantalla, sus ojos abiertos con rostro de horror. Su hermano mayor estaba siendo llevado por los foot ninjas y Shredder estaba allí. Sus ojos dieron con Raphael.

-Esa rata hizo algo. Él tuvo que haber sabido desde el principio donde estaba Leo-Mascullo tomando su bo-Debemos hacer algo. La última vez que Leo estuvo prisionero lo torturaron hasta casi matarlo. Si Splinter lo quiere muerto, entonces le pidió a Shredder hacerlo...

-Pero somos dos contra todos esos foot ninjas, mas esta Bishop trabajando para él, no podemos enfrentarlo y tomar a Leo como si nada. Nos matarán antes de llegar a él...

-No interesa, no podemos dejar que Leo sea lastimado una vez más. La ultima vez estuvo en coma por seis meses, no quiero que vuelva a pasar por lo mismo-Mirando a Mikey quien seguía durmiendo bajo la vista. Tomando una hoja se puso a escribir para cuando su hermano menor despertará. Lo cual sería en unas cuantas horas con el fuerte sedante que le dio.

Raph se dirigió a tomar sus sais y preparar el Battle Shell. Nada era más importante que demostrarle a Leo que ellos lo amaban y que se arrepentían por todo lo sucedido en el pasado.

Leonardo sentía que era arrastrado por los brazos. Entreabriendo los ojos se encontró mirando un suelo sucio pero conocido. Estaba en los pasillos del edificio donde se quedaba, a cada lado de él foot ninjas lo tenían firmemente afirmado.

'No, otra vez no' Pensó apretando los ojos, tomo aire y haciendo acopio de sus pocas fuerzas coloco sus pies en el piso haciendo que los foot ninjas se detuviera. Aprovechando la situación, Leo dio un giro y golpeo al de la izquierda primero y luego al de la derecha. Unos metros más atrás pudo notar a Shredder con mas foot ninjas. Leonardo se tambaleo un poco, lo que le hizo recordar su actual estado de salud. Mirando la ventana rota, se reviso que llevara su soga, la que siempre usaba en sus patrullajes para pasar de un edificio a otro, cuando la altura era mas de lo que él podía saltar y antes de que Shredder y los foot ninjas se acercaran mas, salto del edificio. Con su soga logro caer mas fácilmente, dándole tiempo de esconderse de Shredder y de los foot ninjas. Pero ya no podría regresar a ese edificio, mirándolo se quedo pensando en Jessy, realmente esperaba que no le hubieran hecho nada.

-...¿Qué hago?-Susurro tapándose la boca para evitar toser. No sabía dónde ir, no tenia ningún otro lugar donde refugiarse. Y aun estaba enfermo. Apoyando la cabeza en la pared donde estaba escondido, se mordió el labio inferior. Si tan solo sus hermanos no lo odiaran...aunque las palabras que escucho decir a Raph la otra noche parecía realmente sincero en su arrepentimiento. Pero regresar a la guarida significaría tener que estar bajo el mismo techo que Splinter. Eso no podía aguantarlo. Splinter abuso cruelmente de él, y gracias a todo ese abuso apenas podía dormir de noche.

Viendo una entrada a la alcantarilla, ingreso a ella y comenzó a andar. Esperaba poder encontrar algún sitio donde descansar hasta recuperar todas sus fuerzas.

Donnie escaneo el lugar una vez más. No encontraba rastro de Leo en ningún lado-Es extraño-Murmuro volviendo a revisar el edificio con el escáner. Y nuevamente no encontró nada-Al parecer no tienen a Leo-Dijo mirando a Raphael quien estaba esperando saber el paradero de su hermano de azul

-¿Quieres decir que Leo escapo? ¿Aún enfermo como esta?-Inquirió sintiéndose más tranquilo de que su hermano mayor no estaba sufriendo mas torturas o experimentos.

-Aunque suene extraño. Es así, no hay datos de él en las computadoras de Shredder ni de Bishop, nada de nada-Explico mostrándole la pantalla de su computador-Leo tiene que haber huido, pero debe estar débil...debemos encontrarlo y llevarlo a la guarida para poder darle los medicamentos que necesita. Estoy seguro que ese Jessy le dio algunos, pero si Leo tiene lo que creo que tiene, necesita aun mas medicamentos...

-¿Qué es lo que crees que Leo tiene?-Inquirió Raph notando lo incomodo que lucía su hermano menor.

-Bueno, por lo que pude ver y la forma en que la enfermedad se desarrollo, estoy seguro que tiene neumonía o una pulmonía. Ambas son graves considerando que se necesita antibióticos de amplio espectro para combatirla, y Leo no ha tomado nada que ayude con su enfermedad, siendo mutantes es fácil que las enfermedades que nos contagiamos sean peor de por lo general son. Y Leo además esta desnutrido...-Donnie explico dirigiéndose a la guarida. Raphael no le agrado escuchar eso, su hermano mayor aunque ya no estaba en peligro inminente por Shredder, su salud podría ser aun peor.

Leonardo camino apoyado en la pared de la alcantarilla hasta llegar a un sitio conocido por él. Sabia a cuantos minutos la guarida quedaba, pero Splinter estaba allí. No deseaba verlo, no después de todo lo que le hizo. No sabía qué haría si viera a sus hermanos, tenia sentimientos encontrados con ellos. No sabía si los odiaba o los amaba. Si podía perdonarlos o no. Su corazón estaba en un caos y la fiebre que tenia no ayudaba mucho a disipar sus dudas. Un mareo lo hizo detenerse y apoyarse con su caparazón sobre la pared. Si seguía así terminaría muriendo, estaba seguro. Su cuerpo no podía con mas abuso y con la vida que llevaba. ¿Pero morir sería tan malo? Después de todo nadie lo quería, a nadie le importaba. Jessy solo era una persona que aunque podía conversar con él y lo estuvo cuidando no podía considerarlo amigo. Además no confiaba en nadie. Todos lo habían decepcionado y no tenia mas fuerzas para pensar en su futuro. April con Casey no lo ayudaron cuando lo necesito, así que en realidad los humanos no eran nada más que eso, humanos. Estaba bien solo, aunque muriera no se arrepentía de haber huido de la guarida...Pero de lo que si se arrepentía era en no haber podido tener una amistad con sus hermanos. A pesar de todo su corazón siempre le decía que los amaba.

-¿Leo?-Alguien dijo en ese obscuro y húmedo sitio. Leonardo miro hacia la derecha. Mikey estaba allí, y lo estaba viendo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-¿Eres tú? ¿Regresaste?...

El ninja de azul retrocedió cuando Mikey se le acerco-No-Musito con la voz ronca. Le dolía mucho la garganta-No te acerques-Susurro, pero su voz sonó tan débil que su hermano menor continuo acercándose a él-No...-Volvió a susurrar cerrando los ojos se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos mientras comenzaba a emitir leves gemidos, sollozos quebraron el silencio del lugar haciendo que Mikey se detuviera en seco. Su hermano mayor estaba temblando mientras lloraba, solo con verlo. Pero no eran lagrimas de alegría, si no lagrimas de terror. Palideciendo dio un paso hacia atrás. Su hermano estaba totalmente traumado luego de todo lo que vivió con ellos. ¿Cómo podrían sanarlo? Su hermano estaba más herido de lo que él pensó.

-Leo, no...no te voy a lastimar. Solo quiero ayudarte-Murmuro el ninja de naranja con la voz apretada por la emoción que comenzaba a nacer de su pecho y quedo atrapada en su garganta. Leonardo no dio muestra de escucharlo, solo se coloco en posición fetal y siguió murmurando. Mikey sintió lagrimas aparecer en sus ojos, podía sentir como las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas hasta su barbilla para caer al suelo.

-¡Mikey!-La voz de Raph sonó desde la entrada de la guarida que quedaba a unos metros.

El ninja de naranja volteo hacia la voz de su hermano-¡Estoy aquí! ¡Leo está conmigo!-Grito haciendo un gesto de dolor al ver a su hermano mayor dando un leve salto al oír su grito. Pudo escuchar los pasos de sus hermanos acercarse a donde estaban corriendo. Leonardo solo se encogió aun mas, temblando incontrolablemente.

-¿Leo?-Raph dijo a unos pocos metros detrás de Mikey-Donnie-Pidió mirando a su hermano genio-

-Yo me encargo-Donnie paso por el lado de Mikey con su bolso con el cual salía cada vez que patrullaban-Leo, no te preocupes Splinter no esta aquí, él ya no vive con nosotros-Explico usando un tono de voz bajo y tranquilo para no asustar más a su hermano mayor-Realmente lo sentimos por todo lo que te hicimos y por no ayudarte cuando lo necesitabas...

Leonardo movió la cabeza negativamente-No te...me acerques...ustedes me hirieron...mis propios hermanos me dejaron solo...-Susurro sin mirar a Donnie-Déjenme solo...no quiero saber nada de ustedes...

Donnie no se movió-Leo, sé que estás enfermo, desde donde estoy puedo notar lo caliente que te encuentras por la fiebre. Quiero ayudarte y queremos enmendar todo el daño que te causamos-Dijo intentando que su hermano lo escuchara, pero parecía que Leonardo estaba perdido en algún tipo de alucinación causado por la alta fiebre-Tendré que sedarlo para llevarlo a la guarida y tratar su enfermedad. Al menos lo tenemos aquí y no el foot clan-Murmuro sacando una jeringa con un frasco-Raph necesito que me ayudes en esto. Tienes que sujetar a Leo y no dejar que mueva sus brazos para poder inyectarle el sedante-Explico llenando la jeringa con el claro liquido. Cambiando la aguja miro a su hermano de rojo.

-Bien...-Dijo Raph no muy convencido en hacer contención a su hermano mayor. No deseaba lastimar más de lo que ya lo había hecho a su hermano, pero hasta él podía darse cuenta que aun estaba muy enfermo y necesitaban ayudarlo pronto. Aproximándose a Leo intento de ponerse detrás de él, pero Leonardo lo quedo viendo con rostro cansado pero sus ojos solo mostraban terror y cansancio. Antes de que pudiera dar otro paso hacia Leo, este se movió a una velocidad que lo sorprendió, golpeándolo en el mentón con una patada que le abrió el labio inferior. Saboreando sangre y con un gesto de dolor, escucho como Donnie y Mikey reían ante lo sucedido. Aunque le dolía, le gusto saber que su hermano aun tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. Volviendo a acercarse a él, esta vez lo pudo afirmar. Donnie aprovechando la distracción se acerco a Leo y le inyecto rápidamente el sedante. Dando un paso atrás espero a que hiciera efecto.

Raph sintió como su hermano se desplomaba en sus brazos mientras murmuraba débilmente hasta desaparecer que no lo lastimaran. Había un gran trabajo que hacer para demostrar a Leo que ellos no deseaban hacerle daño y que Splinter ya no vivía con ellos. Que lo único que deseaban era recuperar el lazo que perdieron por culpa de la rata que lo daño.

Tomando en brazos Leo, lo llevaron al interior de la guarida y acostándolo en la cama de la enfermería. Donnie comenzó a trabajar en su hermano mayor para que recuperara la poca salud que tenia.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Entonces nos estaremos leyendo pronto dado que quiero avanzar lo máximo posible antes de que se me terminen mis vacaciones de verano.**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews y continúen siendo geniales. Feliz Navidad a todos y todas ustedes.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Ayuda Externa

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA! Y ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Gracias a quienes dejaron reviews...No sé si esta historia les gusta o no...Los reviews que he recibido con esta historia han sido tan poco por capítulos que no sé si les ha agradado o no. Por favor dejen sus reviews, son los que motivan en continuar escribiendo para ustedes.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ver cap. anteriores.**_

 _ **Chapter 9: Ayuda Externa**_

Donnie no podía creer lo enfermo que su hermano se encontraba. Había supuesto que los medicamentos que había enviado a donde anteriormente se encontraba serían útiles, pero realmente se había equivocado. Su hermano tenía una fiebre muy alta, su respiración era superficial y laboriosa, su pulso era rápido y débil. Nada bueno para la vista del genio. Arreglando por centésima vez el suero que había instalado en el brazo de Leo, suspiro.

-Vamos Leo, necesito que mejores para poder hablar contigo sobre lo idiotas que fuimos todos estos años-Dijo sentándose a su lado. Tomando la inerte mano de Leo entre las suyas miro el rostro enflaquecido de su hermano mayor-Te necesitamos, fuimos unos cobardes que nos dimos cuenta tarde del error que estábamos cometiendo contigo...

-¿Aún nada?-La voz de Raph sonó desde la entrada de la enfermería. Había pasado dos días desde que encontraran a Leo a unos metros de la guarida y desde entonces su hermano no había despertado. El sedante que Donnie uso en el ninja de azul ya no hacia efecto, pero aun así Leonardo no despertaba ni daba señales de vida.

-No. Pero sigue con nosotros-Respondió cambiando el paño de la frente de Leo-Me pregunto si cuando despierte reaccionará bien o mal...No creo que esté contento de estar con nosotros o no sé si dejara que nos acerquemos a él. Sé que el trauma en nuestro hermano es muy profundo y no sanará de un día para otro. Costará ganarnos su confianza nuevamente...si es que alguna vez la tuvo en nosotros-Raphael bajo la cabeza, se sentía tan deprimido que durante esos dos días en que trajeron a Leo a la guarida, no había podido quedarse dormido, su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz sabiendo que él también había herido a su hermano en muchas ocasiones y siempre lo dejo sangrando de heridas horribles de las cuales aun podía ver las cicatrices que dejaron en el cuerpo del ninja de azul.

Mikey desde el living se puso de pie. Todos se sentían muy deprimidos por el daño que su hermano mostraba. Pero eso no decía que dejaría que se murieran de hambre-Chicos voy a preparar el almuerzo-Indico mirando a sus dos hermanos en el interior de la enfermería.

-Prepara alguna sopa bien liquida para poder alimentar a Leo-Pidió Donnie revisando las vitales de su hermano una vez más.

Leonardo se encontraba en medio de una oscuridad que le entumía el cuerpo. Se sentía tan confundido. Y su cabeza estaba llena de una bruma espesa que no le permitía pensar, podía escuchar su corazón latir con fuerzas en su pecho, su respiración en vaho aparecer en el gélido lugar. Su ultimo recuerdo había sido de sus hermanos rodeándolo y sujetándolo, un pinchazo y luego nada.

-¿Porqué tuve que ir cerca de la guarida?-Se pregunto sintiéndose un tonto por actuar sin pensar. A causa de la fiebre y de lo débil que estaba, su cuerpo lo llevo al único sitio que llamo hogar toda su vida y que al final solo se convirtió en infierno para él. Siempre pensó que sus hermanos lo querían de alguna manera pero la forma de actuar de ellos decía lo contrario. La frialdad, el odio y el daño que le hicieron también fueron enormes, peor que Splinter. Esa vieja rata no tenia lazo sanguíneo con ellos, era una rata, ni siquiera era de su misma especie. Pero sus hermanos eran muy importantes para él o lo eran hasta que se dio cuenta que para ellos lo que pasara con él no interesaba.

-Lo lamento Leo-La voz de Raphael sonó a lo lejos. Una memoria de su hermano menor sentado en una azotea mientras miraba el cielo le hizo recordar que a pesar de todo su hermano lucia terrible y completamente arrepentido de todo lo que sucedió en la vida de Leo. Pero solo había oído a Raph, no sabía lo que Donnie o Mikey pensaban de él, posiblemente compartían la misma opinión que Splinter o de Raph, pero siempre que los veía juntos terminaban peleando y discutiendo sobre el liderazgo y nunca de lo que Leo, una vez como líder hizo por ellos.

Raphael sentado al lado de Leo esperaba que despertara del sueño profundo en que se había sumergido una vez los efectos del sedante acabaron, ya habían transcurrido otros dos días desde eso y aún nada. Donnie había ido a descansar y Mikey estaba durmiendo frente a la pantalla de los televisores. Él había preferido quedarse con su hermano mayor. Su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Splinter dañar mas y mas a su hermano, sangrando e inconsciente en el suelo del dojo como muchas veces lo encontró tras algún castigo dado por la rata. Lo que no le permitía dormir mas allá de media hora con suerte. Necesitaba hablar con su hermano y que supiera cuanto lamentaba el nunca haber hecho nada por él durante esos horribles años.

Un leve quejido lo saco de sus pensamientos, mirando a la forma de su hermano, se dio cuenta que Leonardo estaba moviendo la cabeza a los costados. Sus ojos apretados como si estuviera sintiendo dolor. Colocando su mano sobre la frente de Leo le tomo la temperatura. Seguía igual de alta que antes, y sus latidos eran erráticos, la respiración laboriosa y seguida de una tos húmeda y profunda. La piel pálida y cubierta de un sudor frio.

-Raph...-Susurro el ninja de azul moviendo la cabeza al lado derecho-Raph...-Siguió diciendo apretando las manos sobre la sabana debajo de él.

-Estoy aquí Leo-Dijo con la voz quebrada Raphael. Sus ojos se habían cubierto de lagrimas-No te dejaré solo-Tomando la mano de Leo con fuerzas miro el rostro de Leonardo. El joven líder entreabrió sus ojos tras esos días inconsciente. Sus ojos brillosos por la fiebre-H-hola...-La voz de Raphael había perdido fuerzas y sonaba pequeño y asustado.

Leonardo parpadeando lentamente miro alrededor-¿Qué...hago aquí?-Pregunto con la voz áspera y débil.

-Estas recuperándote de tu enfermedad. Estabas muy enfermo y aun lo sigues estando-Explico Raphael intentando de no asustar a su hermano quien se veía muy confundido-Has estado durmiendo por casi cuatro días...

-...No...-Susurro Leo parpadeando con un poco mas de claridad-¿Qué hago en este sitio?...Ustedes me despreciaron...me hirieron...me quebraron...-Sus ojos dieron con los de Raph-Déjame solo...no..no quiero estar aquí...-Haciendo un acopio de sus pocas fuerzas intento levantarse pero su cuerpo estaba pesado y no respondía a sus ordenes-¡¿Porqué?!-Grito con la voz áspera-¡No quiero estar aquí!-Sacándose el suero y tirando las mantas a un lado se acerco a la orilla de la cama. Raphael al ver esto se acerco, pero Leo lo detuvo solo con la mirada-No...no quiero su ayuda-El ninja de rojo apretó los puños con furia. Leonardo tomando aire se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Sus brazos temblaban horriblemente, y su visión comenzó a dar vueltas, completamente mareado. Raph al ver que su hermano se mecía de un lado a otro con una mano sobre sus ojos se puso a su lado y lo sujeto-No...-Musito débilmente el una vez líder.

-Leo, estas mal y necesitas descansar. Mírate apenas puedes sentarte sin marearte-Observo intentando de volver a acostar a su hermano. Pero Leo se tenso a su lado y sus ojos se llenaron de terror. No entendiendo que le pasaba, escucho los pasos que habían puesto de esa manera a su hermano-Splinter no esta aquí, ya no vive con nosotros. Nos dimos cuenta de lo malvado que fue contigo y de los idiotas que fuimos al nunca ayudarte. Queremos que nos des la oportunidad de cambiar la relación de nosotros contigo. Solo queremos ayudarte y a mejorar-Dijo rápidamente, antes de que la puerta de la enfermería se abriera y Donnie entrara para tomar las vitales de su hermano.

Donnie miro la escena con aprehensión, no deseaba causar más tensión de lo que podía ver en su hermano mayor. Cruzando una mirada con Raph, asintió.

-¿Leo?-Hablo con el tono de voz más suave que tenia. Leonardo intento de alejarse de Raph y de Donnie quien se estaba acercando a él-Hermanos no...

-¡Cállate!-Farfullo sintiendo lagrimas en sus ojos. No quería llorar, pero su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, sus manos sudaban y su cabeza no dejaba de doler. Imágenes de él atado, de él siendo golpeado, de él siendo torturado, de él siendo ignorado, de él solo en una habitación oscura, de él sangrando en el suelo mientras sus hermanos lo observaban sin hacer nada, llenaron sus pensamientos-¡Me dejaron solo! ¡No les importe cuando me estaban hiriendo! ¡¿Porqué debería de creer que quieren ayudarme?!-Su voz se quebró y comenzó a llorar sin poder detener las lagrimas-De-déjenme solo...-Se arrincono en la esquina de la cama y apoyando su cabeza entre sus rodillas siguió llorando. Mas pasos se escucharon, su cuerpo tenso, esperando ser lastimado de nuevo. Había sido un estúpido al dejar que su propio cuerpo lo llevara a ese sitio. No deseaba estar allí.

Donnie con Raph se miraron con rostros llenos de remordimientos. Los pasos de Mikey le hicieron girar hacia la entrada justo para detener al menor de la familia antes de que causara mas angustia en Leonardo.

-Será mejor dejarlo solo-Comento Donnie sintiéndose peor que antes. Su hermano les tenia terror. Nunca pensó que el daño había sido tan malo. Pero pensando bien, Leonardo había sufrido mucho a causa de ellos y de Splinter. Por años Leo sufrió un maltrato tan grande que sanarlo costaría mucho. Lo primero era esperar que Leo se abriera a ellos, pero si no lograban eso, no avanzarían en su recuperación.

Todos salieron de la enfermería en silencio. Leonardo en su esquina continuo llorando y pidiendo que lo dejaran solo. Su mente totalmente perdida en los dolorosos recuerdos de su vida.

Splinter no estaba contento. Leatherhead no le permitió quedarse con él luego de conocer las razones por las cuales los chicos lo expulsaron de la guarida. Vagando en busca de un sitio donde quedarse, había encontrado una estación antigua de trenes de mediados del siglo XX. Abandonada y totalmente vacía. Necesitaba pensar para saber que mas haría. También necesitaba saber si el cobarde de Leonardo había sido exterminado o seguía con vida. Una idea se paso por su mente. Si quitaba a Shredder del camino seguramente podría obtener el control de los ninjas del foot clan y con eso podría hacer que sus ingratos hijos lo obedecieran a la fuerza. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Tenía que saber qué hacer para quitar a Shredder del medio, si se acercaba como lo había hecho antes no tendría posibilidad. Saki jamás le dio la espalda y nunca estuvo solo en la habitación con él. Siempre rodeado de sus mas fuertes luchadores y secuaces.

-Pero todos tienen un punto débil. Incluso Saki-Susurro Splinter sujetando su bastón con fuerzas. Abriendo las bolsas que sus ingratos hijos habían hecho para él, reviso sus cosas. Quien fuera los había preparado, no se preocupo de colocar alimentos. Solo había mas de su ropa, algunos libros que mantenía en su habitación y algunas antiguas armas que ya no servían. No le entregaban nada para pelear más que sus propias habilidades. Colocándose una mano en su mentón intento pensar en una forma de conseguir armas. ¿Entrar a un museo y robar las armas que poseían de los samuráis? Es podría resultar, pero no contaba con tecnología para saber qué museo tenia esas cosas. ¿Ir donde April y sacar las armas que sus hijos mantenían allí? Eso era más factible. Después de todo ella no se enteraría de que las armas de las tortugas no estaban. Ni siquiera estaba al tanto que Raphael había dejado repuestos allí por si en alguna ocasión tenían que huir de la guarida sin sus armas, tendrían otras en su poder al ir donde April. No sabía si ella estaba en su departamento o no, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada más que conseguir armas para poder matar a Saki a apoderarse del foot clan.

Donatello se paseaba fuera de la enfermería. Su rostro surcado de preocupación, Leonardo se había retirado el suero que contenía el antibiótico para combatir la infección que tenia y no se dejaba hacer nada. Tampoco dejaba que se le acercaran y si alguien se aproximaba demasiado, lanzaba lo que tuviera a mano.

-¿Y?-Dijo Raphael apareciendo desde el área donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Su rostro lucia demacrado sin la máscara.

-No logro acércame a él. Cada vez que me ve, se coloca a gritar y me lanza cosas. No sé de donde consigue tantas cosas cuando no ha puesto pie fuera de la enfermería, pero no puedo hacer nada para que mejore si no permite que le ayuden-Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y con Mikey responde de la misma manera?-Pregunto sin saber si era buena idea meter a su hermano menor en medio del caos que Leo tenía en ese pequeño lugar.

-Ya lo intente y hace lo mismo...realmente el daño es más grande de lo que pensaba. Splinter lo quebró y nosotros terminamos el trabajo. Si queremos recuperar su confianza tendremos que hacer milagros-Su rostro no lucia contento, apenas había pegado ojo en todo el tiempo que su hermano apareció en la alcantarilla. Y con la respuesta que dio al verlos le causaba aun mas stress al no saber qué hacer para ayudar a Leo.

Raph se paso una mano por el rostro. Agotado, cansado y totalmente frustrado, su deseo se había cumplido. Leonardo estaba de regreso en la guarida, no por su propia voluntad, no sintiéndose seguro de estar rodeados de sus hermanos. Pero estaba mejor que en el sitio donde antes estuvo. Por la cámara de Donnie en el interior del edificio abandonado, Jessy había dejado el sitio tras notar la ausencia de Leonardo y se había llevado algunas cosas con él. Y desde entonces no lo habían visto en el lugar. Supusieron que había encontrado otro sitio tras el ataque que sufrió, pero todo era conjetura. Y tampoco les interesaba. Ahora lo que les importaba era su hermano Leonardo y nadie más.

-Casey dijo que vendría esta noche a ver el partido. No pude decirle que no, pero no se qué va a pasar cuando sepan que Leo esta aquí. Ellos no mostraron mucho interés cuando escapo de aquí, y menos cuando sabían de lo que Splinter y nosotros le hacíamos. Así que no creo que responda bien ante ellos. ¿Qué has sabido de Leatherhead? Él nos podría ayudar

-Llama a Casey y dile que por un tiempo tienen prohibido acercarse a la guarida, tanto él como April. Dile la situación y que no queremos empeorar el estado de Leo-Indico apoyando su caparazón en la pared, al lado de la enfermería-Yo llamaré a Leatherhead. Lo último que supe fue que no acepto a Splinter luego de que se enterará sobre Leo y por lo que pude entender, trato de hacer entender que Leo era una escoria que merecía la muerte por manipularlos en su contra-Raphael lo quedo mirando con sorpresa-Si, así mismo me sentí cuando lo escuche. Así que lo llamaré para que venga aquí y nos ayude con Leo. No creo que Leo tenga algo en contra de él o le tema-Unos pasos suaves, lo alertaron de la presencia de Mikey.

-Yo me encargaré de llamar a Leatherhead. Ustedes vean como poder ayudar a Leo-Mikey sonaba serio y muy distinto al Mikey que ellos conocían-Estos días no les he ayudado a lidiar con Leo y sé que también soy responsable de que él este en ese estado-Sus ojos dieron con los de Donnie-Una vez que llame a Leatherhead, preparare el almuerzo y algo para que Leo coma...aun si no lo prueba quiero que sienta que nos preocupamos por él, que queremos cambiar las cosas y recuperar el lazo de hermanos que perdimos hace tanto tiempo atrás-Con eso los dejo solos de nuevo.

Raph bajo la vista-Llamaré a Casey. Avísame si necesitas ayuda con Leo-Lanzando una última mirada a la puerta de la enfermería dejo a Donnie solo.

Leonardo desde el otro lado de la puerta había escuchado la conversación. No que la entendiera completamente, su mente febril y confusa no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, pero sabía que sus hermanos querían ayudarlos. El problema era que él les tenía miedo y temía que todo fuera una simple ilusión que desaparecería una vez que mejorara. Ese pensamiento no lo dejaba tranquilo, y el temor era tan grande que ni siquiera quería dormir bajo el mismo techo que sus hermanos. Pero no podía huir. Siempre había uno de sus hermanos fuera de la enfermería vigilándolo. Por varias horas se quedo pensando en una manera de poder escapar de allí para alejarse de ellos. Él no los había perdonado y no sabía si podría hacerlo luego de toda la mierda que hicieron con él.

-Prefiero morir-Murmuro cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas-Todos estarían mejor sin mí...

-¿Realmente crees eso?-Abriendo los ojos y levantando la vista se encontró con Leatherhead en la entrada a la enfermería. Su rostro indicaba que sus hermanos le habían dicho todo lo que paso con él desde hacía años.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto sin sonar irrespetuoso ante alguien que no tenia culpa de toda la tortura que vivió en manos de su propia familia.

Leatherhead se acerco a él. Llevaba un pequeño maletín que supuso Donnie se lo había entregado-Vine porque tus hermanos están preocupados por tu salud. Sé que ellos te causaron un daño horrible, sé que el trauma es inmenso, pero si me permites ayudar, estoy aquí para entablar la comunicación perdida entre tú y tus tres hermanos. Splinter vino a mi hogar a pedir refugio, me conto porque sus hijos lo expulsaron de su hogar y me conto sobre ti-Leonardo frunció el ceño, ¿Splinter estaba viviendo con LH?-No, no creas que lo deje quedarse conmigo luego que dijera que ojala murieras para que dejarás de manipular a tus hermanos en su contra-El chico desvió la mirada-No creas que estoy defendiendo a tus hermanos, él único que me interesa eres tú. Quiero que mejores y si deseas puedes venir a mi hogar. Allí podría tratarte mejor y poder recuperar la confianza en tus hermanos. Realizaría terapia contigo y tus hermanos para que puedan estar juntos una vez más. Ellos no son malos, solo tenían mucho temor de lo que Splinter podría haberles hecho si se hubieran opuesto a lo que él decía. Pero como dije, solo tú me importas. Tus hermanos están de acuerdo que vengas conmigo...

-¿Ellos estarían en esas terapias?-Inquirió no muy convencido con todo. LH asintió-Esta bien, pero que no sea ahora. Debes esperar a que me sienta preparado para empezar las terapias-Leonardo no sabía si estaba decidiendo bien, después de todo aun su cabeza afiebrada no lo dejaba pensar claramente. Pero era mejor que estar en el mismo sitio donde sufrió tanto maltrato.

-Muy bien, llevaré tus medicamentos y algunas cosas que puedo necesitar. Tus hermanos están en la cocina si quieres despedirte antes de partir conmigo a mi hogar-Comento ayudando a Leonardo a levantarse de la cama. Este negó suavemente, una mano sujetando su cabeza cuando una ola de nauseas y vértigo lo golpearon al ponerse de pie. Sentando al chico en el asiento de al lado de la cama lo miro-No tardo-Salió de la enfermería rápidamente dejando a Leo solo.

Donatello, Michelangelo y Raphael levantaron la vista al ver a LH aparecer-Acepto el trato de irse a mi hogar y de las terapias-Los chicos sonrieron ante esto-Pero me pidió que comenzara una vez que se sintiera preparado de verlos-Agrego seriamente-Me lo llevaré enseguida para comenzar el tratamiento de su enfermedad. Les estaré enviando resultados de su estado de salud y cuando llegue el momento de las terapias. Solo tengas paciencia y confianza de que Leonardo los perdonará por todo lo sucedido, pero no será ahora o mañana. Va a tardar, tantos años de abuso es difícil de superar y Leonardo ha vivido cosas terribles para su corta edad...

-Gracias LH-Dijo Mikey no sonando muy contento con todo, pero no había muchas opciones para que la relación de ellos con su hermano mayor mejorara.

LH tomo un bolso y entrando a la habitación de Leonardo, saco algunas frazadas y cobertores, almohada y algunos libros. Colocando el medicamento que necesitaría. Se dirigió a buscar a Leonardo. El chico se había adormilado esperándolo. Mirándolo unos momentos, decidió no despertarlo. Tomándolo en brazos, lo saco de la enfermería y lo llevo al exterior. Los tres Hamato miraron a su hermano con una mezcla de temor y esperanza de que todo saliera bien. Donnie tomando una manta, la puso encima de su hermano y asintió.

-Por favor LH, eres nuestra única esperanza de recuperar a nuestro hermano-Donnie sonaba totalmente derrotado. Raph y Mikey miraron como LH cruzaba una mirada con ellos y salió de la guarida rumbo a su propio hogar.

-Ojala que todo salga bien-Susurro Mikey con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tú y todos nosotros esperamos que funcione, hermanito-Raph se aclaro la garganta-Leo tiene un corazón bondadoso, solo debe recuperar la confianza que nosotros destrozamos...

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Reviews, por favor...**_


	10. Chapter 10: Una Nueva Pesadilla

_**Aquí les dejo el capítulo 10. Las cosas se complican para todos aquí. Espero que les guste. Disculpen si salió mas corto que los anteriores pero tenía que agregar esta parte a la historia. Gracias a aquella personita que me dio la idea de que Leonardo y LH fueran atacados y tomados prisioneros. Sé que sabes que me refiero a ti AKIANE. Gracias por las ideas...sabes a cuales me refiero así que gracias de nuevo. Y gracias a quienes leen y dejan reviews en mis historias, significan mucho para mí :)**_

 _ **Aviso: Recuerden que no todo se basa en un solo día, por cada separación en donde diga 'Ciudad de new York' o cosas parecidas se refiere que ha pasado cierto tiempo. Ténganlo en mente al leer el capítulo.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ver capítulos anteriores para saber la triste realidad.**_

 _ **Chapter 10: Una Nueva Pesadilla.**_

Tres días habían pasado desde que Leatherhead se llevará a Leonardo con él Durante ese tiempo los chicos no hacían nada más que esperar que tuviera buenas noticias sobre el estado de salud de su hermano mayor y que estas fueran positivas. Como recomendación de LH, los chicos empezaron a modificar partes de la guarida que seguramente traerían malas memorias a su hermano. El pequeño cuarto donde Leo solía ser encadenado y torturado por Splinter desapareció, siendo tapado con cemento para que nunca más Leo lo viera. La habitación también había sido modificada y ya no contenía las pocas cosas que tenia, ahora estaba más luminosa, con pequeñas luces alrededor de la cama, libros y pinturas que sabían a Leo le agradaba. Cambiaron de lugar el living y en la cocina también hubieron sutiles cambios. La guarida comenzó a lucir completamente distinta a como estaba antes de que Splinter fuera expulsado de allí.

Donnie POV.

Donnie revisaba la localización de Splinter de vez en cuando, no confiaba en lo que podía hacer si se enteraba que Leo estaba siendo atendido. Hacia unos meses atrás, cuando comenzó a planear todo, le había dicho a Splinter que le mejoraría el bastón que usaba, pero lo que realmente hizo fue plantar un rastreador minúsculo al interior de la esfera de la parte de arriba. Indetectable para todos, pero para Donnie la mejor manera de conocer el paradero de esa rata una vez que lo expulsarán de la guarida. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al mirar que Splinter estaba bastante alejado de ellos y de Leatherhead. Pero estaba preocupado por lo que podía hacer para obtener nuevamente el control de ellos.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Raph entrando al laboratorio. Su rostro lucia cansado y si Donnie sentía bien, el olor a un café muy cargado lleno el aire. Su hermano llevaba dos tazas en sus manos.

-Viendo la localización de Splinter- Respondió el genio mostrándole la pantalla del computador a su hermano-Me siento algo preocupado desde que LH dijo que no estaba con él...es como si algo me estuviera diciendo que Splinter puede estar planeando algo malo-Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Raph-Necesitamos proteger a Leo. Splinter lo único que quiere es lastimarlo o algo peor-Tomando la taza que su hermano le tendió, olio el delicioso aroma al café. Y por lo que podía sentir era de la nueva máquina de café en grano que April les había dado hacia unas semanas atrás.

Raphael ladeo la cabeza al volver a mirar la pantalla-¿Puedes ver todos los movimientos que ha tenido la última semana?-Dijo con el ceño fruncido. Donnie asintió, bebiendo un trago del café. Escribió unos números en su computador y varias localizaciones aparecieron. El ninja de rojo se quedo mirando una en particular-Esa rata maldita...-Murmuro con enojo. Donnie miro los puntos y se dio cuenta que una de ellas, indicaba la casa de April y otra los cuarteles de Shredder.

-¿Qué crees está planeando?

-No lo sé, pero lo que sea que está pensando no es bueno-Sus ojos dieron con las localizaciones nuevamente-Voy a llamar a Casey y April para pedirles que revisen las cosas de ellos y las de nosotros. Casey no ha sabido nada de él, me conto anoche que desde hace tiempo que no lo ve y April menciono lo mismo. Esa rata entro a su departamento sin que ellos se diera cuenta

-El asunto está en saber porque entro al departamento sin decir nada. Dile a Casey que revise todo. Lo que sea que hizo o que tomo, es para lastimar a Leo-Donnie sonaba muy serio y Raph sabía que su hermano jamás tomaba nada ligeramente-Por mientras investigaré que intenta hacer-Suspirando se paso una mano sobre el rostro.

-Deberías descansar, desde hace semanas que no haces más que estar encerrado aquí. Sé que es un trabajo importante, pero si te enfermas no serás de ayuda para Leo. Y sabes que él nos necesita en nuestra mejor forma. Si Splinter trata de hacerle daño, tenemos que estar allí para protegerlo y demostrarle que es importante para nosotros para que vuelva a confiar en nosotros...

-Creo que lo primero es escuchar a Leo decir lo que piensa de nosotros y me gustaría saber cuando Splinter comenzó a maltratarlo. No sabemos el momento exacto en que esto empezó, Leo jamás hablo de eso durante el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros...-Donnie con un gesto de profunda tristeza miro a su hermano de rojo-¡Pero nunca le preguntamos, siempre dejamos que Splinter lo lastimará! ¡¿Cuántas veces escuchamos como gritaba de dolor en el dojo y no hicimos nada?! ¡¿Cuántas veces lo vimos arrastrándose a su habitación tras un castigo dejando un rastro de sangre y lo ignoramos?! ¡¿Cuántas veces estuvo enfermo y no me preocupe de cuidarlo?! ¡Le tiraba los medicamentos y dejaba que se las arreglara solo, aun cuando no podía moverse! ¡Fuimos horribles con él! ¡Somos monstruos!-Donnie se tapo el rostro con sus manos mientras lloraba histéricamente. Raph lo rodeo con un brazo con lagrimas en los ojos. Él recordaba esos momentos como si hubieran ocurrido ayer. Sin decir los momentos en que él mismo arrinconaba a Leo en el dojo y lo golpeaba, lo hería y lastimaba. Cuando lo apuñalaba con sus sais y dejaba enormes heridas en los brazos de su hermano al intentar defenderse, cuantas veces lo dejo inconsciente con un traumatismo craneal y se marchaba como si nada. Luego escuchaba a su hermano vomitar en el baño, solo y totalmente mareado. Saliendo a rastras de su habitación para poder vomitar en ese sitio sin ayuda de nadie. Recordaba el día en que Splinter le quebró cuatro costillas derechas y el brazo izquierdo tras un entrenamiento en el dojo para demostrar cómo se realizaba el ejercicio. Y su hermano gritando de dolor, doblado y respirando laboriosamente fue dejado solo en ese sitio sin que algunos de ellos se quedara para ayudarlo.

Si eran monstruos y ahora no se sentía tan seguro de que su hermano los perdonará. El sufrimiento que le causaron fue tanto, por años. Leonardo no era alguien que se mereciera lo que vivió, él siempre se preocupo de ellos cuando estaban enfermos o heridos, siempre los protegía y nunca se quejaba de cuidarlos. La forma en que le pagaron fue cruel y totalmente injusta. Sintiéndose físicamente enfermo, Raphael se llevo una mano a su frente. Podía sentir como su estomago se resentía por los recuerdos de todos esos años. La vergüenza de no haber hecho algo era más pesado de lo que creía. Donnie al notar la de repente palidez de Raph le coloco una mano en su bíceps cuando lo vio tambalearse.

-Voy a bo...-Susurro el ninja de rojo sin poder terminar su oración cuando fuertes arcadas lo sacudieron de raíz. Donnie se levanto rápidamente y tomando el basurero se lo paso a su hermano justo a tiempo cuando vomito. Un vomito violento que lo remeció de pies a cabeza.

-Tranquilo, respira-Calmo Donnie acariciando el caparazón de su hermano, mientras le sostenía la cola de su antifaz para que no fuera víctima del torrente saliendo de la boca de Raph. No quería saber que había pensado o recordado Raph para que lo hiciera vomitar, pero fuera lo que fuera era bastante malo.

-¿Raph está bien?-Mikey pregunto apareciendo en la entrada al laboratorio mientras se restregaba un ojo.

Donnie lo miro por sobre el hombro-Si, solo necesita unos minutos ¿Podrías prepararle una sopa y un té de menta?-Pregunto intentando de sonar tranquilo. Mikey asintió, dándole una última mirada a su hermano de rojo salió del laboratorio.

Raph intentando de tomar aire, miro de reojo a Donnie-Gracias...-Musito cuando una nueva oleada de nauseas lo golpeo. Volviendo a meter su cabeza en el basurero continuo vomitando. Tras largos minutos donde el vomito remitía y regresaba. El estomago de Raph se calmo. Pasándole una toalla, Raph se limpio la boca. Se sentía horrible, débil y su cuerpo temblaba como hoja.

Algún lugar de New York días después...

Jessy tenía que encontrar a quien se llevo a Leonardo. Aun lo necesitaba y sin él sus planes se irían a la basura. Se suponía que Leonardo estaba enfermo ¿Quién se atrevería a llevárselo en esa condición? Se preguntaba mientras sujetaba con fuerzas el bolso que llevaba cruzado. En su interior llevaba las medicinas que la tortuga necesitaba para mejorar y algunas cosas para comer y beber. Llevaba dos semanas buscándolo y sabia que quien se lo llevo no era para cuidarlo o se habría llevado los medicamentos y no lo hubiera noqueado, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar y si Leonardo había empeorado las cosas se complicarían. Ni siquiera sabía cómo contactar a los hermanos de él para saber si tenían alguna pista de su paradero, pero no sabía donde podían vivir o donde encontrarlos.

-Leonardo dónde estás-Dijo en voz alta mientras miraba alrededor. Unas gotas cayeron sobre su rostro haciendo que este mirara al cielo. Las nubes oscuras se iluminaron y de pronto la lluvia comenzó a caer, rápida y fuertemente. Mojado en poco menos de cinco minutos busco refugio en un callejón, debajo de un balcón y espero allí. Ojala no hubiera salido del edificio donde se quedaba, pero luego de lo sucedido no le quedo otra opción. No deseaba ser atacado otra vez y menos de la forma en que todo sucedió.

Ahora sin Leonardo, no tenía planes y tendría que ver otra forma de conseguir lo que quería. Su única esperanza se había desvanecido en el aire y no había nada que pudiera hacer para saber dónde encontrarlo.

Guarida de los Hamato.

Paseando de un lado a otro Raphael miraba su Shell cell, esperando que LH se contactará con ellos. Pero más de una semana había pasado desde la ultima actualización del estado de salud de su hermano. Y aunque llamaban, LH no respondía. Algo no estaba bien y tenía que averiguarlo. Lo de Splinter también lo tenía preocupado, April había dicho que las armas de repuestos que guardaban allá no estaban y él sabía que Splinter tenía que haberlos tomando. ¿Para qué? Realmente no lo sabía, esa vieja rata siempre hacia cosas sin decirles nada a ellos y luego se enteraban de la mala manera.

-Si sigues así acabarás haciendo un hueco en el piso-Mikey dijo mirando a su hermano desde el sofá. Sus ojos lucían cansados y marcadas ojeras eran notorias bajo su máscara. Mikey sabía que Raph no había dormido nada desde que LH dejo de comunicarse con ellos-¿Porqué no vas a su casa y averiguas porque no ha llamado?

-Esa es una buena ida-Donnie dijo llevando una taza de café con él-Ve y nos dice que pasa...realmente estoy preocupado por Leo y si Splinter ha hecho algo es mejor movernos pronto...

-Entonces voy-Mascullo el ninja de rojo dirigiéndose a la salida-No tardo-Con eso salió corriendo de la guarida y se dirigió a todo lo que daba a la casa de LH. Pero mientras se acercaba noto cosas extrañas en el suelo, habían armas de los foot ninjas, y sangre. Con su corazón latiendo a mil por horas dio unos pasos más. La entrada a la casa de LH estaba destruida y no había nadie en el interior. Todo estaba destrozado y manchas de sangre decoraban paredes y suelo-No...¡Maldición!-Dijo tomando su shell cell llamo a su hermano de morado para decirle sus hallazgos. Ahora las cosas se complicarían mas. Agachándose para tocar una mancha de sangre, la encontró que era fresca, no menos de un día.

-¿Raph?-La voz de su hermano sonó desde la guarida.

-La casa de LH fue atacada y no hay rastros de Leo o LH. Hay manchas de sangre de menos de veinticuatro horas y armas de los foot ninjas en el piso-Susurro con la garganta apretada. Esperaba que no le hicieran daño a Leo, no cuando aún estaba muy débil para luchar o defenderse.

-Vamos para allá. Deben haber dejado algún rastro que podamos seguir...-Donnie sonaba totalmente devastado, ¿porqué no podían tener una vida en paz y tranquila? Era lo que seguramente su hermano se estaba preguntando. Su mismo pensamiento en ese momento.

Algún sitio de New York.

Gritos de dolor resonaban en el pasillo. Risas y mas gritos. Un foot ninja tenía unas pinzas en sus manos mientras miraba una mano verde cuyos dedos estaba ensangrentados y que estaba atada a una mesa de tortura. Leonardo intentaba no gritar, pero cada vez que separaban sus uñas de su lecho ungueal no podía dejar de emitir gritos, era una nueva clase de dolor, pero él podía aguantar mucho mas. El foot ninja continuo con su tarea hasta que seis uñas se encontraron en una pequeña bandeja, uñas ensangrentadas. Respirando entrecortado, Leonardo miro al foot ninja. Este no dijo nada pero por lo que podía apreciar, la tortura no había terminado. Acercando las pinzas a sus pies, el ninja de azul cerró los ojos. Era hora de mas gritos.

LH escuchaba los gritos desde su prisión de metal. Bishop lo tenía sujeto con gruesas cadenas, un collar de choques eléctricos había sido colocado en su cuello y en el de Leonardo. No había podido hacer nada para ayudarlo cuando fueron atacados y ahora estaba sufriendo de nuevo. No le interesaba su dolor, solo que dejarán tranquilo a Leonardo quien recién se estaba recuperando de una neumonía muy complicada.

-Leonardo-Susurro cuando nuevos gritos se escucharon por los pasillos del área de prisioneros. No sabía como los habían encontrado, pero ni siquiera había podido avisar a Donnie o alguno de los chicos. Solo esperaba que no tardarán en rescatarlos, no creía que Leo tuviera mucho tiempo antes de que su corazón fallara por tanto dolor al que le estaban sometiendo a cada momento.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Reviews por favor...**_


	11. Chapter 11: Planes Oscuros

_**¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza. Boda, vacaciones y la misma vida han tomado gran parte de mi tiempo. Pero gracias a todas las personas lindas quienes han dejado sus reviews en esta historia. Muchas gracias :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ver capítulos anteriores para conocer la realidad...**_

 _ **Chapter 11: Planes Oscuros.**_

Hogar de Leatherhead.

Una extraña maquina sonaba incansablemente en las manos de Donnie mientras este se paseaba por el destruido hogar de su amigo cocodrilo. Era una de sus últimas invenciones y estaba probando ser bastante útil con la recopilación de datos de la sangre que se encontraba en el lugar. Hasta ese momento había podido hallar sangre de su hermano y de LH, el resto era de miembros del foot clan. Pero una muestra en especial llamo su atención y era una que contenía rastro de rata y si no se equivocaba era de Splinter. ¿Pero qué hacía con el foot clan? ¿Trabajaba ahora para Shredder? ¿Porqué no entregarlos a ellos si era así? Muchas preguntas surgían en su mente y no podía saber la respuesta a ninguna de ellas.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Leo y LH pronto-Murmuro Mikey luciendo pálido y completamente preocupado. Por lo que era posible ver en ese sitio, LH había intentado de defenderse pero se había visto superado en número-Raph ¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto a su hermano de rojo. Raph suspiro, realmente no sabía como habían encontrado el hogar de Leatherhead, pero algo en su interior le decía que el presentimiento que había estado teniendo últimamente tenía que ver con esto y Splinter.

-Leo y LH deben estar heridos. Encontré varias manchas de sangre de ellos en el piso-Declaro el ninja de morado sonando abatido-El resto es de foot ninjas, todos registrados en la ciudad de New York...Todos delincuentes. Pero no encontré nada útil-Donnie miro el suelo, sus manos sujetando con fuerzas la maquina. Debía de haberse dado cuenta lo que Splinter había estado tramando, pero con lo preocupado por su hermano mayor no le dio mucha importancia. Recordaba el momento en que sus planes habían comenzado y esperaba que no fuera en vano.

Flashback.

Donnie no podía dejar de mirar a su hermano colgando inerte en esa pequeña habitación. Sangre caía desde las piernas de Leo quien estaba inconsciente luego de que Splinter lo estuviera torturando con su bastón que él mismo había modificado para ese propósito. Esperaba que Leo sobreviviera para que su muerte no estuviera en su conciencia por ser quien creó el arma favorita de Splinter para torturarlo y violentarlo físicamente. La punta filosa que solía ser introducida al recto de su hermano mientras la vieja rata se excitaba por los gemidos que Leo daba por la violencia con la cual era introducida.

-Tengo que eliminar eso-Susurro esperando que Splinter le diera la orden para ocuparse de las heridas de Leo, pero las horas pasaban y Leo seguía colgando allí, desangrándose, al tiempo que Splinter lo observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tiempo después.

Era momento de actuar. Su hermano estaba a salvo, pero no lo estaría por mucho tiempo si Splinter lo encontraba. Aun no podía eliminar ese bastón con el que tanto sufrió su hermano. Tomando aire, decidió que no podía esperar más. Poniéndose de pie y apagando los monitores, se encamino donde Splinter.

-Maestro, me permite hacerle modificaciones a su bastón. La última vez que lo uso en contra de ese cobarde-Donnie se odio a sí mismo por usar esas palabras en contra de Leo, quien no merecía ser tratado de esa horrible manera luego de toda la tortura sufrida. Pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo hizo un gesto de desprecio-No me lo paso para realizarle la limpieza correspondiente y de eso ya hace muchos meses atrás. Si el bastón continua sin ser visto, tendremos que buscar uno nuevo-Mintió orgullosamente al ver como la rata asentía ante tal observación.

-Muy bien Donatello. Cuando acabes me lo vas a dejar a mi habitación, estaré meditando-Con eso le entrego el bastón y lentamente se alejo rumbo a su habitación. Donnie soltó el aire que no sabia había estado aguantando desde que sus ojos dieron con la rata. Pero ahora podría colocar el rastreador para mantener más vigilado a la rata, de esa manera no habría forma de que se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo rastreado sin su consentimiento.

Leo regresaría con ellos, pero por el momento tendría que continuar con su actuación en frente de sus hermanos y de Splinter. Al menos hasta que el momento oportuno llegase y por fin serían cuatro y no tres como lo eran ahora.

Fin flashback.

New York. Lugar desconocido.

Base secreta del Foot clan.

LH no paraba de escuchar los gritos de Leonardo proveniente del pasillo. Lo que fuera que estaban haciendo, debía ser horrendo. Sus manos estaban encadenadas con unos grilletes de un material especial que Bishop había creado y no podía romperlo. Rugiendo furioso cerró los ojos.

En la iluminada habitación, Leonardo ensangrentado completamente, miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a su torturador. Acababa de terminar el baño en alcohol puro, sus heridas estaba sensibles y ardían como nunca antes. Con un cuchillo muy afilado, el ninja que lo torturaba, o unto en un frasco con un liquido rojo brillante y lo aproximo al chico.

-Nos dijeron que nos entretuviéramos contigo, no importa si mueres. Eso es lo de menos-Y sin decir más, coloco en cuchillo sobre el plastrón de Leo, justo en donde comenzaba la separación de lado derecho e izquierdo, en la parte superior de su plastrón y comenzó a cortar. Sangre roja oscura fluyo inmediatamente de la herida que estaba siendo creada. La garganta de Leonardo cedió y mudos gritos eran emitidos por el chico. Su boca abierta mientras más sangre salía de su cuerpo. Un hilillo de esta cayo de la comisura de su boca. Los ojos del muchacho empezaron a cerrarse, el techo se nublaba, las risas de los foot ninjas se sentían como si provinieran de muy lejos, sus voces se hacían cada vez mas débiles al tiempo que su consciencia comenzaba a abandonarlo. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza cayó pesadamente al frente. El foot ninja se detuvo al notar esto. Colocando dos dedos sobre la yugular de Leo, noto el latido trabajos y rápido del chico. Sin darle importancia, continuo con lo suyo. Abriría a Leonardo y jugaría con los órganos de este, la vida de él era de poca importancia para su nuevo maestro. Lo que interesaba era causarle el peor sufrimiento por su atrevimiento. Pero antes de poder avanzar a más abajo del pectoral unos pasos se escucharon.

-El nuevo maestro pide que no lo mates. No todavía. Me dio permiso para realizar algunas pruebas al mutante-Un hombre en traje dijo desde la entrada a la habitación de tortura.

-Señor. Bishop-Dijo el foot ninja-¿Pero puedo continuar con él después?-Pregunto retirando el cuchillo ensangrentado.

-Por supuesto, no tardaré mucho-Asintiendo cuatro hombres entraron y soltando a la tortuga quien cayó al suelo pesadamente, lo tomaron de los brazos y las piernas y se lo llevaron.

Bishop camino hacia la celda que mantenía a LH encerrado y sujeto con los grilletes a la pared-Un gusto tenerte de vuelta-Dijo con una sonrisa-Cuando acabe con tu amigo, seguiré contigo. Estoy seguro que has extrañado las pruebas que realizaba en ti, no te preocupes, esta vez serán muchas más y de seguro las disfrutaras. Eso si sales con vida-Con eso dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-¿Qué le están haciendo a Leonardo?-Pregunto intentando de sonar civilizado, no dejaría que la furia lo consumiera y fuera visto como una bestia.

-Pronto lo sabrás, cuando acabemos con él traeré su cadáver para que te despidas de él...aunque será una despedida corta considerando que lo seguirás pronto-Riendo más fuertemente cerró la puerta de la celda dejando a LH con oscuros pensamientos de lo que se vendría.

-Señor Bishop Qué hacemos con las heridas?-Pregunto un foot ninja señalando a la inconsciente tortuga en la mesa de análisis.

-Solo pónganle vendajes, después de todo aun no han acabado con él-Contesto sentándose frente a una mesa llena de botones-Preparen la energía para comenzar, quiero que le coloquen las branulas del número 14 G para extraer mayor cantidad de sangre. Con dos litros estará bien según mis cálculos su peso debe estar bordeando los cien kilos por lo que debería tener unos seis litros de sangre...si aguanta retiren otro litro mas. Y luego usen el suero numero ZP-24-Indico con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. No le interesaba si vivía o moría, lo único que le importaba era el obtener los elementos necesarios para realizar más experimentos con el mutágeno en la sangre de esos monstruos que siempre interferían en sus planes. Nunca había imaginado que el propio maestro de ellos se uniría al foot clan y menos aun que formara una alianza con Shredder y sobre todo que Shredder lo aceptará como un igual. Pero ahora tenía un valioso espécimen de quien sacaría el mayor provecho.

-El suero ya está siendo administrado. Logramos sacar un litro y medio antes de que comenzara a entrar en un shock hipovolémico, pero está controlado-Le informaron desde la sala donde tenían a Leonardo-¿Qué mas hacemos?

Bishop miro la computadora-Por mientras esperen que el suero termine de ser administrado. Cuando acabe llévenlo a la celda. Quiero que registren los efectos del suero en el espécimen, quiero todo anotado de forma detallada. Después veré que mas podemos hacer-Una sonrisa que daba escalofríos apareció en sus labios.

Leatherhead vio como ingresaban a un inerte Leonardo a la celda. La tortuga tenía los ojos cerrados, vendas cubrían su torso, podía notar manchas de sangre en ellas, el rostro de Leonardo estaba pálido, sudor recorría su cara y cuello, su respiración era trabajosa. Los foot ninjas lo colocaron en el piso y lo encadenaron. Colocando una cámara en frente de él salieron de la celda sin decir nada.

-¿Leonardo?-Dijo el cocodrilo preocupado por la palidez de la piel de Leonardo. Pero el chico no dio señales de escucharlo. Unos gemidos escaparon de la boca de la tortuga hasta que gritos de dolor llenaron la celda. LH forcejo con sus cadenas pero era imposible romperlos. Quería acercarse al chico y protegerlo, pero se sentía un inútil. Leonardo estaba sufriendo una vez mas y no podía hacer nada por él.

-El sujeto esta comenzado a reaccionar al suero-Dijo una voz desde la entrada de la celda. LH miro la puerta y a Leonardo. ¿Le habían colocado algo al chico que le estaba causando sufrimiento? Furioso comenzó a forcejear de nuevo, no le interesaba que los grilletes no sufrieran nada, pero no podía quedarse así. Tenía que ayudar a Leonardo, sacarlo de allí antes de que algo permanente fuera hecho en él. Por la herida que sabía que el chico tenía en su plastrón superior, no era difícil deducir que habían intentando hacerle una vivisección, los sádicos habían intentando abrir al chico y por las líneas de dolor que eran visibles en el rostro de Leonardo, debía de haber sido sin anestesia y mientras estaba consciente.

-¡Leonardo!-Exclamo con fuerzas sintiendo como la pared que sostenía sus grilletes comenzaba a fracturarse. Continuo forcejeando con los grilletes al oír como los gritos de dolor de Leo aumentaban en intensidad. Odiaba verlo sufrir, sabía todo lo que había sufrido en manos de Splinter y no quería que sufriera mas. Si hubiera sido más cuidadoso, esto no hubiera ocurrido. Splinter era malo y ahora realmente mostraba su verdadera cara. Leonardo le había contado lo que había vivido durante gran parte de su vida en la guarida. Todas las torturas, todas las heridas, todo el daño que había sufrido y del cual nadie lo ayudo. Donde lo mataban de hambre, como sus propios hermanos le habían dado la espalda y ellos mismos lo lastimaron, incluso de forma más profunda al haber sido sus propios hermanos.

Flashback. Tres días tras haber llegado al hogar de LH.

Dos días atrás Leonardo había recobrado el conocimiento tras haber permanecido inconsciente gran parte del tiempo. LH le había dado los mejores antibióticos que tenia y el chico había mostrado avances. Su fiebre había disminuido considerablemente y su tos era menos profunda. Su respiración normal y estable. El chico lo miro acostado en la cama que LH había preparado para él en la misma habitación que él usaba. No quería quitarle los ojos de encima tras lo frágil que aun estaba su salud.

-Realmente me alegro que aceptaras venir conmigo-Dijo LH revisando los signos vitales de su paciente.

-No quería estar allá...no estaba pensando cuando escape de Shredder. Solo deje que mis pies me llevaran sin rumbo-Sus ojos se cerraron-Ese sitio tiene muchos malos recuerdos...mucho dolor-Susurro intentando de controlar sus emociones-Me lastimaron tan profundamente que no sé si algún día los podre perdonar...

-Sabes que ellos están muy arrepentidos de todo ¿verdad? Donatello me ha dicho que ellos le temían a Splinter, que ellos no hicieron nada por miedo a él. Pero todo cambio cuando abrieron sus ojos a la terrible verdad de lo que estaba pasando en su propio hogar, con uno de ellos. Contigo. Tus hermanos quieren solo lo mejor para ti. Por eso es que expulsaron a Splinter de la guarida y no puede regresar. Vino acá hablando de sus 'traidores hijos quienes estaba siendo manipulados por ti'-Leonardo entreabrió los ojos ante esto-Me dijo que tu eres lo peor que podría haber tenido. Que debió dejarte morir tiempo atrás. Que tuvo que haberte partido con su bastón. Que tenía que deshacerse de ti y que si lo ayudaba a lograr esa meta-Una risa sarcástica sonó en la garganta de LH-No podía creer lo que escuchaba, esa rata que creí era el mejor padre que uno podría tener, resulto ser un maldito sádico, un simple monstruo-Posando sus ojos en el rostro de Leo sonrió-Lo expulse de aquí y le dije que nunca más apareciera en mi hogar, que lo asesinaría si lo hacía. Era imperdonable y tus hermanos ahora quieren lograr que los perdones. Por eso estuvieron de acuerdo de que vinieras aquí conmigo para tu recuperación. Ellos harán la suya en la guarida y cuando estés listo regresaremos para que ustedes cuatro conversen y digan lo que tengan que decir.

Leonardo suspiro. Entendía lo que LH le estaba diciendo, pero los malos recuerdos, las malas experiencias y toda la tortura de la cual fue víctima era difícil de olvidar. Sus hermanos habían sido parte de lo que Splinter le había hecho, pero aun así, muy profundamente sabia que lo habían hecho guiado por la mano de esa vieja rata. No porque ellos querían lastimarlo. El daño ya estaba hecho, un daño que era tan extenso como las cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo. Muestra de todo lo que había vivido en ese lugar. Solo algunas pocas cicatrices eran parte de patrullajes fallidos o de misiones donde termino herido. Esas cicatrices las llevaba con orgullo, pero aquellas en donde Raphael lo hirió reiteradamente con sus sais, dejándolo ensangrentado y apenas consciente en el piso del dojo. Aquellas donde Donnie lo hirió con su bo, quebrando huesos y dejando que sanaran sin su ayuda. Esas donde Michelangelo también quebró huesos usando sus nunchakus. Y las heridas psicológicas y mentales que eran algo diario en su vida con ellos. Todas esas tenían una marca profunda en su cuerpo, las visibles e invisibles. ¿Sus hermanos querían el perdón de él? ¿Cómo podría mirarlos sin sentir terror? ¿Cómo hablar con ellos sin sentir que en cualquier momento lo van a lastimar? ¿Cómo estar cerca de ellos después de todo el daño que le hicieron? ¿Cómo vivir con ellos sintiendo miedo todo el tiempo? No sabía si podía hacerlo. Lo iba a intentar pero no podía asegurar nada.

-Splinter solía tratarnos igual a todos nosotros o al menos eso creía yo-Empezó a decir tomando el valor necesario para reabrir esas viejas heridas de su niñez-Cuando me di cuenta de cómo eran las cosas, tenía unos cuatro años realmente no tengo muchos recuerdos de cuando era más chico, pero el día en que tome consciencia de todo nunca lo olvido. No me acuerdo como fue, pero ese día estábamos los cuatro en el dojo. Splinter nos iba a entrenar. Pero al colocarnos de rodillas, él se puso detrás mío y me dio una patada en el costado que me tiro al suelo, tosiendo y con un dolor en la parte del costado. No entendí porque lo había hecho, pero me dijo que me pusiera de pie y que me colocara en posición. Despacio me levante y me puso a unos metros frente a él, podía sentir las miradas de mis hermanos sobre mi persona. Fue entonces que Splinter dijo 'Los débiles e inútiles como tú no sirven para nada más que usarlos a favor de los fuertes' Mis hermanos se rieron ante eso, pero yo lo quede mirando. No entendía que pasaba, porque me trataba así. No me dio tiempo de nada, cuando levante la vista, estaba frente mío y me volvió a golpear. Esta vez me lanzo al otro lado del dojo en donde choque con la pared. En ese momento vi que mi padre le sonreía a mis hermanos. Nunca me había sonreído a mí, siempre me miraba con una mezcla de odio y rabia. No sabía que había hecho para ser visto de esa manera, suponía que a todos nos miraba igual. Cuando escuche que los llamaba 'hijos' Me di cuenta que yo no era parte de ellos. Ese día comenzó mi infierno. Splinter me tomo del brazo y me levanto del suelo con fuerzas, arrastrándome hasta llegar a mi habitación. Allí, me tiro a la cama y tomando una correa comenzó a golpearme. No había hecho nada malo pero era castigado de todas formas. Me quede en la cama mientras tomaba mis cosas y las colocaba en una bolsa de basura. 'Los inútiles no merecen tener posesiones. No te mato porque serás el arma que protegerá a mis hijos' Cuando me quede solo, en una habitación vacía. Llore... -Leonardo miro a LH-Splinter desde el principio nunca me quiso. No sé porque me llevo con él, pero ese día entendí porque siempre que lo veía mi cuerpo temblaba. Supongo que desde el principio me trato mal...solo que no lo recuerdo-El chico miro sus manos. Si pudiera mostrar el dolor que vivió en la guarida, LH comprendería mejor porque no deseaba estar cerca de su hermano. Sus ojos dieron con su pierna, la misma que tiempo atrás Raphael hirió de gravedad. La misma que Donnie no quiso atender y que Leonardo, solo, tuvo que curar.

'-Splinter tiene razón-Mascullo con asco en su voz Raphael mirando a Leonardo quien intentaba meditar-No eres más que un inútil-La tortuga de azul no sabía porque su hermano había interrumpido el único momento del día en que tenia para distraerse de todo lo que le hacían allí. Su hermano había aparecido de pronto molesto y comenzó a decirle esas cosas sin siquiera haber dicho algo-Debería de morir. Nadie te quiere acá, solo eres un estorbo. Una basura-Raphael tomo su sai-Vamos mierda ¡Di algo!-Leonardo bajo la vista. Al parecer su hermano no quería nada más que lastimarlo, una vez más. Poniéndose de pie movió la cabeza a los costados.

-No deseo pelear contigo Raphael. Somos hermanos. ¿Porqué siempre me tratan así?-Susurro intentando de no mostrar todo el dolor que sentía al ver el odio en los ojos de su hermano menor.

-¡Porque eres una basura!-Repitió el ninja de rojo-Lo único que has hecho desde el principio es ocupar espacio y gastar nuestra comida-Ante esas palabras Leonardo dio un soplido. ¿Comida? Lo único que comía era la basura que podía recoger cuando salía a correr. Desde hacía años que Mikey no le dejaba comida o siempre que intentaba entrar a la cocina en busca de algo para comer, encontraba todo cerrado y bajo llave. Hacía tiempo que no comía algo caliente o hecho en casa-¡Pelea!-Leonardo levanto la vista justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque de su hermano. Leo no sabía qué hacer. Si se defendía y resultaba Raphael herido, Splinter lo castigaría de forma terrible y no deseaba estar colgado del cielo siendo azotado por la rata día tras día hasta que se aburriera. Un sonido en la entrada del dojo lo distrajo y Raph aprovecho la oportunidad de atacar. El sai se incrusto profundamente en su pierna, pudo sentir un dolor horrible en el hueso. Su pierna se doblo y cayó al suelo mientras Raph retiraba con violencia su sai de la pierna de su hermano. Leonardo se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar-Esto pasa porque eres un inútil. Muérete y púdrete lejos de aquí. Si no lo haces, yo mismo me encargaré de hacerlo y liberarnos de tu asquerosa presencia de una vez por todas-Sin más el ninja de rojo salió del dojo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Leonardo miraba la sangre fluir de la herida. Podía sentir como se iba debilitando al tiempo que más sangre salía de su cuerpo. Tomando su máscara, la ato alrededor de la herida. No podía ponerse de pie sin causar un dolor agonizante subir por su pierna y hacerle apretar los dientes para no gritar. Parecía que el hueso estaba fracturado. Arrastrándose a la puerta de dojo, se encontró con Mikey y Donnie. Ambos mirándolo sin emoción alguna en sus rostros. Bajando la vista continuo arrastrándose. Ninguno de sus hermanos intento ayudarlo, Donnie no intento atender la herida, simplemente sonrió y se alejo a su laboratorio. Mikey hizo un gesto de fastidio al ver el dojo.

-Ahora la sangre del estúpido de ese bastardo inútil mancho el lugar que me corresponde limpiar. Voy a tener que decirle a Raph que se haga cargo al ser responsable de hacer esto. Podría haberlo hecho afuera de la guarida. Pero tenía que darme más trabajo. Y con lo repugnante que es la sangre de ese mierda-Dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Leonardo escuchara. Y con una sonrisa se dirigió a buscar a Raph. Leonardo intentando no llorar por las frías palabras, por la inexistente preocupación de sus hermanos, continuo arrastrándose hasta llegar a su habitación. Su pierna seguía sangrando mucho. Tomando el mini botiquín que había conseguido en una de sus corridas que hacía en el día, y de la cual ningún miembro de la que se suponía era su familia, se puso a curar la herida. No podía hacer nada por la fractura, pero al menos podría detener la hemorragia. Su cabeza le dolía, y se sentía muy débil. Ese día su único alimento había sido una lata a medio acabar de bebida y la mitad de una manzana, la otra mitad estaba demasiado mala como para comerla. Además de haberse duchado con agua helada tras llegar de su corrida matinal en medio del duro invierno que estaban teniendo.

-¿Porqué no les importo?-Murmuro sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a apagarse. Acabado de curar su pierna de manera deplorable, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer con sus escasos recursos y los pocos implementos que tenía en el botiquín, el cual usaba muy continuamente a causa de todos los maltratos del cual era víctima en ese lugar. Apoyando la cabeza en la roída cama que usaba. Sus ojos se cerraron y al cabo de pocos minutos se quedo dormido. Su pierna seguía sangrando y el sucio vendaje comenzó a tornarse rojo.'

LH escucho el relato con tristeza. Había visto la cicatriz en la pierna y sabia que había sanado muy mal, pero ya no había nada que hacer. El chico había sufrido mucho y realmente entendía porque no quería estar cerca de sus hermanos. Pero él sabía que los otros tres ninjas se arrepentían de todo y deseaban poder comenzar de cero con Leonardo.

Durante los siguientes días, cada vez que el chico se sentía con fuerzas para hablar o relatar el doloroso pasado de su vida, LH escuchaba y escribía lo que Leonardo le decía con algunas notas a los costados para luego preguntarle a los hermanos de Leo el porqué de tales acciones. No comprendía como pudieron haber sido tan crueles con su propio hermano cuando él no se lo merecía. Tomando el comunicador para llamarlos unos pasos afuera de su hogar llamaron su atención. Cambiando de dirección a la puerta de su hogar, abrió la puerta. Leo estaba durmiendo, así que supuso que era alguno de los tres Hamato quienes querían saber sobre el avance y estado de Leo. Pero cuando abrió la puerta un dolor recorrió su pecho y cayo de espalda. Aturdido miro alrededor. Foot ninjas lo rodeaban, ignorando el dolor se intento de poner de pie, pero otro disparo, esta vez a su espalda le hizo volver a caer. Su respiración agitada. Mas foot ninjas entraron a su hogar, rompiendo cosas y golpeándolo en su confundido estado. Leonardo al parecer escuchando el caos se acerco a los foot ninjas con sus katanas en alto y comenzó a atacar para defender el lugar. Gritos y mas gruñidos de pelea llegaban a los oídos de LH, pero demasiado confundido se quedo mirando el cielo.

-¡LH levántate!-Grito Leo con la ronca por la tos que aun no quería desaparecer y sus golpes algo débiles por la enfermedad que recién estaba venciendo. LH con pura adrenalina se puso de pie y tomando a los foot ninjas quienes estaban más cerca de él, los tomo y los aplasto en contra del piso. Unos disparos le hicieron caer de rodillas, sus piernas con quemantes líneas de balas que habían rozado su piel y escamas. Unos gruñidos de Leonardo le hicieron levantar la vista. El chico estaba siendo sujeto por varios foot ninjas, mientras uno con una jeringa la insertaba en el cuello del ninja. Los forcejeos de Leonardo se fueron apagando y el joven líder quedo quieto en el suelo. LH con un rugido se puso de pie para tomar a Leo y huir de allí, pero antes de poder hacer algo, unos dardos se clavaron en su cuello y brazos, el mundo comenzó a oscurecerse y no supo nada más.

Fin de Flashback.

Leonardo seguía gritando de dolor. Lo que fuera que le habían colocado debía de causar un dolor tan intenso, que ni siquiera la inconsciencia era capaz de mantenerla alejada del subconsciente. Un hombre de bata blanca y con una mascarilla entro a la celda con una jeringa en mano y acercándose a Leonardo le inyecto el contenido. El ninja gimió y sin dar algún aviso su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar. El científico se puso de pie.

-Droga TK44-0 inyectado. Convulsiones en menos de medio minuto. No se aprecia daño significativo al tejido. Espécimen en buen estado. Se recomienda continuar con la experimentación-Dijo mirando a la cámara-Fase Uno Acabado. Introduciendo Fase Dos en ciento veinte minutos-Escribiendo unas cosas, miro a Leonardo, quien se había quedado quieto en el suelo. Las convulsiones habían durado unos dos minutos. Su respiración apenas visible para LH. Tomando los signos vitales del chico, el científico salió de la celda sin siquiera mirar a Leatherhead.

-Necesito soltarme para llevarme a Leonardo antes de que el daño sea irreversible-Murmuro continuando con el forcejeo con sus grilletes. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que esa Fase Dos comenzara. No creía que el chico pudiera resistir mas, las heridas y las drogas podían hacer un estrago en el cuerpo del ninja y considerando la frágil salud que aun poseía no quería arriesgarse.

Sitio desconocido. Guarida de Shredder.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Splinter. Los gritos de Leonardo eran música para sus oídos. Mirando atrás vio a Shredder sentado en el trono viendo las pantallas de las celdas.

-Cuando acabemos con Leonardo, iré por tus traidores de hijos para hacerle un lavado de cerebro y convertirlos en nuestros soldados perfectos de elite. Nunca más te traicionarán y serán una parte valiosa de mi ejercito para que una vez por todas nos apoderemos de la ciudad y seamos los gobernantes de todos-Dijo Shredder riendo fríamente. Splinter no le importaba los métodos, pero sus hijos jamás lo traicionarían. Le mostraría todo lo que ordeno que le hicieran al bastardo cobarde de Leonardo para quebrantarlos y hacer más sencillo el lavado de cerebro.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Reviews por favor...**_


	12. Chapter 12: Diferentes Perspectivas

_**Es mi cumpleaños así que decidí actualizar las historias. ¡Sip! Nací en el día internacional de la mujer :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejan sus reviews, a los que colocan a esta historia en sus favoritos y los que siguen la historia. Muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ver capítulos anteriores para saber lo que ya todas y todos saben :(**_

 _ **Chapter 12: Diferentes Perspectivas.**_

Cinco días desde que descubrieran que Leonardo y LH habían sido secuestrados por el Foot clan y los pensamientos que rodeaban sus mentes no eran tranquilizadores. Sabían que su hermano debía de estar siendo torturado por los malos y Splinter estaba detrás de todo. Raph se paseaba esperando que Donnie pudiera decirle como ingresar a la guarida del Shredder, pero hasta el momento su hermano no había podido encontrar un método para entrar sin ser vistos, ni en donde tenían a Leo y a LH.

-Será mejor que descanses. Si no duermes como corresponde no tendrás las fuerzas necesarias para ayudar al rescate de Leo. Y además no te he visto comer bien-Dijo Mikey mirando a su hermano de rojo pasearse de un lado a otro fuera del laboratorio de Donnie. Esta vez no era tan sencillo como la vez pasada. Los planos que su hermano tenia no ayudaban a buscar a Leo. Desde el rescate que hicieron la guarida de Shredder había sido modificada y nada estaba igual que antes. Los laboratorios estaban en un sitio distinto, las celdas, las habitaciones, dojo y el trono de Shredder, todos en áreas diferentes a la última vez. Y para empeorar nada, Donnie había descubierto que Splinter había unido fuerzas con Shredder. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? No lo sabían, pero estaban seguros que esa unión era para atraparlos a ellos considerando que Splinter no se daría por vencido con ellos.

Nada en la guarida estaba tranquilo tampoco. Donnie encerrado en su laboratorio, casi no comía ni dormía buscando como entrar a la guarida de Shredder y rescatar a Leo sin llamar mucho la atención. Mikey tenía que sacarlo de allí para que al menos tomará unas cuantas horas de sueño y comiera algo. Raphael era otro problema aparte. Apenas comía y no había dormido desde que descubrieron lo de Leo y LH. A pesar de todo lo que le decía, su hermano era muy testarudo y no lo escuchaba. Mikey apenas había pegado ojo, pero intentaba comer, aunque la comida apenas pasaba por su garganta. Dormir era a saltos, con pesadillas sobre lo que Splinter podría estar haciendo con su hermano mayor, considerando el odio que le tenía.

Donnie suspiro, no era capaz de pensar más allá del cansancio que sentía. Mientras se preparaba a ir a la cocina, se detuvo. ¿Porqué Splinter odiaba a Leonardo? Esa pregunta no tenia respuesta para él, pero algo tuvo que desencadenar ese odio hacia su hermano y porqué solo Leo y no alguno de ellos. Desviando la vista hacia el refrigerador donde mantenía muestras de cada uno de ellos, incluso de Splinter decidió probar algo. Si revisaba la cadena del ADN desde el momento de la mutación podría saber eso, pero aún así sería complicado. Los sentimientos y pensamientos eran algo que no se podía ver simplemente mirando los resultados de análisis de laboratorio. Pero al menos le mostraría que cambios durante la fase de mutación fueron realizados en cada uno de ellos.

-¡Donnie!-Grito Raph ya cansado de esperar por alguna pista de como ingresar a la guarida de Shredder. El ninja de morado se detuvo frente al refrigerador y volteo a ver a su hermano de rojo-¿Encontraste algo?-Mascullo con los puños apretados y marcadas ojeras a pesar de la máscara.

-Aún no, pero si no encuentro nada será mejor ir de todas maneras para buscar a Leo. Si entramos a escondidas por algunos de los ductos de la ventilación podríamos escuchar algunas de las conversaciones y saber donde tienen a nuestro hermano. No quiero dejarlo más tiempo allá, ya bastante tortura le hicimos a Leo viviendo acá. Si contar las que le hicieron cuando fue prisionero de Shredder años atrás.

A Raph no le agrado escuchar eso. Pero al menos pronto se moverían para hacer algo útil por su hermano mayor. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Viendo que Donnie se dirigía al refrigerador, vio que sacaba unos frascos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Pregunto notando que uno de esos frascos tenía el nombre de la vieja rata en ella.

-Comprobar algo. Pero mientras hace los análisis mi programa y la maquina, nosotros nos encargaremos de ir en busca de Leo-Donnie comenzó a separar los frascos-¿Podrías traerme café por favor?-Pidió mientras seguía con lo suyo. El proceso para saber si su teoría era cierta demoraría unos días considerando el tiempo que debía de recorrer desde la mutación hasta el día de hoy. Si conseguía una respuesta al odio de Splinter hacia Leo, estaría más tranquilo sabiendo que no la rata no actuaba solo por gusto, pero si no obtenía nada. El mismo se aseguraría en acabar con esa rata por todo lo que hizo pasar a su hermano mayor.

Calle de New York.

El enorme edificio no dejaba de llamar su atención. El símbolo era el mismo que recordaba cuando fue dejado inconsciente en el piso de la habitación que solía usar Leonardo. Podía ver mucha actividad en su interior. Dando un tentativo paso hacia el lugar, trago saliva. Tenía que asegurarse que Leonardo no estuviera allí. Era su última oportunidad y si no lo encontraba, tendría que buscar otra manera de llevar a cabo su plan. Incluso irse de la ciudad. Pero no perdía nada con intentar entrar y ver que hacían allí dentro.

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio, de pronto se vio boca abajo con algo filoso puesto sobre su cuello. Tragando, no se atrevió a mover ni un musculo. No deseaba morir, no aun al menos. Esperando que quien fuera lo tenía en esa posición diera alguna señal de dejarlo ir, espero.

-¿Qué haces aquí mendigo?-Dijo una voz a su oído. Jessy prefirió no mirar, simplemente espero a que el cuchillo se moviera un poco para poder hablar. Cuando un sutil movimiento indico que la cuchilla había sido retirada, soltó el aire el cual no se había percatado había aguantado.

-Quiero trabajar-Mintió sin levantar la vista. La posición sumisa era mejor que la desafiante. Necesitaba ganarse la confianza de ellos, para así poder ingresar y saber si Leonardo estaba allí adentro o no.

-¿Qué sabes hacer? ¿Sabes pelear? ¿Sabes usar katanas o arcos? ¿Sabes moverte en las sombras?-Preguntaron sin darle oportunidad de responder a cada una de ellas-¡Responde!

El joven no recordaba las preguntas, su mente giraba cuando se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado-N...no recuerdo...las pre-preguntas-Tartamudeo avergonzado de sonar tan débil.

-¿Qué. Sabes. Hacer?-Puntualizó cada palabra el mismo hombre.

-Ah...cocinar...-Fue lo único que pudo decir. No tenía grandes habilidades más que para la cocina.

-¿Sabes. Pelear?

Jessy movió la cabeza negativamente. Nunca había sido bueno peleando y no sabía cómo diablos ingresaría a ese lugar considerando que su primera respuesta no había sido bien tomada por el gran silencio que lo rodeaba y su segunda respuesta solo logro risas.

-Entonces no sabes usar armas, por lo que las siguientes preguntas no servirán de nada repetirlas. ¿Al menos eres rápido para aprender?

Jessy asintió. En eso era bueno, el problema era que no le daban oportunidades para demostrarlo.

-Llévenlo adentro a las barrancas. Que se bañe y tras eso lo llevan a la sala de acondicionamiento. Veremos que tan bueno es para aprender rápido las habilidades de un chunin-Dijo el mismo que le había hablado al principio.

-Gracias por darme una oportunidad-Dijo cuando dos personas con trajes negros y cuyos rostros no eran visibles lo llevaron al interior. Pero aunque hubiera querido ir solo, ambos lo tenían firmemente sujeto por los brazos. Esperaba que la decisión de ingresar a ese grupo para encontrar a Leonardo fuera la correcta. No deseaba nada más que ver una vez más a Leo y decirle de sus planes para saber si era posible obtener su ayuda y salir de las calles que ya lo tenían cansado. Fue llevado por pasillos que parecían interminables hasta que se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta la cual se abrió sin que nadie la tocara. En su interior había varias habitaciones que iban desde el piso hasta lo más alto. Todas con las puertas cerradas y con pequeñas ventanas. Elevando su vista se encontró con que aunque las habitaciones para estar apiladas, una enorme escalera las unía y no tenían techo, lo cual quería decir que ese sitio seguramente se inundaba cuando llovía. Los dos que lo sujetaban, lo condujeron a la escalera y comenzando a subir, y subir. Llegaron a lo que pensó era el séptimo piso de esas habitaciones. Todo bien construido, cada habitación estaba separado por cemento que creaba pasillos estrechos, pero suficientes para caminar individualmente.

-Esta será tu habitación. Te aseas. Te colocas el traje que hay en el armario. Si te queda grande con lo delgado que estas, nos avisas para enviarte otro de tu talla. En la sala izquierda saliendo de aquí está el comedor. Y cuatro salas mas allá la sala de acondicionamiento. Cámbiate por el momento la ropa, te bañas porque apestas. Y te llevaremos nosotros. No queremos que estés vagando por los pasillos cuando aun no has pasado la prueba que demuestre que merece la pena gastar nuestro alimento en ti. Estas habitaciones no son para mendigos. Son para guerreros así que no te acostumbres que en cuanto estés en la prueba veremos si te quedas o te vas-Jessy no dijo nada, solo ingreso a la habitación. En realidad era pequeña, apenas tenían una cama de una plaza con la más delgada frazada que había visto en su vida. Un inodoro con un lavamanos tapado por una cortina y un closet con muchos trajes negros en su interior. No había ducha, así que uso el agua del lavamanos para limpiarse lo suficiente y quedar presentable. Sacándose la ropa que llevaba, la cual sabía perfectamente que olía horrible tras haberla usado por dos meses sin lavar. Y llevaba dos o tres semanas sin ducharse. Abriendo el armario, tomo una de las ropas negras y se la coloco. Le quedaba enorme. Pero no había mucho más que hacer que decirles a esos dos sujetos que lo esperaban que necesitaría otra talla más pequeña.

Al salir de lo que esos raros sujetos llamaban habitación, Jessy se quedo mirando a ambos _chunin_ o como sea se hacían llamar.

-Voy a necesitar otra talla-Murmuro bajando la vista algo avergonzado.

-Veremos si los necesitas si pasas las pruebas en la sala de acondicionamiento. Si demuestras tus habilidades tendrás un techo y comida todos los días siempre y cuando seas leal al clan.

Jessy no sabía quien había hablado, pero asintió. Acompañado de los dos sujetos, bajaron las escaleras y salieron de las barrancas. Mientras avanzaban, Jessy escucho gritos provenientes de algunos de los muchos pasillos del enorme lugar. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al reconocer que esos gritos que se oían pertenecían a Leonardo. Recordaba esos gritos de cuando el chico tenia pesadillas. Jamás las olvidaría. Tenía que superar las pruebas que le dieran, era la única manera de poder llegar a Leonardo y sacarlo de allí pronto.

-Aquí es-Dijo el sujeto de su izquierda señalándole una enorme puerta. Abriéndola, ingresaron. Jessy contuvo la respiración al notar cada una de las áreas de la sala de acondicionamiento. Tendría que colocar todo su esfuerzo para superarlas. El problema era que no tenía la fuerza necesaria como para hacer cada una de ellas en ese momento.

-¿Tengo que superar todas?-Pregunto esperando algún milagro que le dijeran que solo era una de todas esas cosas. Había un ring en una esquina, en el otro lado había un agujero en el piso, sobre esto unas varas que formaban un camino, grandes esferas de hierro a todos los lados se bamboleaban dificultando el andar. En otra esquina habían unas cosas, armas suponía, que delimitaban ese área. En la última esquina habían agujeros pequeños en el piso que lanzaban llamas cada ciertos segundos. Por todos lados habían maquinas de ejercicios y pesas.

-Debes superar dos de las cuatro. Este es solo la habitación de acondicionamiento. Tenemos cuatro salas más, la segunda es para mejorar las habilidades de las sombras, la siguiente de arquería, la cuarta de las habilidades con katanas y kunais, y la ultima las habilidades de un chunin completo. Este área es solo para los principiantes y los que desean ingresar al clan-Explico con voz algo fastidiado de tener que lidiar con el novato-Ahora deberás superar las dos que te diremos y cuando acabes. Si es que acabas con vida. Ingresarás como un chunin de nivel cero. Irás avanzando dependiendo de cómo superes las pruebas que se te irán dando-Jessy trago saliva, su boca completamente seca. Esperando que logrará pasar las dos pruebas para poder buscar a Leo y no perecer antes de hacerlo.

Celda. Lugar desconocido de la guarida de Shredder.

Leatherhead no sabía qué hacer. Había estado a punto de quebrar los grilletes que lo sujetaban, pero antes de que eso sucediera. Leonardo había sido llevado a otro sitio y desde eso había pasado dos días. Sus grilletes habían sido cambiados mientras aturdido con un gas que esparcieron en la celda, aprovecharon de hacerlo. Ahora no tenía fuerzas, agotado por las varias torturas a las cuales había sido expuesto. Un dedo de su mano derecha, totalmente cercenado, cortes profundos en sus piernas y brazos. Sangraba de forma copiosa, esperaba no morir, pero no tenía mucho para solucionar su problema. Pero aunque no sabía nada de Leo, podía escuchar sus gritos que provenían de los pasillos. Lo que fuera le estaban haciendo, no le daban descanso.

-Necesito salir de aquí y ayudar a Leonardo-Murmuro para sí mismo sintiendo como su cabeza nadaba. Sus ojos borrosos miraron la puerta la cual estaba siendo abierta.

-Hora de tu próxima lección-La voz de Bishop dijo desde la entrada-Sédenlo y llévenlo al laboratorio tres. Nuestro querido sujeto de prueba será útil para nuestro nuevo experimento-LH sintió unos dardos con los sedantes clavarse en su cuello. Sin poder luchar ni hacer algo la inconsciencia lo venció.

Leonardo estaba mas allá del agotamiento. Exhausto. Totalmente exhausto. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, la cabeza la sentía como si una bomba hubiera explotado en su interior, daba pálpitos dolorosos y su visión era horrible. No podía ver más que cosas borrosas, colores distorsionados y ninguna forma. Su audición estaba igual de mal, escuchaba como si estuviera dentro de un túnel y hablaran desde el otro lado de este. Su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho, pero cada cierto tiempo sus palpitaciones bajaban de forma peligrosa y le hacían querer vomitar. Su respiración era trabajosa y podía sentir como su pecho sonaba con cada respiración, sus costillas estaban fracturadas y le costaba dar buenos respiros. Además el corte que le habían hecho en el plastrón no estaba sanando y al parecer se había infectado. Le seguían dando sueros extraños que causaban más dolor y sentía como su interior se derretía con cada uno de ellos. Quería morir. Era lo único que deseaba, pero nadie se lo concedía. Había visto a Splinter allí. Observando todo lo que le hacían con una sonrisa en su rostro. Shredder a su lado asentía orgulloso del nuevo método de tortura que habían implementado.

Él por su parte, solo quería que lo dejarán en paz. Pero no lo hacían. Había escapado de ellos dos veces, pero la primera vez sus hermanos lo habían sacado de allí, la segunda vez él solo escapo. Ahora estaba amarrado, sin fuerzas y completamente herido. Nada nunca bueno le sucedía. Estaba cansado de todo, estaba agotado de ser siempre el que sufría. A nadie le importaba, así que ¿Por qué demonios no lo dejaban morir?

-El sujeto muestra daño al nivel tisular-Alguien dijo desde su derecha. Realmente no podía ver nada, una mancha blanca moviéndose sobre él. Sentía pinchazos en sus brazos y cuello. Alguien le puso una luz en su ojo izquierdo para moverlo al derecho, pero él no podía seguir el movimiento de la luz sin sentir nauseas-Pupila dilatada, taquipneico, taquicardico. Sus signos vitales están demasiados elevados para administrar la droga que el señor Bishop podio. El señor Saki ordeno que lo mantuviéramos vivo, pero si seguimos con las drogas morirá y no podremos hacer nada para contrarrestar los efectos de estas-Leonardo no sabía con quien hablaba el hombre que lo estaba revisando. Pero al escuchar que su vida corría riesgo, le hacia querer mas el que le pusieran esas cosas para dejar este mundo y nunca más sentir dolor.

-Ese es un problema-Otra voz dijo. Esta le parecía conocida. Sonaba mucho como Chaplin-Por mientras solo denle un suero fisiológico y esperemos que su sistema se limpie de las otras drogas para ver si podemos continuar o mejor dejamos que se recupere para ver el daño que las drogas provocaron. Si sus signos vitales no mejoran deberemos realizar un arteriograma y un escáner para revisar el daño. Lo recopilaremos y le avisaré a Bishop sobre el problema. Por mientras hagan lo que les pedí y si empeora me avisan-El ninja cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado. Su cuerpo se estaba apagando una vez más. Pero no quería dejarse llevar por la oscuridad. Sabía que despertaría y tendría que enfrentar más dolor. Mas tortura. Simplemente quería descansar y dejar de sentir todo eso.

-Le daré un sedante por mientras-La primera voz de quien lo examinaba respondió-Traiganme un suero fisiológico y el sedante más fuerte. Esperemos que un buen descanso le sirva o tendremos que realizar pruebas-Escucho ruidos de cajones abriéndose y una bandeja siendo dejada sobre una mesa-Suero fisiológico de mil cc y por si acaso dejen otro más. No sabemos cuánto tardará en limpiarse su sistema de las distintas drogas utilizadas así que es mejor usar dos para estar más seguros-Leonardo sintió otro piquete en su antebrazo. Algo siendo sujetado con cintas a su piel y algo frio que ingresaba a su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se volvió aun más pesado. Su mente ya no le entregaba pensamientos coherentes. La oscuridad de la que había estado huyendo se hacía cada vez más espesa y viendo como todo se desvanecía de su vista, sus ojos se cerraron. Su cabeza cayó a un costado sin fuerzas.

Afuera de la guarida de Shredder.

Raphael miro a Donatello-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí si no tenemos un plan?-Pregunto apoyado contra la pared. Estaba cansado, molesto, preocupado y lo único que quería hacer era entrar, buscar a Leo y sacarlo de allí. Pero si moría en el intento, de nada le ayudaría a su hermano mayor.

-Estoy usando un escáner de entornos-Explico mientras miraba la pantalla-Es parecido a un escáner que se una en humanos, la diferencia está en que este saca una imagen interna de un lugar. No pude obtener datos sobre las modificaciones que se le hizo a este sitio y como termine de crear esta máquina, es nuestra mejor opción para averiguar el interior de la guarida y poder hacer un plan de rescate una vez sepamos donde tienen a Leo. Solo pude saber que las celdas están en el ala contraria a los laboratorios, de esa manera es sencillo tomar un prisionero y llevarlo al laboratorio y después regresarlo. Hay ocho celdas y cuatro laboratorio. Con esto podre saber donde están los laboratorios y conociendo eso, me será sencillo ubicar las celdas y hackearlas. Una vez realizado todo eso, lanzaremos bombas de humo para poder ingresar y buscar a Leo-La pantalla que veía comenzó a formar imágenes del interior de la guarida de Shredder. Salas, pasillos y personas eran visibles en la pequeña pantalla-Esta bastante protegido el lugar de los laboratorio. Necesitaremos ayuda para esto. Al menos estoy obteniendo todos los lugares y los movimientos de los foot ninjas. Las habitaciones principales, las barrancas, salas de entrenamientos e incluso donde esta Shredder y la rata vieja-Comento mirando como la forma del edificio comenzaba a aparecer.

-Tengo que reconocerlo, pero eres un genio Donnie-Dijo Raph dando un silbido ante lo que estaban obteniendo con una maquina.

-Gracias. Pero cuando tengamos a Leo con nosotros es cuando esta máquina habrá valido la pena y el esfuerzo-Donnie no dejaba de mirar la pantalla-Como vamos, mañana podremos ingresar para rescatar a Leo y a LH-Llevándose una mano al orifico donde estaba su oído apretó un botón-¿Mikey?-Pregunto esperando una respuesta.

-Aquí estoy Donnie-La voz del menor de los Hamato sonó por los altavoces del computador.

-¿Estas guardando los datos que estoy enviando al computador principal?

-En realidad no he tenido que hacer nada. Los datos comenzaron a guardarse una vez que acepte la transmisión de datos-El ninja de naranja sonaba aburrido-¿Porqué no pude ir con ustedes si no tenía nada que hacer aquí?-Se quejo el ninja.

Donnie cruzo una mirada con Raph-Porque tenemos que asegurarnos que los datos no se pierdan. Es la única manera de poder crear un plan para rescatar a Leo y LH-Repitió de nuevo el ninja de morado cansado de lo poco que cooperaban sus hermanos.

-¿Cuánto falta?

-Vamos al sesenta y cuatro por ciento. Un poco mas y regresamos-Donnie suspiro mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro.

-¿Porqué Raph te pudo acompañar y no yo? Él podría haberse quedado haciendo lo mismo que yo-Siguió quejándose Mikey.

-¡Cállate!-Ordeno Raph ya harto de oír a Mikey quejarse cuando habían cosas más importantes-Sabes perfectamente que si se dan cuenta que estamos aquí y atacan el Battle Shell, yo tengo que defenderlo mientras se terminan de reunir los datos-Explico intentando de contener su molestia. Todos ellos estaba cansados, preocupados y aterrorizados de lo que Leonardo podría estar sufriendo al interior de ese lugar.

-Lo siento...-Ahora Mikey sonaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-Mikey, cálmate y ya verás que no tardamos en llegar-Donnie corto la comunicación antes de que todo empeorara para ellos. El ninja de morado se preguntaba quien estaba peor, Raph, Mikey o él. Ninguno de ellos podía dormir pensando en las torturas que Leo debía estar viviendo con Shredder y Splinter. Pero si entraban sin un plan, podrían condenar a Leo a muerte y eso era lo que querían evitar. Solo un poco mas y tendrían a Leo una vez más con ellos y lo ayudarían a sanar. Ya que luego de todo esto tanto LH como Leo no les quedaría otra opción que quedarse en la guarida de ellos. Si tan solo tuvieran a alguien al interior que los ayudará sería más sencillo el ingresar sin llamar la atención.

Interior de la guarida de Shredder.

-Felicitaciones. Ahora eres un miembro del Foot Clan-Jessy sonrió mientras daba una leve reverencia al examinador-Como principiante tu primera labor será el obtener todas las habilidades que un chunin debe tener y cuando hayas cumplido con todo eso. La siguiente misión será enfrentar a unos mutantes que nos están causando muchos problemas. Si eres capaz de enfrentarte con ellos y salir vivo. Serás recompensado por nuestro señor Oroku Saki-El joven movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Si lograba contactar con los hermanos de Leonardo, podría salvarlo de lo que fuera le estaban haciendo.

-Gracias-Dijo el joven sin mirar al chunin frente a él. Aunque este lo tomaba como forma de respeto, en realidad lo hacía para que no vieran la repulsión que sentía al ser parte de aquellos quienes lastimaron a Leonardo en el pasado. Muchas noches escucho como Leonardo gritaba y mencionaba a los foot clan en muchos de sus pesadillas donde luchaba. Solo esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente para sacarlo de allí. Con todos los gritos que Leonardo daba, debía de estar sufriendo terriblemente a manos de esos monstruos.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Reviews por favor...**_


	13. Chapter 13: Contrarreloj

**Un enorme LO SIENTO! Realmente me he quedado con muy poco tiempo para escribir, pero como dije no abandonaré ninguna historia aunque me tarde. Muchas gracias a quienes me dejan reviews, me han colocado como favorito o simplemente leen mis historias. Quiero decir que continuaré con estas actualizaciones esporádicas, estoy en práctica en el hospital, más las clases en el instituto, pruebas, trabajos y con casi nada de tiempo para escribir. Por favor dejen sus reviews, así me motivan a continuar escribiendo.**

 **Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Chapter 13: Contrarreloj.**

En su vida jamás había intentando hacer algo tan desesperadamente como lo había hecho para poder ingresar a ese tal foot clan. Pero ahora que estaba más calmado, en su habitación, una sonrisa se dibujo en su delgado rostro. Si lograba superar todos los obstáculos y podía encontrar a Leonardo, o al menos saber donde lo tenían. Ubicaría a sus hermanos, esperando que no lo atacarán por estar usando la ropa de un grupo que ahora sabia quería matarlos. Y decirles sobre Leonardo y ayudarlos a entrar al lugar para poder irse con ellos. Quería una vida decente, nada más y nada menos. Sabía que con Leonardo lograría eso, ese chico era un luchador y si sus hermanos, quienes habían hecho cosas muy malas a él, realmente lo querían, entonces él también iría con Leo. De esa manera lo cuidaría y además cumpliría con la meta de su plan. Tener una familia.

-Te salvaré-Murmuro sintiendo como el cansancio de todo lo que tuvo que hacer ese día comenzaba a vencerlo. Sus ojos se cerraron y cayó dormido, con sus pensamientos puestos en Leonardo.

Guarida de los Hamato.

Donnie revisaba todo lo que había conseguido. Un brillo de complacencia era visible en sus ojos. Por fin sabía dónde estaba Leonardo o suponía ya que era complicado encontrar alguien allí dentro de la guarida de Shredder. LH al parecer no estaba lejos de donde su hermano se encontraba. Habían solo dos celdas cerradas. Las demás estaban abiertas. Los laboratorios y otras habitaciones se podían visualizar. Las barrancas de los foot ninjas, el trono de Shredder, las habitaciones de este y otras más. Pero si lo que proyectaba era correcto. Había una puerta en el área trasera del lugar. Donde suponía quedaba la cocina.

-¿Y?-Raph dijo entrando al laboratorio. Mikey detrás de él lucia un poco pálido. Realmente su hermano menor necesitaba buenas noticias.

-Sé donde tienen a Leo y LH. El problema será buscar una manera de entrar sin llamar mucho la atención. No quiero envolver peleas si queremos sacar a Leo y nuestro amigo rápido de allí-Explico mostrando el mapa completo del lugar-En este sitio hay una puerta trasera. Pero se abre solo por dentro. Si logramos entrar por allí, llegaríamos mucho mas rápido hacia Leo y lo sacaríamos sin ser vistos. O al menos antes de que se den cuenta que estuvimos allí.

El ninja de naranja tomo aire ruidosamente-¿Leo está bien?-Esa duda lo tenía preocupado. Algo en su pecho le decía que su hermano estaba sufriendo mucho y no sabía si soportaría perderlo ahora que las cosas estaba cambiando para el beneficio de su hermano.

Un silencio cubrió el laboratorio. Nadie se atrevía a afirmar algo que sabían muy bien podía ser mentira. Shredder y Splinter eran despiadados y Bishop estaba trabajando con ellos y Chaplin. Karai al parecer estaba en Japón, pero no importaba. Esos cuatro podía hacer algo horrible a Leo si es que ya no lo habían hecho.

Celda. Guarida de Shredder.

¿Todavía estoy en este sitio? Pensó Leonardo cuando recobraba la consciencia. No sabía cuánto llevaba allí, pero su cuerpo estaba adolorido, su pecho le dolía, le costaba respirar. Podía sentir liquido entrar a su cuerpo mediante una vía venosa desde su brazo. No quería mover la cabeza. Pero escuchaba el pitido que indicaba los latidos de su corazón, algo irregulares por lo que pudo notar. ¿Porqué no me dejan morir? Siguen haciendo todo para que no muera, pero sé que Splinter desea verme sufrir mucho más...Su consciencia comenzaba a dejarlo nuevamente. La oscuridad cubrió su mente y se dejo llevar por ella.

-¿Cómo está el sujeto?-Pregunto Chaplin entrando a la celda. Un foot ninja llevaba un carro con muchos implementos médicos en ella.

-Aún no recobra el conocimiento. Su temperatura se ha elevado y sus latidos siguen irregulares. Su plastrón ha mostrado señales de comenzar a sanar, pero nada nuevo-Indico el que se había encargado de cortar el plastrón de Leonardo. No entendía porque no lo habían dejado continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, como bien se lo habían prometido, pero le agradaba ver como la vida de ese monstruo se iba apagando de apoco.

Splinter apareció en la puerta, su rostro surcado por el asco al ver a Leonardo-Quiero que sufra más, no quiero que le den descanso, graben todo para cuando mis hijos ingratos vengas vean la tortura que este bastardo tuvo por la desobediencia de ellos. Él pagará por poner a mis hijos en mi contra-Indico a Chaplin señalando los implementos médicos que habían en el carro-No quiero que traten sus heridas, quiero oírlo gritar, quiero escucharlo rogar por piedad. Quiero que pida morir, pero no obtendrá su muerte fácilmente. Quiero que sufra hasta que su último aliento sea tomado-Con su bastón lo movió un poco, pero Leonardo no reacciono-Quítenle los sedantes-Ordeno dando unos pasos hacia la puerta-Mis hijos estarán acá pronto-Susurro saliendo de la habitación.

Chaplin espero a que Splinter estuviera fuera de alcance para recién hablar. Chasqueando la lengua, movió la cabeza negativamente-Es realmente sádico el nuevo jefe-Murmuro acercándose a Leonardo. Tomando la vía venosa, corto el flujo y suspiro-Me da pena este mutante. No sabe lo que le espera. Sin los sedantes sentirá todo el dolor de sus heridas. Además aun no está totalmente bien. Sus signos vitales no están en los rangos que son normales-Susurraba para sí mismo esperando que Leonardo despertará para conocer el estado cognitivo del ninja de azul. No había transcurrido todo el tiempo necesario para que los medicamentos hicieran efecto y si no tenia cuidado otra infección ocurriría en la tortuga, en su debilitado estado era algo obvio pero a nadie le importaba. Y si él recibía su pago tampoco diría nada. Pero una parte de él sabía que era cruel alargar el sufrimiento de esa tortuga, conociendo lo que anteriormente le habían hecho, no sabía cómo era que seguía con vida. Pero por el debilitado estado era claro que no había pasado bien, una vez fue rescatado de allí, años atrás.

Guarida de los Hamato.

-Bien, tenemos todo para ir a buscar a Leo-Anuncio Donnie mostrando en un mapa holográfico que había plantado en su reloj modificado, la ruta que tomarían para poder llegar donde Leo. Solo esperaban que lo consiguieran sin grandes problemas, pero considerando a quien se enfrentarían, sabían que no sería fácil.

Subieron al Battle Shell con todo lo que pensaban que necesitarían, dado que no sabían con que se encontrarían. LH y Leonardo seguramente habían sido torturados y debían de estar mal heridos. April con Casey los apoyarían desde el exterior, esperando por ellos para salir rápidamente de ese lugar en cuanto tuvieran a Leo y LH.

Raph se llevo una mano a donde se encontraba su oído-Casey, ¿Están listos por su parte?-Pregunto mientras Donnie se dirigía al Battle Shell-Nosotros vamos saliendo. Nos vemos en la esquina al lado derecho de la guarida de Shredder, a dos calles. No se tarden-Con eso corto la comunicación.

-Todo listo. Será mejor partir ahora. Si tenemos suerte, Leo estará con nosotros una vez mas y esta vez no lo dejaremos ir con nadie. Le demostraremos que cambiamos y que conocemos el error que cometimos contra él. Y que él es importante para nosotros-Donnie dijo colocándose su bolso cruzado. Lo llevaba completamente lleno de materiales médicos que seguramente necesitarían una vez Leo y LH fueran liberados de ese horrible lugar.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo-Mascullo Mikey abriendo la puerta del Battle Shell. Entrando, sus dos hermanos hicieron lo mismo. Esa noche cambiaría todo.

Guarida de Shredder.

Todo dolía, cada respirar le causaba un dolor en su pecho. Su cabeza la sentía como si una bomba hubiera estallado en su interior. Sus parpados pesaban demasiados y la luz que se filtraba por ellos causaba que su dolor de cabeza aumentará considerablemente. Movió la cabeza a un lado, su cuello estaba rígido. Escucho pasos detenerse a su lado.

-Veo que ya despertaste-Dijo una voz que sonaba familiar pero no agradable. Entreabriendo los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, su visión borrosa le mostro un rostro humano. Parpado varias veces para poder verlo bien.

"Cabello rojos. Usa lentes. Chaplin" Pensó Leo no muy contento de saber quien estaba con él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto mientras desconectaba unas maquinas que estaban alrededor de Leo. El joven líder desvió la mirada. Si se sentía tan mal, debía de ser obvio en su exterior. Esa pregunta era estúpida, pero sin ganas de hablar, simplemente cerró los ojos-Veo que mal-La voz de Chaplin sonaba alegre. "¿Qué será lo divertido en todo esto?" Pensó el ninja de azul. No entendía porque su vida tenía que ser así. No había hecho mal a nadie, nunca quiso causar problemas. Pero estos siempre lo alcanzaban. Nunca un día feliz en su vida. Siempre pena, dolor y sufrimiento. Sus hermanos no lo habían ido a rescatar esta vez. Aunque la ultima vez tardaron un buen poco en rescatarlo. Posiblemente ya estaban cansados de tener que lidiar con los problemas que causaba.

-¿Despertó?-Bishop pregunto desde la entrada de la habitación donde mantenían a Leonardo.

-Sí, aunque aun está muy débil y su fiebre subió cuando le quitamos los antibióticos. Sus signos vitales siguen erráticos pero esta estable a pesar de todo-Indico Chaplin sacando los últimos catéteres de los brazos de Leo sin tener cuidado. Los tiraba con fuerzas haciendo que el joven ninja emitiera débiles sonidos de dolor. Hilos de sangre surgieron en los brazos, pero Leo aun sintiendo todo eso, supo que no recibiría nada con que cubrir esas heridas que se sumaban a las ya existentes en las horas o días que llevaba allí. Solo esperaba que LH estuviera teniendo un trato algo mejor. Pero lo dudaba, todos los que trabajaban para Shredder eran sádicos y esos dos no se salvaban.

-Quiero que lleven al monstruo a la celda, lo amarren con las cadenas que están en el techo y lo azoten. Luego le lanzan agua fría, congelada a más no poder y cuando acaben con eso, quiero que le administren las drogas que causen el máximo dolor posible. Si aun continua vivo tras eso, corten su cuerpo, dañen su caparazón y hagan que grite de dolor. Hagan lo que quieran pero quiero todo grabado para cuando mis hijos irrespetuosos lleguen a rescatarlo-La voz de Splinter dijo entrando a la habitación-Deje de todo en la celda para que se entretengan con esta basura-Leonardo intento entreabrir sus ojos. Esa rata que lo único que hizo fue causarle dolor, lo quería ver sufrir para luego mostrarle la grabación a sus hermanos. Eso quería decir que realmente habían hecho lo que le dijeron, y ahora esa rata quería venganza por lo sucedido y como siempre, era él quien pagaba por todo. Con la visión borrosa miro a Splinter. La rata ni siquiera lo estaba viendo, su rostro lleno de repulsión-Muévanse-Ordeno caminando a la salida de la habitación.

Leonardo cerró los ojos de nuevo. Sabía que venía más dolor, pero solo esperaba que esta vez fuera tanto que le permitiera morir. Realmente quería morir. Ya nada mas le importaba que ser libre de todo el sufrimiento que hasta ese momento había tenido que soportar y tendría aun mas en pocos minutos.

Afuera de la guarida de Shredder.

Raphael estaba impaciente. No era lo suyo es de esperar. Lo de él era mas de atacar primero y preguntar después, pero sabía que no podía darse el lujo esta vez. Su hermano mayor estaba en peligro y el tiempo estaba en su contra. Nada mas importaba en ese momento que liberar a su hermano y tenerlo de nuevo con ellos para decirle cuanto lo sentía por el daño causado. Los ojos de Raph se movieron hacia Donnie, esperando oír la orden de entrar. Casey y April estaban en el interior del Battle Shell para partir en cuanto tuvieran a Leo con ellos. Mikey a su lado contrario tenia los labios fuertemente cerrados. Su rostro surcado por la preocupación por el estado en que encontrarían a Leo una vez estuvieran dentro.

-Todo listo-Susurro Donnie mirando su reloj sobre la muñeca derecha-No se distraigan. Nuestra misión es sacar a Leo y LH de allí rápido, sin muchas peleas, mucho mejor si las evitamos. Tenemos media hora entre el siguiente cambio de turno en esta entrada-Indico ingresando al sistema de ventilación, la puerta de la cocina a pocos metros de esta. El ducto estaba en desuso, pero era lo suficientemente grande para ellos. Esperaban que LH lograra ingresar allí, porque de otro modo, tendrían que usar el plan B. Y eso incluía pelear.

Avanzando por el ducto, el cual resultaba bastante molesto por las telas de araña y el olor a humedad que olía incluso peor que la alcantarilla, los tres ninjas avanzaron lentamente. Por varias partes había zonas destruidas o totalmente dañadas que hacían casi imposible avanzar. Donnie no había sido capaz de ver eso, porque los datos e imágenes recogidas no indicaban el daño que estos lugares sin uso tenían. Era un hecho que tendrían que pelear para salir de allí, LH sería incapaz de pasar por ese ducto que se hacía cada vez más estrecho.

-Vamos a tener que bajar. No hay mas sitio para avanzar-Dijo Donnie a sus dos hermanos. Raph asintió, las cosas se estaban complicando. No habían contado con que el ducto estuviera en tan mal estado. Ahora era pelear y eso haría que se demoraran mas en buscar a Leo o incluso peor, que movieran a Leo de donde estaba y lo mataran antes de que llegaran a él.

Lugar desconocido de la guarida de Shredder.

Jessy ya saciando su hambre, tomo aire y se dirigió a la cocina para su turno de cocinar la cena de todos los foot ninjas del lugar. Realmente no había avanzado nada desde que lo aceptaran allí. Los ninjas de mayor rango estaban conforme con su comida y aunque él deseaba saber que le estaban haciendo a Leonardo, no era capaz de escabullirse para saber sobre su estado actual. Solo oía sus gritos y de vez en cuando escuchaba a algún ninja hablar sobre él. Por lo que tenía entendido había otro mutante, como le solían llamar, allí. Un enorme cocodrilo que había matado a varios foot ninjas de un mordisco. Pero no tenia ningún conocimiento de donde estaban para poder ir en busca de los otros hermanos de Leonardo. Además no lo dejaban salir de ese sitio. Solo los ninjas de mayor rango y los que patrullaban tenían autorización para salir. Todo estaba bajo llave o con cerradura que se abrían con una tarjeta que los lideres de escuadrón llevaban con ellos. Él solo tenia autorización para entrenar un poco, ir a su dormitorio y el uso de la cocina para su trabajo. Se duchaban en un baño pequeño, pero nada más que eso. Nadie le decía nada y lo tenían en la cocina hasta que el ultimo ninja comiera. Los dos jefes tenían una persona solo para ellos que les cocinaba comidas japonesas. Habían dos científicos, pero ellos siempre estaban con los dos jefes. Jamás los había visto, pero por lo que había escuchado eran muy fuertes.

Pasando por el viejo corredor que lo llevaba a la cocina. Era el único sitio por donde lo dejaban pasar, los ninjas que eran de mayor rango pasaban por otro acceso. El acceso que él usaba eran bastante antiguo, tela de arañas en varias partes, goteras en algunos rincones, todo estaba con oxido, y las paredes estaban con hongo. Pero él había vivido en peores lugares, todo eso era pasable, siempre y cuando pudiera comer y tener alguna información sobre Leonardo. Pasando por el estrecho pasillo, escucho ruidos provenientes del ducto viejo de ventilación.

Raph pov.

Unos pasos los detuvieron, Raph realmente no quería tener que pelear, pero si era inevitable lo haría. Donnie a su lado le dijo con una señal que guardaran silencio.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-Mikey pregunto apareciendo por el ducto.

El ninja de rojo movió la cabeza a los costados y señalo la pared del ducto. Mikey frunció el ceño y se acerco a este para oír el otro lado. Pasos, pero al parecer era uno solo. No se oía nada más. Unos golpes en el ducto hizo que los tres ninjas quedaran inmóviles. Un solo ruido y sus planes se irían a la basura. Leonardo moriría pensando que no les importaba.

-¿Hola?-La voz de un joven pregunto desde el otro lado. Mikey miro a Raph, su rostro pálido. Polvo comenzó a caer con cada golpe dado desde el pasillo. Raphael abrió los ojos cuando noto como su hermano menor intentaba no estornudar, pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Mikey dio un estornudo que hizo resonar las paredes. Donnie se llevo la mano al rostro en señal de frustración, al tiempo que Raph sacaba sus sais. Quien fuera estaba en el pasillo, había escuchado eso.

-¿Quien esta allí dentro?-Pregunto sin levantar la voz. Raphael cruzo una mirada con su hermano de morado. El foot ninja no había llamado a nadie aun-¿Son los hermanos de Leonardo?-Siguió preguntando la persona al otro lado de la pared del ducto.

Pasillo del lado antiguo de la guarida de Shredder.

Jessy no creía en la suerte, ni en los milagros. Pero en ese momento, su corazón latiendo a mil por horas esperaba que los hermanos de Leonardo fueran los que estaban al interior del viejo ducto de ventilación.

-Me llamo Jessy, vivía en el departamento vecino al de Leonardo en un hotel abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad-Dijo realmente esperando una respuesta y que no fuera otra cosa al otro lado del oxidado ducto. Si era alguien mas terminaría bastante mal. Esperando unos segundos, bajo la cabeza-Por favor...Leonardo está sufriendo mucho. Puedo ayudarlos, pero tienen que responderme-Cerrando los ojos, rogo por una respuesta. Cualquier cosa que le dijera que eran los hermanos de Leonardo y que estaban allí para rescatarlo.

Raph pov

Tomando aire, el ninja de rojo asintió a su hermano de naranja. Mikey acercándose mas a la pared del ducto, dio unos golpecitos. La pared bastante débil como para destruirla rápidamente y pasar al pasillo de donde Jessy les estaba hablando.

-Si eres Jessy. ¿Qué fui a entregar a ese edificio?-Pregunto sin dar mucha información. Si era quien decía quien era, sabría responder a eso, pero si no era Jessy, entonces tendrían que matarlo y sacarlo del camino.

-Medicamentos para Leonardo, yo te abrí la puerta, pero no te deje pasar luego de lo que Leonardo gritaba en sus pesadillas sobre ustedes-Contesto el joven desde su lado. Raphael suspiro, era ese hombre. Pero eso no respondía a una nueva pregunta ¿Qué hacía allí, trabajando para el foot clan?

-Creo en que eres ese Jessy. Sin embargo, tus circunstancias dicen otra cosa en este momento. Debes saber que somos enemigos con el clan del que formas parte ahora mismo-Empezó a decir Raph. Donnie a su lado asintió, no era algo bueno el formar parte del grupo liderado por Shredder-Si tienes conocimiento de eso, sabrás que nuestro hermano Leonardo es prisionero de ustedes por lo que no estás en posición de nada. ¿Te uniste a ellos aun sabiendo lo que eran?-Las manos de Raph se cerraron en puños esperando no oír que Jessy se había unido al foot clan sabiendo quienes eran.

-En realidad me uní a ellos pensando que podían tener a Leonardo cuando se lo llevaron del edificio departamental abandonado donde nos quedábamos. Reconocí el símbolo y entre, pero no fue con la intención de ser parte de este clan. Solo quiero sacar a Leonardo de este sitio y llevarlo a uno seguro...Solo quiero tener una familia-Lo ultimo lo dijo suavemente. Pero Raph de todos modos escucho.

-Todo depende de la ayuda que nos dé en sacar a Leo de este lugar sin llamar la atención de nadie. Además tienen a un amigo nuestro. Es un cocodrilo gigante, es mutante al igual que nosotros y tenemos que sacarlo de aquí por el bien de Leo-Explico Raph sintiendo que aunque tuvieran esa ayuda, algo en su interior le decía que no seria fácil. Algo sucedería en el rescate y alguien perdería la vida. Esperaba que no fuera su hermano mayor, él no merecía eso. Necesitaban hacerle saber lo importante que era para ellos y cuanto sentían la tortura que sufrió a manos de Splinter. Y cuanto lamentaban haberle dado la espalda y herirlo tanto físicamente como psicológicamente.

Celda de Leonardo.

Atado con los grilletes del techo, Leonardo se encontraba colgando, sus pies ni siquiera podían tocar el piso. Sus hombros estaban dislocados de su posición original, mientras era azotado con fuerzas en las piernas, las cuales estaban con enormes heridas en ellas. Ya le habían lanzado enormes cantidades de agua congelada, sus dientes rechinaban, su cuerpo temblaba, su cabeza apoyada en lo que era su hombro dolía. Respiraba entrecortado, y desde su posición, aunque su vista era borrosa, podía distinguir muchas herramientas de tortura en una mesa. Una cámara lo estaba grabando. Y no podía hacer nada para evitar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-Suficiente-La voz de Splinter sonó por unos parlantes en la celda-Corten su plastrón, quítenle el caparazón. Quiero oírlo gritar hasta que se quede sin voz. Hasta que su corazón se detenga. Luego coloquen sus órganos en frascos y envíenlos a Bishop, él sabrá qué hacer con ellos-Ordeno la rata a los foot ninjas que lo estaban torturando.

Los foot ninjas asintieron. Dejando los azotes con púas en la mesa, tomaron una pinzas y cuchillas en forma curva. Leonardo cerró los ojos. Lo que venía iba a ser peor de lo que hasta ese momento, en su vida, había sufrido. Y al parecer lo que más había deseado también vendría. Su muerte. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras los pasos de los foot ninjas se aproximaban hacía él.

 **To be continued...**

 **Dejen sus reviews, por favor.**


	14. Chapter 14: Planes y Otros Planes

_**Hola de nuevo. He decidido actualizar ahora dado que ya comenzaron las clases y estoy en práctica hasta casi finales de Octubre por lo que no tendré tiempo de actualizar ni de escribir nada. Así mismo, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas hermosas personas que me han leído y dejado review. Siempre me alegran el día con lo que piensan. Y a aquellos que me siguen y me han colocado en sus favoritos también muchas gracias. Sin más los dejo con el nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ver cap. anteriores para esto**_

 _ **Chapter 14: Planes y otros planes**_

Pasillo, guarida de Shredder.

Jessy apoyando su espalda en contra de la pared, espero a que los hermanos de Leonardo salieran del ducto para que pudiera guiarlos al sitio donde escuchaba los gritos de él, sin que pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo. Siempre estaba muy vigilado, y de vez en cuando podía ver a una rata moviéndose por el lugar, un bastón en su mano y sonriendo cada vez que Leonardo gritaba de dolor. Sea lo que fuera le estaban haciendo, debía ser horrible. No sabía si contarles eso a sus hermanos, no podía asegurar cómo reaccionarían ante eso. Pero si con llevarlos para allá, era capaz de lograr su objetivo de ser aceptado por ellos y poder vivir con Leonardo, haría lo que fuera por conseguirlo.

Raphael, el mismo que había llevado los medicamentos a Leonardo, fue el primero en salir con dos tenedores gigantes en sus manos. Jessy nunca había visto algo como eso, suponía que eran armas, pero realmente parecían dos tenedores gigantes. Prefirió no decir nada, ya que por la forma en que las sostenía, era notorio que para la tortuga de bandana roja, eran algo preciado. Luego salió uno de bandana morada, que llevaba un palo en su espalda y un bolso colgando a su costado. Por último, otra tortuga salió, este usaba una bandana naranja, llevaba dos nunchakus en su cinturón. Era la primera vez que veía a todos los hermanos de Leonardo, y parecían preocupados.

-Eh...-Realmente no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación con ellos. Cuando hablo con las tortugas con la pared en medio, le era sencillo decir cosas, pero ahora que tenia a los tres hermanos de Leonardo en frente no sabía que decir. Sus ojos iban de un hermano al otro.

-Así que fuiste tú, quien ayudo a Leo-Dijo el de antifaz naranja. Jessy lo quedo mirando con la boca abierta. Mikey sonrió-Soy el menor de los cuatro, me llamo Michelangelo, pero todos me dicen Mikey o Mike-Explico sin dejar de mirar al humano. Pero el joven podía darse cuenta que el ninja frente a él no bajaba la guardia, sus manos cerca de sus nunchakus, mirando de reojo alrededor, como esperando que algo sucediera.

-Sí...él necesitaba ayuda y no tuve problemas en dársela. Leonardo es un buen chico, solo que tuvo mala suerte-Contesto antes de colocarse pálido al sentir como los ojos de cada uno de los hermanos de Leo se posaron en él ante estas palabras. Repasando lo que había dicho, se dio cuenta que cometió un error. Ellos fueron los responsables de que Leo decidiera vivir lejos de ellos, en unas pésimas condiciones-Lo lamento-Musito con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza.

Donatello movió la cabeza de manera negativa-No te disculpes. Sabemos que fuimos responsables, solo que cuando tuvimos la oportunidad de ayudar a nuestro hermano no lo hicimos, y ahora que Leo no quiere saber nada de nosotros, estamos aquí para ayudarlo. Posiblemente nunca lo diga, pero sé que Leo jamás nos perdonara lo débiles que fuimos. Los malos hermanos que fuimos con él, lo despiadados...

-Donnie-Raphael interrumpió cuando noto los ojos llorosos de Donatello-Nosotros lo sabemos, pero no es momento de ponerse sentimentales, Leo nos necesita ahora así que no perdamos más tiempo-El ninja de rojo no quería perder tiempo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que debían de darse prisa. La vida de Leo estaba en peligro.

Donnie asintió mientras se secaba las lagrimas. Mikey acercándose a su hermano de morado, le dio una palmada en el caparazón en señal de consolación. Ninguno de ellos estaba bien sabiendo que Leo estaba allí sufriendo, Splinter estaba en unión con Shredder y ambos podían ser mucho mas sádicos de lo que normalmente eran.

-Dinos donde esta nuestro hermano-Pidió Donnie más calmado. Sacando un aparato pequeño, este mostro una imagen holográfica del edificio-Nosotros estamos en este punto-Indico señalando unos puntos rojos parpadeante-Necesitamos darnos prisa, y no atraer la atención de nadie. Queremos hacer esto lo más rápido posible, sin pelear si es posible-Dijo fijando sus ojos en el joven humano frente a ellos.

Jessy miro la imagen. Haciendo una imagen mental de donde había oído los gritos de Leo, se mordió el labio inferior. En realidad nunca había estado en ese lugar, pero suponía donde debía ser. El problema estaba en que no sabía cómo llegar allí sin llamar la atención-Eh...aquí está el dojo. En una bifurcación se encuentra una larga escalera al final de pasillo, bajando están las celdas y los laboratorios-Dijo señalando el lugar-Nunca he estado allí por mi bajo rango, pero es de...de donde se escuchan los gritos de Leonardo-Explico sin levantar la vista. Sabía que los tres hermanos de Leonardo lo estaban mirando fijamente tras decir eso. Podía sentir la ira emanando de ellos, pero era verdad. Su rango no le permitía ir a ciertos lugares, y todo estaba siempre vigilado. Los ductos de ventilación debían ser los únicos sitios donde no había guardias o cámaras de vigilancia, incluido ese pasillo hacia la cocina, el cual era, el que solo él usaba. Los demás usaban los pasillos con aire acondicionado o calefacción, dependiendo del clima.

-¿Cómo podemos llegar entonces sin que nos vean?-Pregunto Raph apretando los puños con fuerzas. Si los gritos de Leo se escuchaban hasta el lugar que Jessy señalo, su hermano debía estar sufriendo enormemente. Splinter pagaría caro por seguir dañando a su hermano mayor cuando ya no tenia ningún derecho sobre ellos.

-Los ductos...y este pasillo. Son los únicos sitios sin vigilancia, si quieren llegar a Leonardo, deberán seguir en los ductos-Contesto el joven mirando a Raphael directamente a los ojos del ninja. El ninja de rojo no sabía si confiar en lo que le estaba diciendo, pero ¿qué otra salida tenían? Si caminar por los pasillos era una pelea segura, ¿Los ductos eran su única manera de entrar y salir de allí sin ser vistos? pero incluso si eso era cierto, una vez que llegarán donde esperaba tenían a su hermano, se daría cuenta de lo ocurrido en poco tiempo y tendrían a todos buscándolos, los ductos ya no serian tan seguros como para un escape sin pelea. Raphael se paso una mano por la cara, eso de liderar una misión de rescate con poco tiempo, teniendo la vida de sus hermanos a su cargo era bastante estresante, no sabía cómo Leo vivió con eso tantos años.

Donnie cruzo una mirada con Mikey. Ambos sabían que necesitaban llegar donde Leo rápidamente, el problema estaba en cómo hacerlo sin llamar la atención de los foot ninjas. Aún con Jessy ayudándolos, no llegarían muy lejos considerando que el joven aún era nuevo y no tenía permiso para ir a ciertos lados.

Suspirando el ninja de morado le coloco un mano sobre el hombro de Raph-El tiempo corre y aún no hemos llegado a un punto cercano a las celdas. Si estoy en lo correcto, nos tardaremos una media hora en lograr llegar a un punto donde tendremos que salir del ducto y pelear. Sé que no es nuestro objetivo-Continuo levantando una mano al ver que Raph abría la boca para replicar-Pero debemos ser realistas. Es imposible llegar donde nuestro hermano sin ser vistos y evitando peleas-Aclaro con seriedad Donnie.

Raph no le agradaba oír eso. Él lo sabía, estaba al tanto de eso. Pero si peleaban, la vida de Leo estaría corriendo mucho más peligro. Splinter no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con Leo, pero esperaba que su hermano aún tuviera un poco de pelea en él, dado que la recuperación de las torturas de las que seguramente había sido víctima, serían tan aterradoras como de las que vivió a mano de Splinter. Asintiendo bajo la vista unos segundos, necesitaba recomponer su mente para cualquier eventualidad.

-Irás con nosotros. Nos guiarás hasta el punto donde escuchaste la voz de Leo. Una vez allí golpea el ducto de ventilación dos veces para indicarnos si hay guardias y una vez si no lo hay-Indico Raph haciendo un plan que esperaba funcionará. Si capturaban a Jessy, no tendrían a nadie que los ayudará a escapar de ese sitio rápidamente y el plan de escape no funcionaría si lograban obtener información sobre ellos con Jessy. El ninja de bandana roja, no podía dejar de pensar negativamente. Tenían demasiadas cosas en juego en ese lugar. Y si fallaban todos moriría, pero Leo sería el primero en morir. Splinter se encargaría de matarlo en frente de ellos como ejemplo para cada uno de ellos.

Jessy asintió. Su rostro pálido y delgado lucia seguro de que todo iría bien. Raph deseaba tener un poco de esa tonta esperanza que el joven radiaba. Se notaba que nunca había estado en una misión y era visible que carecía de fuerza para pelear. No sabía como había podido ingresar al foot clan con todo eso.

Sitio desconocido. Guarida de Shredder.

Splinter sonrió. Volteando para ver a Shredder asintió-Te dije que vendrían. Ese idiota que te pedí aceptarás nos entregarán a mis idiotas hijos sin darse cuenta. Y una vez que los tengamos me encargaré de mostrarle lo que le hemos hecho a su querido y bastardo hermano, por quien me cambiaron-Mascullo con un tono oscuro de voz.

-Realmente me sorprendes con lo anticipado de los movimientos que planeaste. Por un momento pensé que no servirían, pero me equivoque-Shredder comento mirando la pantalla que mostraba a ese debilucho de Jessy y a las tres tortugas. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-Tendremos un gran imperio una vez que tus tres hijos comiencen a trabajar para el foot clan. Nos apoderaremos de la ciudad y del país. Les lavaremos el cerebro, implantaremos recuerdos falsos y seremos los amo de este país-Dijo colocándose de pie-Bishop ha trabajado en una maquina que será útil para eso. Lo hemos probado con algunos soldados-El hombre se acerco a una puerta-Será mejor movernos donde Bishop para que tenga todo listo. Si todo sale como lo planeamos, pronto tendremos a tus tres tortugas para comenzar con los planes. Y debemos asegurarnos de que se esté grabando todo lo que Leonardo está sufriendo. Eso romperá la mente de Raphael, Michelangelo y Donatello y será más sencillo lavarles el cerebro-Splinter movió la cabeza afirmativamente sujetando con fuerzas el bastón con el símbolo del foot clan. Al otro mutante se lo entregaría a Bishop para que hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento, era que su plan saliera como él lo había planeado. Nadie se imaginaba lo que su mente había creado tras ser expulsado de la guarida, por esos hijos ingratos que tenia.

Ducto. Sitio desconocido.

Raphael no podía dejar de pensar en ese extraño sentimiento que se había instalado en su estomago. No reconocía de qué tipo de sentimiento era, pero lo que si sabía era que algo estaba por pasar. Respirando hondo, espero a que ese sentimiento desapareciera, pero solo se hacía más fuerte. Algo no estaba bien. La voz de Leo sonó en su cabeza. Eso ayudo a que se detuviera de golpe. Sus ojos miraron alrededor. Se sentía observado, ese era el sentimiento que tenia. Donnie quien iba frente a él se detuvo al notar como su hermano de rojo se había parado unos dos metros detrás de él. Mas atrás Mikey intentaba de mirar el rostro de Raph, el cual estaba oscurecido por las sombras del ducto.

-¿Raph?-Inquirió Donnie retrocediendo hasta ponerse frente a Raph. Este levanto la vista, al fijar sus ojos en los de su hermano genio, este supo enseguida que estaba mal-No puede ser-Murmuro en voz baja para que solo Raph y Mikey, quien había podido colocarse por detrás de su hermano de rojo.

-Splinter sabe que estamos aquí-Explico rápidamente, su voz era solo un murmullo, tan bajo que parecía que no había hablado, pero tanto Mikey como Donnie eran capaces de oírlo gracias a los comunicadores en sus oídos-Escuche la voz de Leo, y desde que hablamos con Jessy he sentido que algo no andaba bien-Mikey se puso tenso al escuchar eso-Al lado noreste de donde estamos hay un pequeño punto parpadeante. Es una cámara que nos ha estado siguiendo desde que hablamos con Jessy. Estoy seguro que él no está al tanto de esto, pero nuestro plan no va a funcionar. Esa rata matará a Leo antes de llegar a él-Mikey disimuladamente dirigió su vista hacia el punto que Raph había mencionado, podía notar un sutil punto rojo parpadeante a pocos metros de ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto sin importarle como su voz tembló al decir eso. Tenía miedo, no por su vida, no le interesaba nada que pudiera pasarle a ellos. Leo era el que importaba, y el que estaba sufriendo a manos de esos malditos.

Raph medito unos segundos-Envía un texto a April explicándole nuestra situación actual. Vamos a tener que jugar un poco este juego que esa rata puso para nosotros. Dejaremos que piense que no sabemos nada, solo deberán seguir mis movimientos para que no sea notorio-Ladeando la cabeza al costado derecho, apretó los puños. Hubiera sido mejor haber matado a Splinter, de esa manera no estarían pasando todo eso y su hermano mayor estaría recuperándose en el hogar de Leatherhead. No torturado por unos maniacos, deseosos de poder-No podemos devolvernos y dejar a Leo aquí. Ya bastante lo hicimos en el pasado-Donnie asintió, su rostro lleno de determinación. Mikey se veía mas serio de lo que jamás lo había visto. Todo saldría bien, se aseguraría de que así fuera. Llevándose la mano a su boca, comenzó a toser. Cruzando una mirada rápida con Donnie, este comprendió enseguida que su hermano había comenzado a actuar. La tos de Raph sonaba demasiado real para ser mentira, pero de lo que algo que siempre su hermano de rojo estaba orgulloso, era de su actuación. Lo había aprendido al intentar de aparentar que no le interesaba el bienestar de Leo, lo cual había sido falso.

Donnie también había conseguido actuar frente a Splinter para que no enterara de las veces que inyecto antibiótico a su hermano cuando después de varios días de tortura, sus heridas se infectaban. O cuando le administraba sangre tras verificar que su hermano había perdido demasiada por las heridas que Splinter le causaba o Raph le propinaba.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto intentando de sonar preocupado-Te dije que era mejor esperar, aun no te recuperas de esa gripe que pillaste-Dijo sacando su shell cell, apretando unos botones una luz ilumino el pequeño ducto. En realidad estaba mandándole el texto a April, sus dedos acostumbrados a escribir rápido en ese minúsculo teclado-Tengo que ver si traje tus medicamentos-Agrego revisando su bolso. Con rapidez saco unas maquinas pequeñas. Los chicos sabían que eran. Lo que Donnie había hecho para paralizar a delincuentes con armas. También saco otros que producían un sonido tan chillante que para los oídos de Splinter causaría sordera por unos días. Entregándole unos a sus hermanos sin dejar de iluminar mas intensamente el lugar, lo que bloqueaba a la cámara, los tres chicos guardaron las maquinas en sus respectivos bolsas colgado de sus cintos. Al final saco un frasco y unas pastillas. Solo era paracetamol y el frasco contenía suero que usaba para limpiar heridas después de las batallas o patrullajes donde alguno de ellos salía con algún raspallón o herida leve. Raph trago lo que Donnie le ofreció para que el acto luciera real-Avísame si comenzase a sentirte mal. Aun podemos posponer esta misión-Mintió libremente el ninja. Se sentía orgulloso de poder hacerlo tan fácil. Sabiendo que eran observados. Apagando la luz continuo andando, como si nada malo estuviera ocurriendo.

-Lo siento, me sentí un poco mareado. Mi cabeza aun me duele-Mascullo Raph detrás de Donnie. De esa manera, Splinter, si estaba observando lo que estaban haciendo, supondría que ese mareo había sido la causa de su detención.

Tenían que moverse y rápido. Si estaba en lo correcto, Leo no tenía mucho tiempo a su favor. Si Splinter supo de alguna forma que ellos irían a buscar a su hermano, significaba que las torturas que su hermano estaba sufriendo debían de ser las ultimas para luego matarlo. Esa rata era sádica y al parecer había planeado con tiempo todo eso. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde y que el plan que acaba de modificar tuviera buenos resultados.

Laboratorio en el sótano de la guarida del Foot clan.

Splinter cruzo sus dedos sobre la mesa en la cual observaba lo que le hacían a Leatherhead. El cocodrilo solo pedía que no dañaran a Leonardo entre los gemidos de dolor que daba. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. En uno de los monitores a su costado derecho. Podía ver a Leonardo, el charco debajo de él era esplendido. Mucho rojo cubría su cuerpo. Chaplin monitoreaba los signos vitales de la tortuga y le avisaría cuando dejara de vivir. Por el momento parecía que estaba aguantando. Realmente era difícil de matar. Pero sus idiotas hijos llegarían a ver lo que quedaba de su hermano. Y con eso los quebraría. Y si aun seguía vivo esa basura de Leonardo, lo terminaría de matar frente a ellos. Posiblemente eso sería mas traumático que verlo en video. Ladeo la cabeza a un costado. Si, realmente eso dañaría de por vida la mente de los tres mal agradecidos. Apretando un botón, acerco su boca a un micrófono.

-No lo maten. Dejen que las tres tortugas lo encuentren. Una vez que entren le disparan los dardos tranquilizantes y los atan frente a la basura. Cuando suceda todo eso, proseguirán con lo que ordene. No olviden que deben sacar cada uno de los órganos y mantenerlos en frascos para su observación-Explico sintiéndose satisfecho con eso. Shredder lo miraba con una sonrisa. Esa rata era malvada. Más de lo que él creyó. Juntos serían imparables. Un imperio se crearía bajo el mando de ellos. Por fin se estaba acercando el día que tanto había deseado tener.

Lugar cerca de las celdas.

Los tres Hamato se detuvieron al escuchar los golpes que Jessy dio al otro lado del muro. Era ahora o nada. El momento de actuar había llegado para ellos. Si Raph tenia razón, no tendrían problemas en llegar hasta donde tenían a su hermano. Ese sería el momento en que la actuación terminaría y la lucha verdadera comenzaría. Moviéndose rápidamente, salieron de los ductos. Los pasillos estaban vacios. Jessy los miraba con temor. El temblor de sus piernas notorios a la distancia.

-Quédate aquí. Avísanos de cualquier foot ninja que se acerque-Ordeno Raph mientras esperaba que Donnie abriera la puerta. Tras unos pocos minutos un clic se escucho y la puerta se abrió. Un olor a sangre emano del lugar. Tragando la bilis que amenazaba con salir de su boca. Raph guio a sus dos hermanos al interior de las celdas. Escondidos en las sombras avanzaron por las escaleras que llevaban a un pasillo que se dividía en dos. El de la derecha no se escuchaba nada, pero el de la izquierda, una respiración agitada era notoria.

La trampa era clara, podía olerla en el aire. Pero la vida de Leo dependía de lo que iban a hacer cuando el momento correcto se presentará. Y eso sería una vez que tuvieran a Leo frente a ellos. Splinter pagaría por todo lo que hizo a su hermano. De una vez y para siempre.

Avanzando por el pasillo, el olor a sangre se hacía más intenso. Mikey estaba tenso, sabía que su hermano estaba sufriendo mucho, y todo ese olor de sangre era de Leo. No podía creer lo malvado que esa rata era. Esperaba tener la oportunidad de acabar con él con sus propias manos. Un gemido débil de dolor salió de una habitación. La puerta cerrada. Donnie asintió al tiempo que movía la perilla para abrirla. Las manos de los Raph y Mikey se dirigieron a sus bolsas. Sacando las primeras maquinas que Donnie les había pasado, esperaron mientras la puerta se abría de a poco. Un silencio reino en el lugar. El pesado ambiente notorio para todos. Los ojos de Donnie dieron con una figura recostada en una tabla. Sangre goteaba de manera constante al suelo. La luz intensa se disipo. Y de pronto el caos se armo.

 **To be continued...**

 **Por favor dejen sus reviews, me ayudará a motivarme a escribir :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Sangre y Muerte

**Realmente lamento mucho la tardanza. Simplemente no encontraba la motivación para escribir, pueden culpar a una profesora de práctica que me trato mal. Pero ya está en el pasado y hay que continuar. Los dejo con el nuevo capítulo e intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible. Al menos estoy de vacaciones pero aún así los pocos reviews me hacen dudar si alguien lee esta historia. :(**

 **Disclaimer: Ver capítulos anteriores para lo de siempre.**

 _ **Chapter 15: Sed de Sangre**_

La vida puede ser muchas veces una montaña rusa. Giros y vueltas que revuelcan el estomago. Pero para algunas personas, este tipo de cosas es algo habitual. Eso era lo que estaba pensando Raphael al ver el interior de la habitación. Podía sentir como su estomago se contraía, su vía aérea impregnada con el olor de sangre, ese metálico olor que ahora deseaba jamás haber conocido. La vida de él y de sus hermanos no debería haber sido lo que era. Su hermano mayor jamás debió haber sufrido como lo hizo. Nunca se perdonaría no haberlo ayudado cuando Splinter comenzó a abusar de él. Sus manos sujetaron sus sais en vez de las maquinas que Donnie les había pasado. Era obvio que no la usaría, la habitación estaba vacía, salvo por la forma de algo gigante sobre la tabla.

-¿L-Leo?-Donnie dijo mirando el cuerpo que se veía en las sombras sobre la mesa en el centro de la habitación. No hubo respuesta. Tragando saliva, cruzo una mirada con Raphael. Ambos sabían que su hermano mayor estaba allí, en ese horrible lugar. Pero al parecer habían dado con una habitación vacía, solo con un cadáver en el.

-¿LH?-La voz de Mikey sonaba trémula al ver el cuerpo sobre la mesa. Raph tomo aire, ahora que veía el cuerpo mejor, podía notar la cola en el suelo, las garras enormes. No era posible. El cadáver no era otro más que Leatherhead-No...él...-Mikey tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Acercándose al centro, miro el cuerpo mutilado del cocodrilo. Le faltaban partes, su tórax completamente al aire, dejando a ver sus órganos. Su corazón, hígado, pulmones, estomago, todos destrozados. El rostro del cocodrilo no era más que una máscara de puro dolor. Lo habían abierto mientras estaba consciente. Su amigo había muerto de la peor forma.

A pesar de la perdida, aun necesitaban encontrar a Leo. Raph sabia eso, no era momento de llorar. Primero sacarían a Leo de ese lugar y luego llorarían por la pérdida de un querido amigo. Esperaba ser capaz de poder llevar el cuerpo del mutante con ellos para darle un adiós como se lo merecía. Colocando una mano en el hombro de Mikey, lo apretó levemente.

-Leo nos necesita. No podemos perder más tiempo-Explico seriamente el ninja de rojo. Mikey desvió la vista del cuerpo de LH y asintió. Secándose las lagrimas con su muñequera. Siguió a sus hermanos al exterior de esa habitación. El pasillo seguía vacio. Pero las luces en vez de estar fijas comenzaron a parpadear de manera rápida. Un sonido se escuchaba a lo lejos por los altavoces en los pasillos. Algo no estaba bien. Era notorio para los tres. El cuerpo de LH les hacía saber que Splinter sabía que estaban allí. Dejar de esa manera el cuerpo de un gran amigo era la forma de empezar a quebrantar su espíritu y su mente. No dejarían vivo a esa rata por haber asesinado a LH y menos aun de la forma en que lo mato. La manera en que el pasillo cambio, los ruidos, todo era para hacerlos dudar de seguir adelante.

-Splinter pagará por lo que le hizo a LH-Musito Mikey mirando a Raph-Nada de lo que haga para hacernos temer funcionará. Me cansé de toda la mierda que nos hizo...tanto a Leo como a nosotros. Él nos manipulo y ahora es hora de cobrar-Donnie le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Entonces continuemos mientras aun tengamos los pasillos vacios. Si tenemos que pelear lo haremos sin retroceder. Todo por nuestro hermano...

-Bienvenidos tortugas-La voz de Shredder sonó de pronto por los altavoces, donde el sonido lejano seguía escuchándose-Su querido maestro preparo todo para su llegada-Siguió diciendo, mientras el ruido se hacía cada vez más intenso-Se estarán preguntando qué ese ruido que escuchan. No se preocupen, pronto lo descubrirán. Hemos ya preparado sus habitaciones para cuando acepten formar parte de este clan que hemos forjado con Splinter. Seremos una gran y fuerte familia que dominará la tierra-Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. Al parecer Splinter ya no ocultaría su presencia de ellos en ese lugar. El ruido de fondo se hizo más claro. Eran gritos de dolor. Pero no podían diferenciar si eran de Leo o de alguien más. Las luces parpadeantes cambiaron a rojo, mientras sombras comenzaban a aparecer alrededor de ellos. Sin que se hubieran dado cuenta, habían sido rodeados por foot ninjas. Decenas de ellos, todos con armas y acompañados por Elite ninjas-Que disfruten el plato de entrada-La voz de Splinter sonó fría por el altavoz-Mis queridos hijos-Con eso Raphael saco sus sais, Mikey giraba sus nunchakus, sus ojos fijos en todos los ninjas. Donnie tomo unas maquinas de su bolso, estaban separados del resto de cosas que llevaba en su bolso, dado que el ninja de morado había previsto algo así.

-Chicos-Susurro al tiempo que lanzaba unas pequeñas maquinas redondas al aire. Raph dio un paso atrás de forma inconsciente mientras que Mikey se tapo los ojos al ver la luz cegadora que los aparatos crearon al abrirse. Un ruido que empezó a crear un dolor intenso en sus oídos, les hizo gruñir al ninja de rojo y de naranjo. Pero Donnie ya preparado les coloco unos audífonos en sus oídos para hacer el ruido más soportable-Hora de _MI_ plan B-Dijo tomando a ambos chicos por las bandana los comenzó a jalar hacia la puerta del final del pasillo donde podrían ingresar nuevamente a la ventilación para esconderse. Podía sentir shurikens volando por todas direcciones. Algunas rozaron sus brazos y piernas, y estaba seguro que lo mismo les pasaba a sus dos hermanos. Pero no tenían tiempo para pelear sabiendo lo que Leo debía estar sufriendo. La imagen de LH en esa tabla, fija en su mente. Si le habían hecho eso a su amigo, no sabía que podía estar sufriendo su hermano en manos de esos sádicos.

Raphael sentía como cortes surgían en su cuerpo por los shurikens que eran lanzados en contra de ellos, a pesar de los audífonos, el molesto sonido quedo marcado en sus oídos, lo que le ocasionaba un dolor de cabeza que no se iría fácilmente, pero dejo que su hermano los llevará a un sitio sabiendo que Donnie tenía planes de respaldo para

cualquier eventualidad. En realidad cada uno de ellos poseía al menos tres planes de contingencia ante amenazas en su rescate de Leo. Pero jamás imagino que su hermano de morado usaría uno de ellos tan pronto. Y menos aun que ya estaba listo para ponerlo en marcha, sin siquiera haberles dado un aviso.

Cuando se detuvieron. Donnie comenzó a revisar las cosas que llevaba en su bolso. Sus manos ágilmente revisaba una y otra cosa, tras sacarlo de la bolsa y volverla a colocar. Sus ojos iban de sus maquinas a las esquinas de ese pequeño corredor que entraron. El mismo por donde habían ingresado. Era hora de entrar a los ductos y hacer estragos. Los gritos de Leo que se habían escuchado, le indicaba que su hermano contaba con poco tiempo. No había tiempo que perder. Debían moverse rápido y llegar a Leo antes de que más daño fuera provocado o incluso que Splinter acabara de una vez con la vida de su hermano. Ahora no tenía nada que esconder. Sus intenciones eran claras y el blanco de toda esa ira que esa rata poseía, recaía en su hermano mayor. Leo no merecía ese tipo de vida. Jamás había hecho algo malo.

Algún lugar de la guarida de Shredder.

Splinter sonrió. Sus malagradecidos hijos, estaban haciendo exactamente lo que él quería. Caerían en la trampa y verían a Leonardo morir frente a ellos. Con eso los tendría en su poder. La mentira que ese inútil de Leonardo les había dicho será revelado y por fin sus hijos conocerán la verdad de sus intenciones. Leonardo no era nadie, desde el principio no fue más que un títere para causar temor en sus tres hijos y de esa manera tenerlos bajo control. Pero no había pensado que ese bastardo de Leonardo causaría lastima y terminaría ganándose a esos tres idiotas que tenia por hijos. Lo único que en este momento podía hacer, era lastimar hasta el final a Leonardo y sus hijos se darían cuenta de la ineptitud y de lo inservible que ese mocoso era. Pronto. Sus ojos dieron con la forma del ninja de azul. Recostado en una camilla sanguinolenta. No lo habían abierto aun, esperando a hacerlo cuando tuviera a los otros tres amarrados y viendo lo que haría. Pero no por eso no le había hecho algo ya a ese bastardo. Laceraciones tan profundas que si no hubiera sido por Bishop, quien le dijo que si no detenían la hemorragia terminaría matándolo antes de tener a los tres restantes. Así que ahora lo torturaba con la droga que Bishop le indico para causar agonía, tras vendarles de forma ligera las laceraciones. Previniendo de esta manera la inminente muerte de Leonardo.

Ahora, solo debía esperar. La mirada de Leonardo, no era otra más de aceptación. Aunque no por eso, no sentiría lo que le harían. Con los ojos vacios y semi-abiertos, miraba el techo mientras un hilillo de sangre se colaba por su comisura de la boca. Una respiración trabajosa y rasposa y los latidos apenas visibles en la pantalla que mostraba los signos vitales. Indicando que no estaba lejos de acabar de una vez por todas con ese inútil mutante.

Leonardo no sabía que había hecho en su vida pasada para pagar de esa manera en la vida que prontamente le quitarían. Solo dolor y sufrimiento y más tortura. Nada que él no conociera pero que siempre detesto. Lo único que deseaba era poder vivir en paz y que sus hermanos lo quisieran como él lo hacía. Pero de todos sus recuerdos con ellos, solo burlas, golpes, malas palabras, venían a su mente. Escucho pasos, de nuevo Bishop le entregaba una bandeja llena de jeringas con un liquido amarillento pálido, a Chaplin. Este se aproximo a su lado y dejando la bandeja a un costado tomo una de las jeringas y sacando la tapa de la punta, lo miro unos instantes.

-Ya sabes que pasará, por favor quédate tranquilo o lo lamentarás aun más-Indico inyectando el contenido de la jeringa en su ya abusado brazo. Leonardo cerró los ojos con fuerzas al sentir la quemazón que empezaba a extenderse por su brazo, a su hombro, su pecho, su otro brazo, bajando por su plastrón hasta sus piernas y pies, y podía sentir como subía a su cuello y terminaba en la cabeza. Todo quemaba, apretando los dientes con fuerza hizo un intento de no gritar, pero sin lógralo completamente cuando con pequeñas cuchillas le hacían cortes en su ya sensitivo cuerpo. Pequeños gemidos de dolor se escapaban de sus labios con cada corte, pero ni un solo grito más. Desde un rincón de su mente, la imagen de sus hermanos apareció. Sabía que estaban cerca, buscándolo. Algo que no creyó sucedería, pero Splinter estaba usándolo para causarles aún más daño psicológico como antes lo hizo. No le daría el gusto en oírlo gritar. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, apretó sus labios para que ni un nuevo sonido saliera.

-Grita-Splinter decía en algún sitio de la habitación donde estaba-Quiero oír tus gritos mierda-Murmuro tomando la cuchilla de la mano de Chaplin y con furia la enterró en los brazos de Leo retorciéndolos en la carne con total libertad, quien esta vez comenzó a gritar sin control, todo dolía. Podía percibir como su conciencia se alejaba, sus ojos giraron al interior de su cabeza, aunque alguien lo golpeo en la mejilla, su cabeza se ladeo al costado derecho y dejo de emitir gritos, al dejarse envolver por la oscuridad una vez más. La maquina que detectaba sus latidos cardiacos, solo mostraban unos débiles latidos irregulares. La muerte estaba más cerca de Leonardo que antes y Splinter lo sabía. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Pronto ese inútil dejaría de existir y no tendría que preocuparse que sus ingratos hijos se dejaran manipular por él. La respiración de ese engendro sonaba laboriosa con un quejido cada vez que inspiraba, al parecer tenia las costillas quebradas y posiblemente alguna de ellas pudo haber perforado el pulmón. Bien para él, de esa manera la muerte sería dolorosa cuando por fin esta llegará por ese mutante que decidió criar para usarlo como juguete de tortura.

Algún lugar de la guarida de Shredder.

Jessy estaba apoyado en contra de una pared, foot ninjas lo tenían afirmado con fuerzas. De alguna manera, se habían enterado de lo que había hecho, y ahora estaba atrapado. Su brazo doblado de una forma dolorosa. No sabía qué hacer, jamás pensó que supieran de lo que hizo tan pronto. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de pensar en un plan cuando lo tenían rodeado y sujeto contra la pared. Algo frio se poso sobre su cuello. Temblando de miedo, trago saliva. No quería pensar en lo que tenía sobre su piel, sobre una parte muy delicada de su cuerpo.

-Este es tu castigo por actuar a espalda de quienes te alimentaron y te dieron un techo-Una voz dijo en su oído derecho. Jessy cerró los ojos. Todo acabaría allí, jamás conocería lo que era una familia. Nunca descubriría lo que era vivir con su amigo Leonardo. "Solo espero que te puedan rescatar y llevar a un lugar a salvo". Pensó cuando la filuda punta del cuchillo sobre su cuello se hundió en su piel, cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar, de un rojo intenso, por lo que podía ver con su ojos entreabiertos. Todo se había acabado para él. Su vida llegaba a su final. El cuchillo llego hasta el lado contrario de donde se había posado, un corte profundo y mortal. Las manos que lo tenían sujeto lo soltaron y cayó al suelo dejando un rastro de sangre en la pared, hasta que un charco empezó a formarse bajo él. Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, mientras imágenes de Leonardo sonriendo cubrían su mente. Su corazón latió por última vez y sus ojos se cerraron por completo. Jessy yacía en el piso, cubierto de sangre mientras los foot ninjas lo tomaban de las piernas y lo llevaban arrastrando por el pasillo.

Raphael se detuvo en mitad de la ventilación, por la rendija pudo apreciar como el cuerpo del chico que los había ayudado era llevado por el pasillo, dejando un rastro de sangre por donde iban. El ninja de rojo apretó sus puños con fuerzas. Splinter pagaría por la muerte de LH y de Jessy y por todo lo que le había hecho a su hermano mayor lo pagaría peor aun.

-Pobre Jessy-Murmuro Mikey al ver lo mismo que su hermano de rojo presencio-No merecía morir de esa manera-Susurro bajando la vista.

-Por eso Splinter, Shredder y todos aquellos asesinos pagarán caro por todo el daño que han causado-Donnie dijo calmadamente-Leo se merece ser vengado de todo lo que esa rata le hizo y aun más por haber matado a alguien quien cuido de Leo cuando no tenía a nadie y a LH quien murió de una manera horrible-Los ojos del ninja de morado lucían fríos, como nunca antes Raphael o Mikey los habían visto-Iremos directo al plan B de Raph-Dijo tomando algo del bolso y dejándolo en uno de los bolsillos externos-Ahora o nunca. Leo esta cerca y cuando lo tengamos con nosotros no dejaremos a nadie vivo en este maldito lugar-La maldición llamo la atención de Raph. Su hermano genio estaba furioso, y cuando se colocaba así, Donnie podía dar miedo incluso al más malo de todos.

 **To be continued...**

 **Dejen sus reviews en la caja de abajo. Esto se hace sin el fin de lucro, pero los reviews son la ganancia de nuestros escritos :)**


End file.
